


Plaisir D'Amour

by The_Most_Happy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also Charles is a Sweetheart, Angst, F/M, French Revolution, Historical, Historical References, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Italiano | Italian, Lot of Versailles, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Happy/pseuds/The_Most_Happy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[Parigi, 1783] </b><br/><i>“Non ingannerò proprio nessuno. Nemmeno voi, marchesa... Eppure siete qui a guardarmi. </i><br/><i>E ditemi, come vi sembro? Non una donna, certo.” </i><br/><br/>Era così che era cominciato tutto: una predizione errata.<br/>Come nei peggiori romanzi, quelli che scandalosamente sua madre teneva nascosti in cassetti del proprio negligé, Rossignol aveva pronunciato le parole che il destino aveva deciso di sovvertire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo Capitolo

**Author's Note:**

> “Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment.  
> Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie.”
> 
> _[Plaisir D'amour; Jean-Pierre Claris de Florian; **1785** ]_

**[Parigi, 1783]**

  


_“Non ingannerò proprio nessuno. Nemmeno voi, marchesa... Eppure siete qui a guardarmi._  
_E ditemi, come vi sembro? Non una donna, certo.”_

  
Era comiciata così: una predizione errata.  
Come nei peggiori romanzi, quelli che scandalosamente sua madre teneva nascosti in cassetti del proprio negligé, Rossignol aveva pronunciato le parole che il destino aveva deciso di sovvertire.  
Nonostante i suoi quindici anni, il conte Jehan Henri Marie de Gramont poteva ancora essere scambiato per un bambino. Vittima delle proprie gote rosee, delle gambe lunghe e secche che ricordavano un giovane cervo, dei riccioli biondi e degli occhi brillanti, l'aspetto del giovane avrebbe portato chiunque a giurare di trovarsi davanti ad una statuina di porcellana di Capodimonte. Jean Henri, tuttavia, altro non era che un cortigiano provetto.   
Nessuna sorpresa, quindi, che la marchesa De La Motte si fosse rivolta proprio a lui.  
Certo, se si fosse trattato unicamente di mascherarsi da ragazza un qualunque giovane efebo sarebbe stato adatto allo scopo, ma a detta di molti Jehan Henri era perfetto per malizia e femminea attrattività.  
Il giovane era conosciuto come Rossignol, giacché non c'è nulla di più ammaliante del canto d'un usignolo, ma molti ignoravano che, sotto l'aspetto d'agnello, languiva un lupo. Non si tirava indietro in nulla, assetato com'era di svaghi, e niente gli dava piacere quanto camminare sul ciglio della distruzione.  
Questa caratterizzante tendenza all'autocompiacimento era l'unico motivo per cui Rossignol aveva accettato, dopo pochi istanti d'incertezza, d'indossare corsetto e campana, oltre a svariati metri di stoffa color ciano, rosso e rosa vivo, e di gettarsi a capofitto nella scommessa di Madame De la Motte.   
Nessuno avrebbe mai indovinato che sotto la cipria e il belletto si nascondesse un ragazzo sulla via dei sedici anni e non una ragazzina.  
Si doveva ammettere, poi, che la malefatta della marchesa era stata ben architettata.  
I colori e il modello dell'abito erano gli stessi che Marie Antoinette aveva indossato all'Opera poco più di due settimane prima, e il bando di Madame Bertin riguardo gli abiti del  _journal_  della regina era scaduto da poche ore.   
Rossignol non osava nemmeno immaginare quanto la sua gentile amica avesse speso per far confezionare una tale meraviglia d'ultima moda, insieme a delle scarpette di raso e ad una parrucca che aveva il traballante aspetto di una torta: sulla sommità dell'acconciatura era rappresentata una coppia d'amanti, uno disteso sul letto addormentato e una china su di lui con una fiaccola.   
Se si guardava con attenzione si poteva distinguere una minuscola goccia cristallizzata nell'atto di scivolare dalla candela, destinata a svegliare il Dio addormentato.  
"Non siate sciocco e fate come vi dico." si era raccomandata la marchesa, sistemandogli la maschera di pizzo di modo che gli coprisse quasi l'interezza del viso "E ricordate che personificate la fiducia tradita di Amore nei confronti di Psiche. Se la regina vi chiederà come vi siete attenuto al tema, rispondete così."  
"Ho capito, Ursule, piantatela di tirarmi qui e là come una bambola-"  
La marchesa aggrottò la fronte, tirandogli uno schiaffetto sulla mano guantata.  
"Chiamatemi Zia, Rossignol! Ricordatevi che siete..."  
"Vostra nipote Charlotte, venuta dalla campagna in visita." Rossignol le scoccò un sorriso smagliante, ben più maturo dei suoi quindici anni. "Non mi troverete mica marito, vero?"  
La donna sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
"Non dite stupidaggini, vi si noterà a malapena."  
"Voi credete?" replicò lui, rabbuiandosi.   
La marchesa non poté fare a meno rabbrividire, ben sapendo dove avrebbero potuto portare l'arroganza e la vanità di quel ragazzo con l'aria da cherubino -soprattutto quella sera, quando era ben cosciente d'essere il burattinaio dell'intera faccenda. Non era una buona idea lasciare il gioco in mano a Rossignol ma, d'altra parte, né la marchesa De la Motte né i suoi complici avevano molta scelta.  
Dopotutto, si doveva ammettere che il ragazzo era una visione: pur essendo femminile nell'aspetto, mentalmente la sua virilità non era affatto intaccata dall'idea di indossare abiti così stravaganti ma, al contrario, ne usciva esaltata.   
Un palco nuovo su cui esibirsi, una luce nuova sotto cui mostrarsi: ecco cos'era quella scommessa per Rossignol, il bel malizioso, il lupo travestito.  
"Se farete del vostro meglio per non svelare l'inganno troppo presto, sì. State vicino a _Monsieur le Duc_ e, per carità, non andatevene a gironzolare!"  
Il giovane sfarfallò le ciglia. Erano lunghe, ricurve, e facevano capolino da dietro i ritagli della maschera in seta e pizzo con la stessa grazia di quelle di una ragazza.  
"E perché mai?"  
"Perché non vogliamo certo che qualcuno si ricordi e chieda in futuro di voi."  
"Vi chiedo di nuovo: perché mai?"  
"Oh, Rossignol!" sbottò la marchesa "Siete impossibile."   
Rossignol sorrise candidamente, ignorando nella maniera più assoluta che risposta ci si aspettasse da lui.  
"Rossignol?" Ripetè il nome come se non fosse il proprio. Con estremo sgomento, la marchesa s'accorse che non gli era necessario che forzare un poco la voce: un falsetto niente affatto sgraziato, morbido, completava il travestimento del giovane “E chi sarebbe? Io sono Charlotte, cara zia, ve ne siete forse scordata?”  
La donna sbuffò di nuovo, tanto forte che un ricciolo le sfuggì dall'acconciatura alta almeno venti centimetri sopra la testa.  
_Con tutto questo lavoro_ , pensò la donna, _sarà necessario tornare da Leonard prima di stasera._  
Se solo ne avesse avuto il tempo, dato che fortunatamente il parrucchiere era così galante da farle ancora credito nonostante avesse un conto aperto per svariate centinaia di Luigi. Ma no, no, ora c'era da accomodare Rossignol.  
“Non scherzate, giovanotto, non siete affatto divertente.”  
“Ah, io invece vi voglio molto bene, cara zia."   
Ursule de la Motte diede in un sospiro esasperato, scostandosi con un gesto infastidito.  
"Siete impossibile. Vi ricordo che potrete avere un terzo della rendita solo se vinceremo questa scommessa."  
Rossignol, suo malgrado, si trovò costretto ad annuire. Doveva rifarsi di ciò che aveva perduto ai dadi e in parte anche per questo aveva accettato di prender parte alla mascherata, sicché il suo interesse nella vincita era sincero. Avrebbe fatto di tutto perché  _maman_  non si accorgesse dei soldi che mancavano dal suo borsellino.  
Alzò gli occhi sulla dama, sentendosi già più risoluto.   
Dopotutto, cos'era mai andare a Versailles vestito da donna, quando oltretutto nessuno l'avrebbe riconosciuto? Danzare un po', fare conversazione: niente a cui non fosse avvezzo e che non sapesse di far bene.   
"Farò del mio meglio, _madame_." assicurò.  
Nonostante il carattere mutevole di Rossignol, a tali parole la donna si concesse che tirare un sospiro di sollievo: il ragazzo sapeva stare al gioco, per quanto assomigliasse più ad un animale selvatico che ad un gentiluomo.  
_E' giovane_ , dicevano a corte,  _lasciategli tempo per crescere_.   
Ma Ursule sapeva di cosa fosse capace Rossignol per una lode, per un capriccio; dunque, si chiedeva, perché amarlo così profondamente?  
"Lo spero davvero." disse, baciando teneramente un lembo dell'abito del giovane.   
In un modo o nell'altro cadevano tutti nella sua trappola e lui, che ora la stringeva fra le esili braccia, regnava impunito nel suo impero di menzogne.

 

#

 

Per il primo ballo mascherato d'aprile, Marie Antoinette aveva eletto il tema della fedeltà. Le casse dello Stato erano vuote e molti fra i presenti già conteggiavano le candele che si sarebbero potuti accaparrare alla fine della serata, tuttavia la sovrana sorrideva, nel vuoto e nei bisbigli creati dal suo arrivo, e si guardava attorno a testa alta.  
In un tripudio di satin rosa e oro che richiamava i colori del suo entourage, per quella sera esonerati dal bando di Madame Bertin riguardo le nuove creazioni, l'acconciatura meccanica ornata di cagnolini che correvano in cerchio svettava per quasi mezzo metro sopra la fronte rosata della Regina. Anche volendo, era impossibile non notarla.  
Il principe di T. fu fra i primi ad avere l'onore di porgerle omaggio, inchinandosi profondamente.  
“Buonasera, monsieur.” lo salutò la regina, gioviale. Cugini per vie paterne, lei e T. avevano avuto modo di conoscersi solo a Versailles e, sebbene la regina non mostrasse alcuna intenzione particolare nei suoi confronti, il principe era accettato con benevolenza dai sovrani. Non faceva parte del  _lever_  del re, ma era accolto con un sorriso ogni qualvolta desiderasse parlare con lei o con Louis.  
I balli non facevano eccezione.  
“Siete splendida anche questa sera, maestà.”   
“Anche voi, cugino. Da cosa siete mascherato?”  
“Da Dante, come potete vedere dal colore rosso del vestito, che è rimasto fedele alla propria Patria fino alla morte.” rispose lui, ancora col capo chino ma un sorriso che si faceva strada sulle labbra. Gli era sembrata una scelta poco originale, sul momento, ma il tema era quantomai insolito e non era mai stato un uomo fantasioso.  
La regina, comunque, si portò il ventaglio alle labbra e T. seppe che lo faceva per nascondere una risata deliziata.  
“Ingegnoso, davvero ingegnoso.” commentò, approvando con un cenno della testa. L'alta acconciatura oscillò pericolosamente, ma rimase in piedi. "Anche se, ammetto, inaspettato. La fedeltà non è solo amorosa, dite?"  
Il principe annuì.  
"Perdonatemi. Non conosco fedeltà più profonda di quella dovuta alla mia terra,  _ma reine_." rispose e, per un istante, sentì tutto il peso dell'attenzione della regina su di se'. Gli occhi di Marie Antoinette, grandi e rattristati da qualcosa che il principe non riusciva a comprendere, per quanto si sforzasse, lo studiavano con greve intensità.   
"Non conoscete amore, dunque."  
“ _Votre majestè_.” la richiamò una delle dame che le erano accanto, con il viso a cuore pallido sotto la maschera di satin giallo. Marie Antoinette si voltò, lanciando un'ultima, languida occhiata al principe T.  
“Abbiate cura di divertirvi, monsieur.” si accomiatò, con una certa fretta, ma già lanciava occhiate altrove, accennando alla Lamballe e alla Polignac “Vogliamo andare,  _mes cheres_?”   
T. era di nuovo libero, seppur perplesso dal bizzarro comportamento della cugina.  
Aveva creduto di farle piacere omaggiando lei e suo marito, invece si ritrovava compatito e appesantito dal pietoso sguardo con il quale Antoinette si era accomiatata. Ora più che mai aveva in animo di gironzolare un po' prima di ritirarsi, imbarazzato a sufficienza dall'aver trattenuto la sovrana per più tempo del dovuto in una conversazione che, evidentemente, aveva causato disagio ad entrambi.   
Come faceva sempre seguendo l'esempio del re, il principe T. si sarebbe ritirato alle dieci.  
Tuttavia, proprio mentre occhieggiava l'orologio a pendolo su una mensola -un putto d'oro che segnava le nove e tre quarti- scorse quella che, si convinse, doveva essere una visione.  
Una ragazza con le guance di rosa e l'acconciatura non troppo vistosa, fermata solo da un paio di piume di struzzo che le ricadevano morbidamente sui riccioli bianchi, avanzava con le mani al petto come in preghiera; quando i cortigiani le facevano largo lei, imbarazzata, sorrideva nel più dolce dei modi.   
Più che scivolare, come facevano invece le altre dame, incedeva a minuscoli saltelli al pari di una bambina.  
T. riconobbe nella sua accompagnatrice Madame de La Motte, ma non ci volle molto perché la marchesa lasciasse la sua protetta nelle mani dei giovanotti che le si erano stretti attorno, attirati come mosche da quelle labbra color fragola. Lui per primo era incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.  
Per quanto bizzarro, non era raro incontrare facce nuove a Versailles. I nobili di campagna sedevano alla stessa tavola da gioco di chi, invece, risiedeva alla reggia dai tempi d'oro della sua creazione; i paggi ricevevano visite frequenti dai loro parenti, per lo più piccoli drappelli di personalità elitarie delle campagne che spedivano i loro rampolli nella speranza di vederli crescere fra le maggiori autorità d'Europa, e ciò faceva di Versailles un gioioso luogo d'incontri inaspettati.  
Di certo, T. non si sarebbe mai immaginato di trovare un angelo fra gli uomini. Una bambola, con movenze insondabili, che ora si fermava a ravviviarsi i boccoli, ora chiacchierava con una dama.   
Madame de La Motte pareva, a giusto titolo, particolarmente soddisfatta della graziosa compagna.  
Per la prima volta in molto tempo, T. ricordò di non essere solo un principe, per quel che valeva, ma anche un misero essere umano. Non certo degno di una creatura così bella: non un Paride, non un Cesare.   
Ma quando si voltò per rubarle nuovamente uno sguardo e scoprì, tristemente, che lei era già sparita nella folla accompagnata dal suo drappello di dame, come la luna e le stelle spariscono allo spuntar dell'alba, si maledisse per non aver avuto più coraggio.  
“Se mi è concesso prestarvi la mia esperienza, amico mio, io considererei questa sala come una scuderia.”   
Sobbalzando, il principe T. venne riportato alla realtà.   
Lanciò subito un'occhiata all'uomo che aveva parlato, nonostante la voce fosse impossibile da non riconoscere: ne scorse prima le piume del cappello, poi la parrucca incipriata e stretta da un fiocco dorato, infine la giacca in albicocca e oro. I colori non avrebbero lasciato da soli spazio a dubbi, ma T. conosceva bene il viso franco di Monsieur _Le fil de France._    
Il conte Charles-Philippe d'Artois, di ventisei anni appena, portava con estrema eleganza i colori della cognata e se ne stava mollemente appoggiato ad uno dei tanti caminetti spenti, offrendo un gentile sorriso ora a questo, ora a quello.  
T., tuttavia, inarcò un sopracciglio di fronte a quella strana affermazione.  
“Sono confuso, monsieur.” ammise.  
Non desiderava essere preso per sciocco dal conte d'Artois, ma non era così folle da indovinare la risposta ad una frase tanto vaga.   
Sapeva, come tutti, che il conte era appassionato di corse. Tuttavia non capiva che nesso potesse avere con la festa, né capiva come potesse essere stato scoperto con tanta facilità da un uomo che si faceva vanto d'essere perennemente distratto.  
Impensierito, cercò con lo sguardo la ragazza: temeva di averla perduta ancora prima di poterle parlare. Se fosse accaduto, non avrebbe mai perdonato d'Artois per l'interruzione dei suoi propositi.  
Tuttavia, con un sospiro di sollievo, si accorse che lei era proprio come quando l'avevo lasciata e stava chiacchierando con Philippe de Noailles, un uomo ridanciano e dalle spalle larghe. De Noailles, a differenza della moglie, era d'animo brillante: la giovane esibiva un sorriso da dietro il ventaglio e annuiva con trasporto alle parole del principe, ridendo di tanto in tanto. Quando capitava, potè notare T, piccole rughe d'espressione si disegnavano attorno ai suoi grandi occhi azzurri.  
Ma d'Artois non aveva finito di parlargli.  
“Questa stanza è una scuderia e voi dovete scommettere, mon ami. Sapete giocare allo sport dei re, immagino.”  
“No, affatto.” replicò T, scrollando le spalle. “Non è mio costume scommettere sulle corse, né su altro.”  
Si vide bene dall'aggiungere che lo trovava contrario alla morale cristiana, dacchè il conte era tanto potente quanto appassionato di gioco, ma non poté non arrossire sentendo d'Artois ridere della sua risposta.  
“Ebbene, non importa.” disse, gesticolando “Facciamo caso che lo siate. State per scommettere su uno di questi cavalli, la decisione è scritta sul vostro volto. No, non negatelo. Voglio solo consigliarvi, amico mio, di non puntare con troppa leggerezza su puledre graziose d'aspetto che, spesso, si stancano a metà della gara e accennano a voler tornare indietro, o addirittura non si muovono più.”   
Il conte gli offrì un gran sorriso. Lo faceva sembrare più giovane e allegro, come se ogni peso dell'etichetta scivolasse via per lasciare posto a cameratismo maschile e un sincero interessamento per il benessere altrui: d'Artois, in quel momento, sembrava un bambino che porge un fiore al proprio tutore.   
Il principe T. sospirò a fondo, rilassando le spalle.  
“Non sono bravo nelle scommesse e non perderei niente a seguire il vostro consiglio. Farò del mio meglio.” promise; nel chiudere gli occhi, però, già l'immagine della bella sconosciuta danzava nella sua mente. In quei pensieri era lui a farle da cavaliere e la trascinava in una danza senza posa, fatta di salti e sguardi e respiri pesanti, così sfrenata da risultare oscena, così estrema da essere possibile solo nella fantasia d'un uomo geloso.  
D'Artois, che parve non accorgersene, gli batté una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Andate da lei, ballate una volta e poi lasciatela andare. Fidatevi di me.”

Il principe T. aveva raccolto tutto il proprio coraggio per andarle a parlare. Ogni cosa, a ben vedere, si era svolta come da etichetta: gli inchini, le presentazioni, gli sguardi ben nascosti dietro le maschere.  
Charlotte De Chigny aveva la voce più strana che T. avesse mai udito, come il cantare d'un ruscello in estate, e i modi aggraziati che venivano certo da un'educazione claustrale. In ogni parola il principe scorgeva nuove prove di modestia e timidezza ma, pur stupendosene in un primo momento, decise in fretta che la ragazza era una compagnia squisita.  
La invitò in un minuetto rammentando le parole d'Artois e ripromettendosi 'solo uno'.  
Poi, si sa, anche l'animo più saldo tentenna di fronte alle tentazioni.  
Quell'unico ballo divenne il primo al quale ne seguì un secondo, ed un secondo ad un terzo e così via.  
Più l'orchestra suonava, più T. si convinceva che il posto della piccola Charlotte fosse fra le sue braccia.  
Quando il piedino della ragazza gli pestò una scarpa, poi, si chiese se non la stesse per caso facendo stancare troppo -che altri cortigiani se ne risentissero pure, si era eletto suo custode e protettore, non l'avrebbe lasciata neanche se lei l'avesse domandato.   
Trovò tuttavia saggio condurre la propria compagna fuori dalla pista da ballo, con tutta l'intenzione di cercare un divanetto libero per conoscersi meglio.  
Tuttavia, la ragazza pareva -e qui, dunque, T. non potè far altro che dar conto a D'Artois- più interessata a ciò che accadeva nella sala che alla loro intimità.   
“Ah, e quello che parla con monsieur le comte?” domandò Charlotte, accennando col capo all'angolo più occidentale del salone.   
Il principe T. si ritrovò così a spiare d'Artois in compagnia d'un uomo alto, snello, fasciato in una marsina dorata e che, al posto dell'usuale parrucca, indossava un tricorno calato su nudi boccoli color rame che gli accarezzavano le spalle raccolti in una coda morbida.  
Nonostante la giovane età -non doveva avere più di trent'anni- il naso greco, così come il mento diritto e le labbra sottili, lo facevano sembrare estremamente severo.  
T., nonostante la fitta di gelosia, si compiacque di ritenersi molto più avvenente dell'uomo in questione.  
“Alain de Ort-Sur-Mer” disse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e, al contempo, chinandosi su Charlotte per farsi sentire solamente da lei. La ragazza era accomodata su una poltroncina di raso e T., non trovando niente di meglio, si era appollaiato sul bracciolo e teneva un braccio stiracchiato lungo lo schienale del divanetto, ad imitazione di un'ala protettrice. “Duca di Ovigny, fa parte della cerchia intima del conte di Lauzun.”  
“ _E della regina_.” decretò Charlotte, con voce fatale.  
Allora il principe T. non sapeva ancora di star guardando negli occhi il suo più grande rivale e non comprese affatto il tono della ragazza, a metà fra un sospiro ed un commento velenoso. C'era dell'invidia in quelle parole, ma celata oltre graziosi occhi azzurri dalle lunghe ciglia, quasi invisibile.  
T. aggrottò la fronte e lanciò a Charlotte una rapida occhiata, per controllare che non si fosse per caso stancata troppo e incuriosito da un commento così bizzarro, e l'occhio gli cadde inavvertitamente sul corpetto dell'abito à la mode.   
Per quanto poco capisse di donne, vedeva anche lui che Charlotte non era sbocciata. Anzi, il suo collo era sì flessuoso, ma le ossa delle spalle sporgevano sgraziatamente e il torso non accennava quell'onda delicatissima che plasma il bacino delle fanciulle.   
Sarebbe stato da chiedersi...  _Ma no, impossibile_.   
Scacciò il pensiero con uno scrollar del capo, dandosi dello sciocco.  
Doveva pensare a essere cortese con la piccola, non perdere tempo a far brutti pensieri.   
“Charlotte, volete che vi porti dell'acqua?” domandò, dal momento non era un uomo da dire 'che vi si faccia portare'. Come aspirante prete era stato votato all'azione in prima persona e, come gentiluomo, mai si risparmiava negli atti di cortesia.  
Charlotte lo guardò brevemente, poi sembrò subito pentirsene. Per un momento fece vagare lo sguardo sulla sala gremita di persone mascherate eppure perfettamente riconoscibili. Esitò sulla marchesa De la Motte e T. potè vedere come la povera Charlotte trattenne il fiato quando la zia le fece cenno.   
E' forse ora di andare, per il mio angelo? Si chiese.  
Certo era che, dolce com'era, Charlotte non si sarebbe mai sognata di fare capricci per rimanere più a lungo. T.,  che l'aveva osservata con attenzione, sapeva di aver colto l'animo modesto e un po' provinciale della ragazza. Non era una viziata ragazza di Parigi, una di quelle che si figurano mentre dipingono e suonano nei loro begli appartamenti con vista sul fiume e sui giardini, né una signorina educata, ma esageratamente disinvolta, avvezza sin dalla giovane età alla vita di corte.  
Era per qualche motivo, senza alcun dubbio, diversa.   
Finalmente una ragazza diversa.  
“Vostra zia?” domandò, dal momento che lei si era chiusa nel più mite silenzio.  
“Sì, mi fa cenno.”  
“Dovete andare, non è vero? Ebbene, vi lascio libera. Solo, ditemi, vi rivedrò? Rivedrò la mia Charlotte, prima che se ne ritorni in campagna come un sogno all'alba?”  
Per un secondo, per l'occhiata che ricevette, temette d'averla offesa.   
“Charlotte, dite?”  
“Ma che c'è, mademoiselle? Non vi sentite bene?”  
“Ah, siete così gentile con me!” si lamentò lei, allora, portandosi le mani alle tempie e dondolandosi appena, oscillando di qua e di la come un pendolo, in un comportamento così stravagante che, per un attimo, T. ne fu spaventato “E io... Ah, io mi commuovo! Non lo vedete, principe, che mi fate piangere?”  
“Ma perché mai?” domandò il principe T., avvicinandosi ancora di più. Non comprendeva la situazione.  
Saltò in piedi all'istante, inginocchiandolesi davanti e prendendole una mano fra le sue. Credeva, in cuor suo, di aver capito i motivi di una tale improvvisa reazione: il tenero cuore della damigella era spaventato dall'inevitabile. Non era quindi suo dovere rincuorarla?  
“Che tragica fatalità incontrarsi ad un ballo che inneggia alla _fidelitè_ , quando la lontananza è nemica dell'amore. Ma non siate triste, non piangete. Non volevo certo farvi versar lacrime.”  
“Ma queste non sono lacrime di tristezza.” puntualizzò Charlotte, con una certa, accorata urgenza che non fece altro che infiammare i sentimenti e le intenzioni del principe T. Ormai la ragazza si era nascosta completamente il viso nella mano libera e le sue spalle erano scosse da tremiti sempre più forti.  
“Per cosa sono, dunque?”  
“Per la vostra ingenuità.” replicò Charlotte, d'improvviso con voce più profonda. Si scostò la mano dal viso e, in contemporanea, sollevò la maschera che aveva indossato fino a quel momento. Occhi di tempesta, sì, ma che nascondevano un carattere che era tutto il contrario delle infatuate previsioni di T. “Sono un uomo, idiota.”

Il principe T., disgustato, lasciò la mano di Charlotte.  
O, come si sarà capito, di Rossignol.

 

#

 

Dal Duca di Ovigny a sua madre, Mathilde  
  
_Maman,_  
  
_Vi assicuro che avete completamente frainteso le mie intenzioni._  
_Mi sarebbe impossibile lasciare Versailles ora che ho appena cominciato ad ambientarmi e a stringere amicizie interessanti._  
_Vedete, tre sono le cose che contano qui a corte: i segreti, l'etichetta e le sedie libere. Ascoltate i primi, seguite la seconda ma con un occhio cercate sempre le terze: una semplice regola di sopravvivenza, come consigliato dall'abate di Digione. Seguendola, per il momento mi trovo incredibilmente a mio agio a Palazzo._  
_Ma vi parlavo delle conoscenze che ho incontrato qui e che, spero, in futuro si riveleranno amicizie sincere e durature._  
_Il Conte d'Artois, fra tutti, è un esempio di come la mia vita a corte si stia trasformando da noiosa parentesi a piacevole vacanza._  
_La mia cara cugina Martine ha intercesso per me presso di lui, ma non è servito alcun mediatore perché diventassimo amici: il fratello minore del re è un uomo di gusto, con un buon carattere e uno spirito allegro. Non vi nasconderò che mi trovo in imbarazzo quando beve troppo, poichè temo sempre di venir messo a parte di qualche segreto importante, ma fortunatamente non siamo mai soli quando Monsieur da' fondo alla bottiglia._  
_Ho avuto modo anche di parlare con Monsieur le prince de Rohan, che è fra le menti più brillanti che abbia mai incontrato. Vi piacerebbe, madre, se solo poteste parlargli._  
_Ma come certo saprete meglio di me, poiché è risaputo che certi svaghi sono preferiti dalle signore che dai gentiluomini, essere qui mi costringe a partecipare a innumerevoli feste e balli._  
_Per il primo dei suoi due Masquerade mensili,_ Notre Majesté _ha organizzato un vero piece d'art in onore della fedeltà._  
_I motivi mi sono sconosciuti, ma ho trovato il tema singolarmente interessante: per una volta non era un ballo a tema fiocchi rossi o scarpe blu, così mi sono trattenuto più del solito. Maman, dev'essere stato il destino._  
_Ho qui intravisto la più bella fra le creature: con i riccioli biondi incipriati ed acconciati_ à la mode _, con occhi grigi da sembrar finestre sul cielo temporalesco e i tratti minuti di bambola. Altro non ho notato, subito, se non quella perfezione fatata. Mi chiedevo chi fosse mai, finché non è stato suonato il terzo minuetto e l'angelica sconosciuta è apparsa sulla pista fra le braccia di un fortunato giovanotto._  
_Vi confesso, poichè siete mia madre e so che perdonerete queste parole, che non ho mai odiato nessuno come quel gentiluomo._  
_Ma lei... Ah, se l'aveste vista! Un visoche pareva scolpito nel marmo, le dita morbide con unghie come rose e di forma regolare, il vestito accollato su un petto ch'aveva ancora da sbocciare._  
_Fu allora che sentii che l'amavo, che dovevo incrociare i nostri destini._  
_Eppure, per fortuna!, proprio in quel momento due gentiluomini decisero di fare commenti ad alta voce._  
_D'un primo momento li trovai oltremodo sgarbati, ma ora li ritengo i fautori della mia salvezza da una gran brutta figura. Vi riporterò, in breve, la loro conversazione._  
  
"Ma che bravo!"  
"Ma che grazia e quanta eleganza. In fede, ingannerebbe sua madre."  
"E farebbe innamorare i suoi fratelli, l'uno dopo l'altro. Che ciglia, che occhi, che visino. Sia chiaro, è l'ultima volta che scommetto con voi a questo proposito. E la patente di nobiltà, e il vestito?"  
"Madame De la Motte, dalla cerchia della Polignac. Ho sentito che gli ha persino comprato la parrucca e una berlina. Sapeva di aver già vinto, la gran signora, e non ha badato a spese; in fondo, le tornerà tutto con gli interessi."  
"Che peccato! Se solo fosse una giovane davvero: per lei appenderei il celibato al chiodo."  
"E quello sventurato che l'accompagna? Qualcuno dovrebbe metterlo a parte dell'imbroglio."  
"Sì, fa un po' pena."  
"Sono certo che Madame la Marquise sarà molto soddisfatta di sé quando le riferiranno del successo."  
"Senza dubbio."  
Pausa, il minuetto s'arresta e il giovane fa volteggiare la dama sopra di sé con un gesto oltremodo aggraziato. Lei è bellissima e uno dei due commentatori sospira a fondo.  
"Mi ripeto, Jerard, questo è un grande spreco davvero: quanto è crudele il mondo, quanto sciocche le apparenze." e poi, dopo un altro sospiro: "Ah, come sta bene vestito da donna, quel Rossignol!"

_Mi sono sentito così sciocco che ho lasciato la mascherata senza aggiungere altro._  
_Lo confesso a voi, maman, perché so che troverete di che sorridere nell'inesperienza di questo vostro figlio, che come un folle s'è fatto abbagliare dalle luci del bel mondo._  
_Non trovate che sia divertente? Io ne ho riso tanto, una volta considerato che non ero certo io quello che si trovava in torto. E quel cavaliere, accompagnarsi per tutta la sera ad una menzogna, ad una scommessa, ad un bel tranello con occhi d'angelo! Ne provo pietà._  
_Ma voi, madre, vi prego, ridete con me di questa mia strana avventura._  
_Capite, ora, perché non posso lasciare Versailles? C'è così tanto che mi sfugge, ancora, e sento di non essere nient'affatto pronto a ritirarmi in campagna senza aver almeno esperito la vita di corte. Con che occhi guarderei mia moglie, se fosse più scaltra di me?_  
_Nel frattempo imparo più che posso e, vi prometto, mi sto impegnando a fondo nella comprensione della vita che si conduce qui e a Parigi._

_Ora vi lascio, mi chiamano per la messa._  
_D'Artois richiede la mia presenza e io ne sono grato, dal momento che accompagnarmi a lui in certe occasioni formali, capite bene, è un grande onore che non sono certo di meritare._  
_Nella più grande speranza che vi sentiate presto in forze e che mi raggiungiate a Parigi,_  
_Vostro figlio,_

_Alain,_  
_Duca di O._

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo Secondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si chiese se non fosse la fine meritata d'un brutto scherzo, ma in tal caso sarebbe stata la Marchesa de La Motte quella da punire. No, quel dolore al petto doveva essere una punizione per gli anni passati bevendo, giocando e pensando che la vita fosse solo rose, vino e belle donne.  
> Ora il fato gli presentava davanti un uomo della categoria che Rossignol aveva sempre deriso, credulone e impettito, bigotto e vigliacco, ma che gli toccava quel cuore che il giovane aveva creduto d'aver perso una notte, fra le vie fangose di Parigi."

_**Capitolo Secondo** _

 

 

"Lasciatemi dire che siete oltremodo sfortunato, amico mio."  
Rossignol, oltre il tavolo da gioco, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Si chiedeva  _come_ il suo avversario potesse essere così tranquillo giocando quella che era, di certo, una mano che l'avrebbe portato alla sconfitta. Ma, d'altra parte, D'Artois era conosciuto per le sue disinvolte sconfitte a carte.  
Tuttavia, era bizzarro che il conte iniziasse a discorrere d'altro durante un gioco che richiedeva una certa concentrazione e, ancor di più, lo era il fatto che si preoccupasse di esordire con frasi tanto enigmatiche. Rossignol capiva che ciò significava solo una cosa: c'erano questioni più impellenti d'una partita a carte e il conte aveva tutta l'intenzione di portarle all'attenzione generale.  
Che fortuna, dunque, che fossero solo loro due insieme ad un manipolo di domestici che sfaccendavano dietro al piano da accordare e ai tendaggi da spolverare.  
Rossignol, impaziente per natura, perse immediatamente qualsiasi interesse per il gioco. I pretesti non lo interessavano affatto.  
"Direi piuttosto il contrario, monsieur." replicò, abbassando le carte e mostrandole all'avversario. "Stavo vincendo."  
Oltre ad essersi stancato, sapeva anche che non era saggio vincere troppo contro il conte d'Artois: nonostante fosse bonario ed un buon perdente, non si poteva mai prevedere se e quando se ne sarebbe potuto risentire e il rischio era che se ne lamentasse con il re suo fratello o -peggio!- con madame la regina.  
Tuttavia, d'Artois si sciolse in un sospiro lamentoso, nient'affatto consono al suo spirito vivace.  
"Non parlavo del gioco, Rossignol." dichiarò il conte, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale imbottito della sedia, appoggiando il collo sull'asta di legno. Piccoli ricci castano scuro gli accarezzavano il collo, tracciando mezzelune sulla sua giugulare lattea. " _Notre Majesté_ ti ha notato, l'altra sera."  
"Ah."   
Davvero, il giovane non avrebbe saputo dire altro: non era stato visto in anni trascorsi gomito a gomito con il migliore amico della regina e ora, l'unica notte che si prestava ad una sciocca scommessa, veniva notato?  
Senza dubbio, quella era sfortuna.  
"Dice che desidera vedervi. Naturalmente sa la verità, dal momento che Yolande è stata svelta a metterla a parte della scommessa."  
"Non se n'è risentita, non è vero?"  
D'Artois rise, piano, giocherellando con le carte che ancora teneva in mano.  
" _Au contraire_ , l'ha trovato divertente." disse "E ciò che la regina trova divertente deve far parte della sua cerchia: vi invita ad un'udienza privata domattina, a Versailles."  
 _Temo di non essere nemmeno in condizione d'incontrare una vecchia parente, figurarsi una regina.  
_ Seppur con imbarazzo, Rossignol sapeva che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare queste parole: giovane, impuro e inviso persino ai suoi stessi genitori, era certo che una creatura deliziosa come Marie Antoinette l'avrebbe disdegnato in breve tempo.   
Tuttavia lei era la regina e non le si poteva negare alcunché, men che meno la propria obbedienza: avrebbe trovato le parole per convincere il sarto a fargli credito, in un modo o nell'altro, ed a suo padre avrebbe chiesto in dono una nuova parrucca alla moda.   
Rossignol, così deciso, chinò il capo in un grazioso cenno d'assenso.  
"Verrò."  
Il conte rimase in silenzio un istante, come a soppesare la sincerità di quelle parole, ma dopo un momento ne fu soddisfatto. Qualcosa, nelle sue membra, si rilassò; quando si mostrava disinteressato era più simile ad una rosa in boccio che ad uno stoccafisso come i suoi pari, notò Rossignol, e notevolmente più attraente.  
Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, il giovane osservò anche che d'Artois lo guardava come se fosse un fratellino: con grande affetto e, ora Rossignol non sapeva se dirsene lusingato o offeso, un certo senso di protezione.  
"Potrebbe essere presente anche il principe T. al _petit dejeneur_ della Regina, vi avverto. Desiderate che vi tolga d'imbarazzo, se se ne presentasse la necessità?"  
Lui scosse la testa.  
"No, lasciate che me ne occupi io."  
"Come desiderate, ma vi avverto: non sarà molto disposto ad ascoltare le vostre argomentazioni."  
"L'orgoglio ferito è davvero così forte da annebbiare la ragione d'un uomo amabile?" si domandò Rossignol, a mezza voce, e d'Artois si strinse nelle spalle. Se avessero avuto la risposta, probabilmente, la natura umana sarebbe stata molto meno complessa e indicibilmente più noiosa.  
Tuttavia, entrambi conoscevano il principe per un uomo ben più saggio di quello che avrebbe potuto attaccar briga davanti all'intera corte: la faccenda era sotto controllo, quindi non se ne parò più.  
"Cosa dovrò dire alla regina?" domandò Rossignol, con sincerità.  
D'Artois scosse le spalle, versandosi del vino nel bicchiere: a Versailles non poteva neanche toccare una brocca senza che qualcuno gliela porgesse gridando all'insulto, quindi era ben felice della libertà offerta da Parigi.   
Come poteva capire i sentimenti della sua sfortunata cognata, così cara eppure così ingabbiata in una prigione d'etichetta dove neanche il più pietoso dei cortigiani avrebbe mai e poi mai rinunciato al privilegio di servirle qualcosa; se ne sentiva schiacciare lui, che era capace di lasciare che i dispiaceri gli scivolassero addosso come acqua, e non osava immaginare cosa potesse provare la povera 'Toinette.   
Eppure, capiva anche le motivazioni d'ansia di Rossignol.  
"Qualsiasi cosa che la intrattenga." consigliò, dopo averci pensato su per qualche istante "Scherzate pure, è una donna che apprezza le battute, ma non esagerate mai."  
Rossignol, con quell'aria da scapestrato, troppo volubile per amare e troppo giovane per soffrire la solitudine, poteva essere un facoltoso lacchè alla corte di Francia.   
Perché non aveva mai fatto il suo ingresso nella schiera di cortigiani? La risposta era, naturalmente, insita nella sua natura di monello: si annoiava.  
Per quanto d'Artois avesse tentato di inserire il giovane compagno nella danza di Versailles, dato che il suo rango gli avrebbe certamente concesso qualche privilegio presso il re, Rossignol non ne voleva sapere.   
Che garanzia c'era, quindi, che il ragazzo sapesse portarsi al cospetto della regina? Preferiva le sale dell'Opera, le commediole scandalose messe in scena a porte chiuse, il vino e le amanti facoltose. Come una piccola Du Barry, ma con un viso infinitamente più angelico, Rossignol era una fonte quantomai sicura per atteggiamenti poco consoni ed, all'occasione, imbarazzanti.  
"Inchinatevi e non datele mai la schiena." proseguì d'Artois, solennemente, prendendo un sorso di vino "La regina non si fa problemi lei stessa ad infrangere l'etichetta quando è nell'intimità della sua cerchia, e con lei si respira una singolare atmosfera rilassata, tuttavia ricordate che è la sovrana."  
"Dicono che sorrida spesso." mormorò Rossignol, come se non avesse ascoltato una sola parola. D'altra parte, questo d'Artois lo sapeva, il ragazzo era particolare: non sempre ascoltava anche se sarebbe stato saggio farlo, oppure dava solo l'impressione d'essere distratto. Non si poteva mai sapere, con lui.   
"Sì." asserì "Ed è molto bella, quando lo fa."  
Rossignol alzò lo sguardo turchino sul conte; la luce del tramonto gli conferiva una cangiante limpidezza, facendo sembrare i suoi occhi ora azzurri ora grigi, ma sempre chiarissimi.  
"Desidero davvero far piacere alla mia regina, Charles. Ditemi come e seguirò i vostri consigli: io e _Notre Majesté_ già in comune abbiamo l'affetto che proviamo per voi, che per me siete come un fratello, ma non basterà di certo per diventarle amico."  
A quelle parole, d'Artois sentì il cuore stringersi nel petto, come perdere un battito e poi riprendere a correre più veloce che mai. Era l'affetto per quel ragazzo cresciuto con lui, forse, o i modi seduttori di Rossignol? Appariva così puro, ma lui che lo conosceva sapeva distinguere malizia laddove appariva più candido.  
Scosse la testa, nascondendo l'imbarazzo nell'ennesimo sorso di vino, e parlò:  
"Rammentate che _Notre Majesté_ s'annoia facilmente, ma è di buon cuore e d'animo gentile. Non viziatela apertamente, ma fatela sentire apprezzata. Siate cortese, ma non viscido, e alla moda, ma non scadete nella volgarità. Disprezza gli adulteri e gli immorali, ma non è una bacchettona. Sopratutto, non mentite per alcun motivo al mondo."  
Rossignol, con ben presenti le parole del conte, allungò un braccio sul tavolo da gioc per prendere le carte abbandonate da d'Artois. Incapace di star serio troppo a lungo, il giovane trovava diletto nell'interrompere discorsi troppo seri: prendendo a mischiare il mazzo, socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Potrò insegnare a _Notre Majestè_ dei giochi di prestigio con le carte.”  
D'Artois rise, battendo il pugno sul tavolo.  
“Ah, so già come finirà.” replicò, fra le risate “Farete di 'Toinette un'eretica, Rossignol.”  
“No, vi sbagliate. Farò sì che per lei il tempo non esista, che le ore durino istanti e che la notte sia come il giorno; poiché questo è ciò che mi riesce meglio.”

 

#  
  


Rossignol sapeva di essere bello.  
Non gli serviva niente più che uno specchio d'acqua limpida in cui ammirare il proprio riflesso per rendersene conto; come un moderno Narciso, con l'unica differenza che, ad un certo punto, il riflesso stesso avrebbe preso vita per affogare la propria controparte reale. Ad ogni buon conto, farselo dire da una regina era un gran complimento e sia Marie Antoinette che la graziosa contessa di Polignac espressero con tanta foga il loro entusiasmo da farlo arrossire. D'Artois, con un colpetto di tosse imbarazzato, diede una pacca sulla spalla del giovane conte.   
Poco importava che la regina fosse così allegra da dimenticare l'etichetta, protetta com'era dalla privacy conferita dall'udienza strettamente informale, poiché Rossignol non poteva permettersi il lusso d'essere scortese. Chiunque a Versailles sapeva del poco amore di madame per le regole del palazzo, ma di Rossignol non era ancora stato detto nulla.  
D'Artois, che aveva già scorto il giovane T. fra i pochi presenti, sperò che non scoppiasse lo scandalo.  
Ovviamente, doveva immaginare che Rossignol fosse poco incline a star lontano dai guai.

“Oh! Ma io vi conosco: siete il principe di quella sera! T., sbaglio forse?”  
"Sbagliate di certo, monsieur." replicò freddamente T., ergendosi in tutta la sua statura e alzando il mento molto al di sopra della testa del ragazzo, che invece lo guardava ad occhi spalancati. "Non ho idea di chi voi siate."  
Rossignol, riconoscendo l'inganno, sorrise.   
"Mio caro principe, sono colui che vi ha fatto torto di recente. Vi ho riconosciuto e colgo l'occasione per venire a scusarmi."  
Marie Antoinette, in un grazioso svolazzare di trine, si mise in mezzo a loro e guardò lungamente ora l'uno, ora l'altro. Sbatteva le lunghe ciglia bionde come una farfalla e l'entusiasmo tradiva la sua età non più giovane, contornando la bocca e le guance di sottili rughe d'espressione.  
"Principe, via, perdonatelo." incitò, con uno spettro di risata nella voce.   
Era ovvio che il teatrino messo in piedi da Rossignol la stesse divertendo molto, lo si comprendeva dalla vivacità con cui si esprimeva, e anche il giovane sentiva d'essere allegro. D'Artois, che si torceva le mani, non aveva invero nulla da temere: Rossignol celava la più intima convinzione che il principe T. fosse di buon carattere, quindi non c'era modo che si opponesse ai desideri di Antoinette.  
Non in pubblico, perlomeno.  
Era davvero un uomo facile alla burla altrui, quel principe dal bel viso. Uno sciocco fatto e finito.  
"Lo farò, Madame, se è il vostro desiderio." replicò infatti, chinando il capo. Mare Antoinette si avvicinò appena al principe, ondeggiando.  
"Ma state nascondendo un sorriso!" esclamò, prima di rivolgersi a Rossignol "Rossignol, siete già stato perdonato, vedete?"  
"Vedo, _Votre Majestè_. Sono felice che il principe sia tanto magnanimo."   
"È perché siete irresistibile, piccolo usignolo." si intromise la voce chioccia di Yolande de Polignac. La donna strizzava gli occhioni viola come una gatta infiocchettata intenta a far fusa, compiaciuta del proprio lavoro, il che faceva solo apparire la Lamballe più eterea e malmessa del solito.   
"Yolande!" la richiamò d'Artois, scoppiando in una risata, ma la duchessa scosse le spalle come a protestare, silenziosamente: ' _ma è vero!_ ' e non replicò altro.   
Rossignol, inclinando il capo, sorrise con tutta la modestia che gli riuscí.  
"Siete davvero adorabile." mormorò la regina, portandosi una mano alle labbra, studiando Rossignol ora da davanti, ora da dietro. Gli fece sollevare il mento, con delicatezza, e il suo bel sorriso si allargò. "Potrei vestirvi ancora da ragazza? lo permettete?"  
Il ragazzo annuì graziosamente.  
"Disponete di me come preferite, _Majestè_." rispose, senza mancare di lanciare uno sguardo a T.   
Come aveva previsto, sul viso del principe era apparso del rossore che prima non era presente, nonostante la fronte solcata da minuscole rughe che convergevano fra le sopracciglia.   
"A Rossignol non dispiace poi tanto indossare un corpetto" scherzò d'Artois, alzando al cielo un bicchiere semivuoto di vino rosso.   
La principessa di Lamballe sospirò, con la laconica melancolia di sempre, accasciandosi sul bracciolo tondo del divanetto in velluto; nel modo in cui il suo petto si alzava e abbassava affannosamente sembrava che faticasse a respirare, immagine aiutata dal pallore delle sue guance.   
"Allora vi proporrei volentieri uno scambio. La mia povera schiena fa così male..."   
Rossignol sorrise, incrociando le braccia al petto, e pensò che forse l'avrebbe fatto davvero: uno scambio, laddove il dolore diventava una prova di forza ed uno strumento di seduzione, benchè di tortura, l'avrebbe tenuto occupato per un po'.   
Non importava che, dal fianco della regina, D'Artois gli stesse inviando discreti cenni di diniego, né che la Regina e la Polignac sembrassero, al contrario, estremamente entusiaste.  
Bastava che lui stesso si divertisse.  
“Se prometto di non recar danno a nessuno, questa volta, posso farlo.”  
Immediatamente il principe T. era arrossito un poco alla menzione della situazione poco piacevole causata dall'inesistente Charlotte e, ormai, Rossignol non potè fare a meno di notare che non lo guardava più: perchè mai avrebbe dovuto?  
Era facile immaginarne il motivo.  
Per quanto il principe T. si sentisse ancora frustrato dalla beffa di cui era stato inaspettata vittima, si era inaspettatamente riscoperto incapace di qualsiasi tipo di controllo.  
Un uomo come lui, cresciuto con la promessa del chiostro, che faceva della pazienza un vanto e della sobrietà una regola, si trovava preda di quella parte di sé di cui aveva sospettato l'esistenza ma mai esperito gli effetti.  
Voleva scappare da Versailles, ma vi era in qualche modo legato.  
Rossignol, il diavolo dal viso di cherubino, androgino e malevolo, si era impadronito del suo cuore. E dire che il giovane, da come l'aveva salutato con garbo e si era scusato, aveva modi così discreti!  
T. era stato, al contrario, poco socievole e taciturno. Quella ritrosia che egli aveva mostrato a Rossignol per tutto il pomeriggio, e che era continuata a cena, non era che la vergognosa figlia d'un sentimento più forte della simpatia e, al tempo stesso, meno puro dell'amore.   
La marchesa De La Motte, più esperta in certe situazioni, s'era già premurata di lanciare a T. più d'una occhiata di compatimento: sapeva che Rossignol non era nell'animo né uomo né donna, sicché intuiva come si sentisse il principe T. e lo controllava senza dire una parola.

Comunque, il pomeriggio era passato ed il principe T. si era confinato in un angolo: osservava Rossignol e Yolande de Polastron giocarsi le proprietà di Lauzun ai dadi, senza mai stancarsi di trovare nuove sfumature nella pelle di quello che si era rivelato essere un giovane paria, non più alla portata delle sue ovvie intenzioni romantiche.  
Se non altro, ora approcciarlo era molto meno complicato, nonostante nessuno potesse sospettare un intento meno che limpido dell'agire del principe. Vendetta o passione che fosse, le chiacchiere potevano intralciarlo nel suo scopo.  
Mentre così pensava, sentì un brivido freddo lungo la nuca.   
Il conte d'Artois si era avvicinato al tavolo da gioco in marsina smeraldo ed aveva stretto le spalle di Rossignol in un abbraccio fraterno. Sussurrandogli all'orecchio qualcosa aveva sorriso, scostandogli un ricciolo color grano dalla fronte; T. Si chiese se non fosse quello il modo in cui si guardano i libertini legati dai medesimi peccati.  
Tuttavia, il rapporto fra i due non lo impensieriva.   
Altra storia riguardava un distinto gentiluomo che si stava presentando, tallonando il conte, e che il principe poteva riconoscere per fama: trentenne, slanciato ma non alto, con i capelli color rame liberi dalla parrucca e il tricorno orlato d'oro. Immediatamente, il principe T. si vergognò d'essere stato lui stesso a presentarlo a Rossignol.   
Alain D'Ovigny aveva il profilo d'un re e la cortesia d'un cortigiano.  
In verità, sentendo una fitta allo stomaco ed una più profonda al cuore, T. dovette ammettere che non s'era mai sentito così minacciato: d'Ovigny guardava Rossignol come un frutto maturo.   
Il principe, mordendosi le labbra, riconobbe il pericolo: vi era improvvisamente diventato sensibile. Non s'era mai preoccupato di nulla in vita sua, se non delle elementari necessità corporali e spirituali, tuttavia ora si sentiva elettrizzato.   
Sollevò il braccio e subito si trovò accanto un paggio.   
Doveva agire in fretta se non desiderava perdere contro Ovigny; quest'ultimo, senza tuttavia dirlo apertamente, s'era dichiarato suo rivale nel momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su Rossignol.  
Gesticolando, T. chiese dove potesse trovare uno scrittoio e oggetti da cancelleria.  
Carta e penna, aiutate da fretta e gelosia, sarebbero bastate per raggiungere lo scopo o per distruggere per sempre le più dolci speranze: Rossignol avrebbe declinato le più amorevoli richieste, nell'infelice caso in cui non le avesse trovate consone, o la storia avrebbe fatto il suo corso.  
La tentazione l'aveva trovato sprovveduto, disarmato, e quella lettera era la sua bandiera bianca sulla quale avrebbe provveduto ad elencare i motivi di resa.   
Il principe T., nell'atto d'alzarsi e di scusarsi con la loro gentile ospite, lanciò un ultimo sguardo al tavolo dei dadi: Alain aveva preso il posto di Rossignol, che ora spiava il gioco da sopra la spalla della principessa Carlotta, ma i due si scambiavano sguardi. Che vincesse o perdesse, Rossignol omaggiava il bel conte con il suo sorriso malizioso.   
Sì, la più disperata delle situazioni richiedeva un fermo intervento.   
  


#

  
_Incontratemi al boschetto di Dioniso appena potete. Aspetterò tutto il tempo che vi piacerà farmi aspettare tuttavia, se non vorrete vedermi, rispondete a questo messaggio.  
Colui che si compiace d'esservi fedele,   
T_  
  
"Possibile?" mormorò Rossignol, incupitosi, quando gli fu consegnato sul piattino d'argento un biglietto che era stato piegato più volte con mano imprecisa e non sigillato.  
Temeva l'ombra d'angoscia che gli si era dipinta sul viso: Yolande e Charles lo guardavano, curiosi, ed era chiaro che gli altri fingessero solamente il loro disinteresse.  
"Cos'è?"  
Rossignol sfoggiò il suo miglior atteggiamento da annoiato, scrollando le spalle e il capo.  
"Un'amica mi chiede di tornare a Parigi."   
"Ah!" esclamò d'Artois, come se capisse l'intera faccenda.  
Carlotta sorrise da dietro le mani chiuse per lanciare i dadi, ma non disse niente.  
"Non ci andrete, vero?" aggiunse il conte, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo "Non ci potete lasciare così."  
Rossignol scoppiò a ridere.  
"Ma non sto giocando affatto!" replicò, indietreggiando di un passo: aveva ceduto il suo posto ad un gentiluomo da poco conosciuto e che, in verità, gli piaceva molto. A causa di questa nuova compagnia gli dispiaceva allontanarsi, ma certi affari meritavano tutta la sua attenzione e non aveva intenzione di negargliela.  
"Ah, lasciatelo stare, monsieur!" rispose Yolande, schiaffeggiando scherzosamente la mano di D'Artois "Una donna non può vivere senza di voi, Rossignol. Io lo capisco: vi conosco da così poco e già vi adoro. Quante lettere simili dovete ricevere al giorno? Cento? Mille?"  
"Yolande, non fate la modesta:avete ricevuto lettere del genere molte più volte di quanto non abbia fatto io." replicò il giovane.  
Era sconvolgente il modo in cui si rivolgeva a chi gli era superiore in rango ed età, ma la consapevolezza del proprio fascino l'aveva reso, nel tempo, sfrontato. Nel passare accanto ad Alain ebbe cura di sfiorarne il braccio piegato, ma nessuno se ne accorse.   
"Se mi volete scusare, rispondere alla povera signora con le rassicurazioni che abbisogna è mio dovere."  
"Che cavaliere siete, amico mio" gli urlò D'Artois, con indubbia malizia, e Rossignol, che già gli dava le spalle, si compiacque di sentirlo aggiungere in tutt'altro tono: "Par bleau, Alain, mi fate infuriare! Smettetela di vincere!"  
Rossignol ripeté quelle parole a sé stesso, incapace di mascherare la propria soddisfazione. Nel passare uno specchio, si fermò ad ammirarvisi: giovane e vittorioso come un Alessandro, amato più di Adone.   
_Smettila di vincere, Rossignol.  
_ _Diveterai odioso._  
  
"Forse vi ho sconvolto più di quanto pensassi."   
Il principe T. ammiccò dalla penombra, come se si nascondesse dalla luna stessa.   
Accanto alla statua di Dioniso, la silhouette del principe era poco più di una sfumatura nera nel cortile circolare ma Rossignol lo vedeva come se fosse giorno pieno.   
"Forse." rispose questi, incrociando le braccia al petto. Lo guardava apertamente, con tutta la franchezza d'un dio, incurante di ferirlo con ogni battito di palpebre. "Forse avete sovvertito terra e cielo, quella notte: ditemelo voi. L'avevate forse premeditato?"  
"Cosa?'  
"Di farmi innamorare di voi."  
"Sono un uomo come voi, principe."   
Una frase tanto sciocca, che pure doveva essere pronunciata, strappò a T. una risata amara.  
"Quello, credetemi, lo vedo bene." rispose, con un ghigno "E' ciò che più mi dà da pensare."  
Rossignol scosse la testa con un " _ah_ " di gola, profondo e simile al lamento d'un animale ferito. Aveva preso a camminare su e giù, calciando il ghiaino.   
"E' quello che avrebbe dovuto fermare le vostre pene sin da subito." rispose, dopo averci pensato su per qualche istante. Si era sciolto i capelli, tolto la parrucca e slacciato la cravatta, ma ugualmente si sentiva ingombrato da abiti troppo stretti.   
Guardandolo, T. Trattenne il respiro: vestito con gonna e corsetto aveva la delicatezza di una donna, ma ora mostrava la fermezza d'un uomo in divenire. Batteva le palpebre ed era Charlotte, lo guardava di nuovo e tornava ad essere Rossignol.  
"Siete il diavolo." mormorò, prima di poter pensare.  
Rossignol gli lanciò un'occhiata, gli occhi azzurri spalancati e languidi.  
"Mi dite che mi amate, eppure mi offendete in tal modo?"   
"Temevo di offendervi solo dichiarando i miei sentimenti." puntualizzò il principe, con una certa tranquillità che stupì Rossignol; non erano parole semplici, eppure le pronunciava con una tale sfrontatezza da renderle accettabili "Vi confesso, sono sollevato. Può forse essere che non siete solo un ragazzino che si diverte a ingannare gli altri?"  
A quelle parole, Rossignol sentì un gran calore salire al viso e temette d'essere arrossito.   
Non di piacere, né di vergogna: si sentiva profondamente toccato dalle parole che gli erano state rivolte. Ne aveva disgusto.  
"E voi, dunque? Non mi state forse prendendo in giro ora? Ah, bella vendetta mi presentate: dite di esservi innamorato di me, ma sono parole sincere?"  
Allora il principe T. barcollò come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato.   
Era tanto alto che raggiungeva quasi la cinta di Dioniso, ma si distingueva dalla statua in eleganza: un'ombra sottile nel buio del giardino dalla quale Rossignol si ritrovò a non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. Prima di quella bizzarra confessione, più simile ad un'accusa, T. era stato un damerino in tacchi e parrucca incipriata, con la mente obnubilata dal desiderio platonico nei confronti d'una campagnola che neanche era mai esistita; ora Rossignol scorgeva infine la profondità di quegli occhi nocciola.  
Guardava il principe e vedeva l'infinito.  
Dedizione e perversione condividevano uno spazio nel cuore di quell'uomo magro dai tratti ben cesellati, morbidi, ingentiliti ulteriormente dalla massa di ricci scuri. L'aveva visto uomo, donna e demone: ancora osava parlare d'amore?   
In tutto questo tempo, il principe aveva anch'esso guardato Rossignol senza rispondere, come rapito.   
Entrambi si sarebbero stupiti della similarità dei loro pensieri non detti, per quanto essi fossero impossibili da esprimere senza offendere se stessi e l'altro.  
"Allora?" lo incalzò il giovane, ma tutto quello che riuscì a strappare a T. fu un sospiro.   
Tale mancanza di risolutezza lo infastidì enormemente: iniziava a diventare impaziente. Disperava per avere una reazione, ma oramai capiva di aver spaventato il principe con la propria veemenza.  
Tuttavia, c'è da dire, ne né l'uno né l'altro erano avvezzi a far la corte ad un uomo. Non sapevano come prendersi né, tanto meno, come trovarsi.   
Allora Rossignol continuò, ora mosso dalla furia, ora da un sentimento che non gli era ancora completamente chiaro: "Ebbene, dunque, non perdiamo altro tempo. Volete una risposta al vostro scherzo? Terminare la vostra vendetta? Eccovi: sono venuto qui per farvi la cortesia di dirvi che non provo il più debole sentimento per voi. Non scrivetemi più: se ci rivedremo, non venite a parlarmi. Mi avete offeso a sufficienza stanotte per mille anni. Addio."   
  
_Se solo T. Sapesse,_ pensò nel dargli le spalle.   
Il principe era silenzioso, tanto che si sentivano le risate dei cortigiani negli angoli più frequentati del giardino, ma la sua presenza era come una bruciatura sulla pelle di Rossignol.  
Si chiese se non fosse la fine meritata d'un brutto scherzo, ma in tal caso sarebbe stata la Marchesa de La Motte quella da punire. No, quel dolore al petto doveva essere una punizione per gli anni passati bevendo, giocando e pensando che la vita fosse solo rose, vino e belle donne.  
Ora il fato gli presentava davanti un uomo della categoria che Rossignol aveva sempre deriso, credulone e impettito, bigotto e vigliacco, ma che gli toccava quel cuore che il giovane aveva creduto d'aver perso una notte, fra le vie fangose di Parigi.  
Perché mai doveva ricordarsi d'essere un umano solo quando provava dolore? La gioia, il senso di vittoria non gli davano sensazioni altrettanto vive.  
E dire che era stata, fino a quel momento, una così bella serata.

  
  


 


	3. Capitolo Terzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rossignol andava disperatamente alla ricerca di respiro. Voleva tornare a vedere e sentire come un essere umano, mentre paventava d'essersi tramutato in pesce; galleggiava sotto il pelo dell'acqua ma non aveva alcunché per trovare sollievo. Né branchie per vivere, né pinne per salvarsi.  
> Madame Dorianne era la pescatrice cui si rivolgeva quando si sentiva snaturato."

 

  _ **Capitolo Terzo**_

 

  
"Quel giovane sarebbe un grazioso nuovo elemento nel nostro piccolo circolo di gioco, vostra maestà, se mi permettete di suggerirvelo."  
"Oh, non potrei dirmi più d'accordo, Yolande, credetemi. Il ragazzo ha un grande _savoir faire_."  
Rossignol strinse i pugni.  
Nascosto dietro una tenda, intrappolato in un gioco, era costretto ad udire pettegolezzi su di sé: com'era piccola, Versailles, che pure sembrava tanto grande! In un modo o nell'altro si finiva sempre imprigionati nell'angolo sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
Così non poteva palesare la propria presenza, nè tapparsi le orecchie. Sentiva le risate e avrebbe desiderato esser sordo.  
Per quanto i pettegolezzi sul suo conto fossero trattati con inaspettata indulgenza, Rossignol non riusciva ad ignorare la loro pesantezza, che pure mai prima gli aveva recato fastidio alcuno, e non poteva fare a meno di notare quanto essi potessero intralciare il suo possibile rapporto con quell'esclusivo drappello di nobili.  
Ora si divertivano alle sue spalle, ne chiacchieravano, ma cosa avrebbero detto dell'intercorso con un principe di loro conoscenza?  
Ne avrebbero riso? Avrebbero provato disgusto?  
Improvvisamente, con un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, Rossignol si trovò davanti all'immensità del rischio corso appena qualche sera prima; quando il gioco di un principe non era sembrato così folle, né pericoloso.  
"Yolande, voi parlate con un cuore di madre. Ha pressappoco l'età di vostra figlia, non è vero?"  
La duchessa di Polignac diede in una risata argentina; chiunque non le avrebbe dato più di vent'anni, con quella gioia di vivere e la voce sottile, e non avrebbe mai sospettato che fosse una donna che aveva superato già da molto la soglia della maturità.  
"Credo di sì, anche se non saprei dire con certezza.” la donna si interruppe un istante, prima di continuare: “La verità è, credetemi, che lascerei a malincuore la mia Aglaé nelle sue mani."  
"Perdonate la scortesia, madame, ma mi offro volentieri al posto di vostra figlia." commentò qualcuna, suscitando un moto d'ilarità generale che fece arrossire d'imbarazzo Rossignol "Dicono sia molto abile."  
"Abile?"  
"Oh, non fingetevi innocente, marchesa…"  
"Ad ogni modo, bello lo è di certo."  
"Senza dubbio." concordò la regina, la cui voce era riconoscibile fra mille.  
Rossignol si morse le labbra, sentendosi sicuro nel suo nascondiglio dietro la porta ornata di specchi. Poteva origliare i discorsi di quel gruppetto di donne che pensavano di essere in intimità e ciò non gli dava, per la primissima volta, alcun piacere.  
Si sentiva di troppo: un animale del serraglio regale. Come avrebbe preferito non sentire affatto quelle parole!  
Yolande era entusiasta di lui, così come la regina, ma ciò nondimeno discorrevano della sua persona come di un nuovo cagnolino: non poteva non chiedersi quando avrebbero cominciato a scegliere per lui collarini e gioielli. Quando l'avrebbero nutrito da piattini sul pavimento e da ciotole di diamanti -per quanto tempo, poi, prima di stancarsi inevitabilmente e scegliere un altro fanciullo o fanciulla con cui baloccarsi.  
Sentirle parlare era un tormento.  
Come gli era venuto in mente di giocare con i bambini a nascondino? Forse era stata l'insistenza di Antoinette, esuberante nonostante l'età adulta, o forse era il potere degli occhi della giovane Maria Teresa, limpidi e vasti specchi color delle viole. Chi altri, in Francia, aveva occhi così magnifici?  
La principessa era d'una bellezza stupefacente ed il principe prometteva d'essere altrettanto grazioso -fragile, sì, ma ciò non faceva altro che renderlo una creatura d'inaspettata purezza agli occhi degli adulti. Come cristallo, vi si poteva guardare attraverso.  
Comunque fosse, Antoinette amava vedere Rossignol giocare con i figli: credeva, a dispetto delle voci che non mancavano mai di biasimarla, che il giovane avesse un ottimo influsso sui bambini.  
Ciò non bastava, tuttavia, a mettere un freno alle lingue delle madri.  
"Dicono che i suoi genitori lo detestino. Sapete, per via della reputazione."  
"Ah, _à la merde_ la reputazione." fu il sospiro di una, lasciato sfuggire con estrema naturalezza nonostante tale linguaggio potesse scandalizzare il più colorito dei gentiluomini.  
“Madame, contentevi! Vi sembra forse una bettola, questa?"  
"Mon Dieu, _non_." la donna sembrava colpita dal rimbrotto, come se la stupisse. "Ah, _notre majestè_ , sapete che non volevo offendervi. Dico solo che Rossignol è molto bello e che, con quel viso, sua madre farebbe più mostra d'intelligenza a tenerselo stretto."  
Ho fratelli più degni dell'amore di una madre, pensò con asprezza Rossignol, ed una sorella che sta per regalarle una nipote.  
Questo non potevano saperlo quelle signore, naturalmente, dal momento che non si erano prese il disturbo di esplorare il suo retaggio. Non che i suoi fratelli lo tenessero in gran considerazione, dopotutto, e Josephine tornava a stento nella casa materna.  
Trophine, la sorella più giovane, a malapena aveva avuto un assaggio del mondo; avrebbe potuto essere bella quanto la principessa, e altrettanto vivace, ma la malattia aveva stroncato quell'amicizia possibile prima ancora che Rossignol avesse avuto il tempo di pensarci.  
"Trovato!" strillò Maria Teresa all'improvviso, sollevando la tenda dietro la quale si nascondeva il giovane. Aveva le gote arrossate e gli occhi che brillavano di gioia "Vi ho trovato, _chevalier_!"  
Rossignol sorrise, chinandosi per accarezzarle i boccoli biondi.  
"Siete stata bravissima, _ma princesse_ " l'elogiò, ricambiato da gridolini di contentezza.  
Il gioco del re e della principessa, che tanto piaceva ai bambini di corte, vedeva Rossignol come il fiero cavaliere che proteggeva la corona da tutti i mali.  
Con l'eccezione che, e qui andava plaudita la fantasia della giovane Maria Teresa, il cavaliere era un gran fifone che soleva nascondersi nei luoghi più improbabili, lasciando alla bambina il gramo compito di scovarlo: solo allora il cavaliere tornava valoroso e andava a procacciare ai piccoli reali dolcetti, giocattoli e animali da cortile che facevano impazzire i domestici. La regina guardava con divertita magnanimità ai passatempi dei figli, sebbene Charles avesse formalmente il suo palazzo personale a cui badare, e non mancava di ammirare Rossignol per la sua pazienza.  
Certo, in quei giorni il ragazzo detestava con tutto il cuore il ruolo di balia.  
Poteva essere a rincorrere il principe T., con le sue sciocchezze e le sue prediche, fino a farlo capitolare; invece si trovava impegolato con una graziosa copia in miniatura della regina Antoinette ed il suo timido, grazioso fratello.  
Finse di non udire i commenti dall'altra stanza (“O _h, cielo! E' stato qui tutto il tempo?_ ”), tuttavia non poté non risentirsene e chiedersi se, dopotutto, quelle donne non avessero paura del danno che poteva arrecar loro.  
Poteva farle cadere ai propri piedi ma, al momento, gli intrighi da romanzo non lo interessavano.  
" _Chevalier_ , dov'è il re?" lo apostrofò la bambina, in tono autoritario, e il ragazzo trattenne a stento una risata.  
"Magari si trova con la regina madre. Volete andare a vedere?" propose, con quella voce che si usa solitamente per essere cospiratori ma che, con i bambini, acquisisce tutto un altro significato. Maria Teresa ne fu entusiasta e, con un minuscolo saltello, prese la mano di Rossignol. Solitamente non le era permesso di saltare e correre, ma sotto la supervisione del giovane conte le erano concesse follie inimmaginabili per una principessa reale.  
D'altra parte, lui ricordava con affetto i momenti in cui i suoi fratelli lo avevano trattato con la stessa dolcezza; c'erano stati giorni in cui Guy l'aveva lasciato giocare con i suoi figli più piccoli, che lo chiamavano “ _zio_ ” e lo abbracciavano nel mezzo di un giardino dove nessuna offesa era ancora stata arrecata né immaginata.  
Erano lontani quei giorni. Molti di quei bambini dormivano in piccole bare di legno, stroncati come giovani rami.  
Guy era salpato oltre il mare, portandosi dietro chi era rimasto, per servire il re e le colonie.  
Nulla era più come un tempo, se non la tenerezza di una mano di bambina che stringeva quella di Rossignol.  
"Accompagnatemi da _maman_." gli ordinò la principessa, stringendosi al suo fianco.  
Rossignol annuì, già pensando a come accomiatarsi dalla regina per pensare ad un piano riguardo ciò che era accaduto precedentemente in giardino. Quella questione non gli dava pace; doveva trovare una soluzione efficace o ne sarebbe impazzito.  
"Andiamo da vostra madre, altezza." acconsentì, nel più formale dei modi.  
Con questo, il giovane metteva fine ai giochi. Sentiva di non poter sopportare oltre il peso delle parole che aveva ascoltato.  
Una volta riconsegnati i principi in mani più esperte, compito quantomai difficile da portare a termine in breve tempo senza risultare poco socievole e mantenendo un comportamento dignitoso, spronò un cavallo alla volta di Parigi.

  
Rossignol andava disperatamente alla ricerca di respiro. Voleva tornare a vedere e sentire come un essere umano, mentre paventava d'essersi tramutato in pesce; galleggiava sotto il pelo dell'acqua ma non aveva alcunché per trovare sollievo. Né branchie per vivere, né pinne per salvarsi.  
Madame Dorianne era la pescatrice cui si rivolgeva quando si sentiva snaturato.  
Quando si presentò alla sua porta, gettando con disinvoltura un Luigi d'oro in mano ad una cameriera, Madame D. lo accolse in nulla al di fuori di una sottile veste da camera. A parte il delicatissimo lino che le sfiorava i fianchi floridi ed i seni a malapena coperti da boccoli color della terra bagnata, era armata solo del proprio fascino.  
“Rossignol, _mon petit_.” lo salutò poggiandosi al corrimano in marmo del suo salone. Sembrava un fantasma mentre si sporgeva dall'alto, graziosamente ricurva sulla balaustra. “Che piacevole sorpresa. Cosa vi porta in casa mia così presto? Non è neppure ora di cena.”  
Lui lasciò che i domestici gli togliessero giacca e cappello. Respirava affannosamente e gli bruciava il petto, ma in qualche modo sentiva che lei poteva riportarlo sulla terraferma.  
Infallibile.  
Si fidava di lei come d'una madre; la bella peccatrice che non gli nascondeva nulla, che lo istruiva al prezzo d'una notte. Senza di lei si sarebbe sentito perso.  
“Non parlate, Madame.” le ordinò, allentandosi il cravattino. Saltava i gradini a due a due, febbricitante e impaziente e fuori di sé -ma lei non ne era affatto spaventata. No, pareva compiaciuta. “Mostratemi la via per il vostro letto.”  
La conosceva ormai a memoria, a dire il vero, ma essere invitato era sempre più piacevole che conquistare.  
Madame D. era _davvero_ la panacea di tutti i mali.  
_Forse,_ pensò più tardi, con la testa sotto le gonne della sua signora,  _forse è la risposta anche al dolore del Principe._

 

#

 

“Lasciate che vi dia un consiglio da amico. Da uomo assennato a uomo assennato, se volete.”  
Alain rivolse al compagno un ghigno, incurante del ballonzolare del cavallo e del forte dolore alle anche che gli procurava. Il conte d'Artois, disinvolto sulla sua baia, sembrava nato in sella ad un cavallo in trotto e parlava gesticolando, con solo una mano fissa sulle redini di pelle: non uno scossone lo faceva vacillare e si muoveva con grazia e forza. Alain, da parte sua, avrebbe voluto urlare dal dolore.  
Se già il bruciore alle cosce non fosse stato insopportabile, si era aggiunto l'imbarazzante incontro con uno degli stallieri alla seconda scuderia: piuttosto che riconoscere il rossore sul viso del giovane ed i suoi boccoli color carbone avrebbe preferito morire. Fortunatamente il ragazzo non si era compromesso, anche se certamente d'Artois non era così sciocco da ignorare il suo incedere goffo, al pari d'un poveraccio sedutosi inavvertitamente su carboni ardenti.  
No, non era affatto dell'umore di ascoltare prediche.  
“Siete sempre stato generoso a dispensare consigli.” rilanciò “Ma poco incline a seguirli voi stesso.”  
“E' questo che ci rende uomini, se dite. Viviamo di consigli che diamo ad altri e che dovremmo rivolgere a noi stessi ma che siamo troppo ingenui per seguire. Crediamo di far sempre meglio degli altri, voi non credete?”  
Alain annuì, aggrottando la fronte.  
Il conte d'Artois era un cocciuto, perciò il motivo per cui aveva accettato di cambiare discorso tanto facilmente non poteva che insospettirlo. Tuttavia parlava troppo bene per poter dissentire, quindi non c'era modo di scampare alla conversazione.  
“Giusto.”  
“Mentre in realtà pecchiamo quanto e più di loro.”  
“Giusto di nuovo, ma non capisco dove volete arrivare.”  
Il bel viso del conte s'adombrò, ma non azzardò una risposta.  
D'Artois tirò le redini verso di sé, in modo così leggero che la cavalla arretrò d'un passo e incespicò fra trotto e galoppo, non comprendendo l'ordine che le veniva imposto. Dopotutto, era risaputo che quell'uomo amava davvero confondere gli esseri attorno a lui. Era un fauno, uno scherzo su due gambe, bello come un angelo ma caduto nel vizio: Alain non potè far altro che seguire il suo esempio e rallentare, ma la domanda rimaneva valida.  
“Rossignol.” rispose il conte, cupamente.  
_Ah._  
Ad Alain, che tanto aveva voluto piangere dal dolore fino a quel momento, scappò una risata di cuore. Ecco che, senza volerlo, il cherubino si prendeva nuovamente gioco di lui; stava diventando un vizio del giovane Rossignol farsi beffe dell'onore altrui, e che vittima si stava rivelando Alain! Un vero martire.  
Naturalmente, d'Artois sapeva prendere quella reazione quantomai spontanea come quello che in realtà era, sotto la maschera dell'ilarità: una confessione bell'e buona.  
D'altra parte, come poteva essere altrimenti? Rossignol possedeva il dono di far innamorare gli astanti.  
Era una Lady Macbeth dotata del fascino di Cleopatra, ostentava la grazia e l'innocenza di Giulietta ma, sotto sotto, sapevano tutti che era solo scena. Una Lisey Barry qualsiasi sarebbe inorridita al confronto: Rossignol era di gran lunga più fanciulla e più attrice di lei.  
Il mondo era il suo palco.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, emergeva sempre oltre il ruolo che interpretava. Che fosse Charlotte la campagnola in visita o il giovane protetto di D'Artois, faceva capolino una personalità distinta, maliziosa, fugace eppure presente.  
Se l'incantesimo avesse mai potuto avere un volto, sarebbe stato quello di Rossignol.  
Per questo Alain non si prese il disturbo di negare: nessuno l'avrebbe mai fatto. Certe inclinazioni, soprattutto se condivise dall'intera corte, risultando troppo evidenti per essere nascoste.  
“Cosa posso fare, mio buon amico?” replicò, invece, con una scrollata di spalle “Sono perso. Rossignol è il più bello fra gli angeli e voi ora mi mettete in guardia nei suoi confronti: avete fatto lo stesso discorso a vostra cognata? E alle sue dame? Via, conte, non sono certo solo in questa trappola.”  
D'Artois inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Cercare di mettere in guardia il palazzo intero dalla malia di Rossignol era un'impresa di cui non si sarebbe mai voluto sobbarcare la responsabilità, ma non poteva certo lasciare che agisse indisturbato.  
Quel ragazzo era maledetto: gioiva dell'ammirazione senza immaginare di suscitare la più passionale dedizione. Raccoglieva un quarto di ciò che realmente seminava, già distratto da chissà che novità mondana, e sorprendentemente D'Artois si vedeva costretto ad arginare i danni del suo protetto.  
“Nessuna trappola è mai stata programmata, duca.” disse, avendo cura di soppesare bene le parole. Non desiderava essere frainteso, poiché sottostimare Rossignol poteva significare perdersi in un mare di tenerezze mortali, ma non aveva interesse ad emarginare il suo giovane amico. “Il ragazzo è incosciente del proprio fascino, per quanto possa sembrare strano. Non immagina neanche di poter suscitare le più tenere e devote attenzioni, non da parte vostra.”  
“Ah, lo si comprende dalla sua disinvoltura nel gettare innuendo tanto rischiosi. L'avevo immaginato.”  
“Bene. So che l'avete guardato negli occhi: vi avrete scorto la tempesta. Guardatevi da lui, duca, e vi confesso che mi trovo in imbarazzo a dirlo a voi che reputo un uomo assennato. Ho la sensazione di averlo già detto a qualcuno...”  
“Su, non temporeggiate.”  
“Scusatemi, avete ragione. Questo discorso non mi piace, ma sento di dovervelo dire: la tentazione, lo dico per esperienza, si combatte solo cedendovi. Rossignol può distruggere tutto ciò che siete senza accorgersene, ma solo se glielo permetterete. E, in fede mia, una notte per togliersi una fissa non ha mai ucciso un uomo.”  
Alain sollevò un sopracciglio, incerto sull'esattezza delle proprie deduzioni. Il suo compagno parlava per indovinelli nonostante non fosse rinomato certo per la timidezza, al contrario, ma in quel discorso c'era più che mai bisogno di chiarezza.  
Rischiava di offendere qualcuno e una tale eventualità poteva ricondurlo a Ort-sur-Mer senza tanti preamboli, tanto più che Rossignol era entrato da poco nella cerchia più intima della Regina.  
Tutti sapevano che era lei a gestire le questioni di palazzo, dal momento che Louis Auguste amava per lo più l'isolamento nelle sue officine e fonderie.  
Mostrarsi imprudente, o addirittura irrispettoso, nei confronti di Rossignol era un rischio inaccettabile. Se la regina l'avesse scoperto o se il ragazzo si fosse deciso, nell'eventualità, a lagnarsene con lei... non c'era alcuna possibilità di uscirne integro.  
Non desiderando ancora tornare a casa dalla madre, ad Alain si richiedeva la massima prudenza.  
“Ditemi cosa devo fare, d'Artois.” mormorò infine, abbassando il capo.  
Il tricorno ornato di piume gli calò sulla fronte a causa di quel gesto, tuttavia il duca non si disturbò a rimetterlo a posto: il cavallo conosceva perfettamente la via ed il sole iniziava a indebolirgli la vista.  
Sin da piccolo era stato istruito che occhi come i suoi, dell'azzurro più pallido, erano nemici della luce del giorno: sua madre dosava con attenzione le candele e suo padre aveva fatto mettere pesanti tende alle finestre. In un castello oscuro della Bretagna era cresciuto preda del freddo e del vino, senza conoscere il calore delle coste sabbiose del sud o il fresco dei giardini di Versailles.  
Terminato il Grand Tour, più una fuga che un'autentica concessione, aveva disposto tutto per vivere una lunga vita a corte, illuminato finalmente da ciò che gli era stato sottratto da giovane; scopriva, però, che alcuni danni erano permanenti.  
Non poteva soffrire il calore dell'estate e il sole lo infastidiva.  
Era diventato un demone dell'ombra, un fantasma alla furiosa ricerca di conforto.  
D'Artois, che lo sapeva, si compiaceva di farglielo notare di tanto in tanto con una punta di sarcasmo e, più spesso, con divertita bonarietà.  
“Scrivetegli.” rispose il conte, infine, con dolcezza “Liberate il vostro cuore e confessate i vostri sentimenti. Mia moglie vi direbbe di riporli nel cuore d'un buon chierico, ma che volete, è italiana. Io non sono d'accordo: Rossignol comprenderà i vostri motivi. Parlategli.”  
Oh, sembrava una così bella idea.  
“E poi?”  
“Poi rimanete in attesa. Se conosco il nostro amico, potrebbe anche concedervi le attenzioni che desiderate. In ogni caso, il vostro animo sarà più leggero e smetterete di struggervi per lui.”  
Ora, era innegabile che quelle parole potessero aver senso. Se andava tutto bene, poi, potevano anche portare a una conclusione più felice di quella sperata da Alain stesso.  
Tuttavia, c'era un'ulteriore domanda alla quale non sapeva rispondere: era affiorata nel momento stesso in cui d'Artois aveva iniziato quella singolare conversazione, ma mai aveva trovato il coraggio di esprimersi.  
Alain, da sotto il bordo del cappello, studiò il proprio interlocutore: la sua schiena diritta, il testa alta, il portamento regale. Si sarebbe detto che i raggi del sole fossero stati creati per accarezzarne gli zigomi alti e la pelle bianca.  
Eppure c'era una pennellata scarlatta nell'armonia del conte D'Artois. Un particolare che lo smascherava come simile di Rossignol: anche lui attore nel teatro degli inganni, nascosto dietro saggi consigli e motteggi arguti.  
“D'Artois?” lo richiamò Alain.  
Il conte lo guardò brevemente, incalzandolo con un cenno del mento.  
“Posso chiedervi perché mi aiutate? Conoscete i precetti della Chiesa. State incoraggiando un'unione esecrabile. “  
Gli rispose una risata; aspra, breve, ma sinceramente sentita. Se d'Artois avesse sputato sulla Bibbia sarebbe stato meno blasfemo.  
“Non siate sciocco. Abbiamo tutti i nostri peccati da nascondere.”  
“Ma-”  
“Se noi umani ci proteggiamo a vicenda, forse l'occhio di Dio mancherà di vederci.”

 

#

 

_Rossignol, caro amico,_

_Sono molto addolorato di non avervi visto a Corte, quest'oggi._  
Speravo, in vero, di avere l'onore di incontrarvi tanto presto da immaginare di non avervi mai lasciato.  
_Il nostro comune amico, il duca D'Artois, mi informa che siete tornato a Parigi per una faccenda che non ha specificato e non sapete quanto me ne dolga._  
Sono uno dei vostri sfacciati ammiratori, come avrete ben compreso.  
_Non della dolce Charlotte che avete impersonato, seppure ammetto d'aver scorto in lei una grazia non comune anche tra le vere fanciulle, ma di voi come Rossignol. In mia difesa posso dire che non sono uno di quei folli, a voi tanto vicini, che, adorando la Commedia dell'Arte, si innamorano dell'Andreini._  
_Sono oltremodo affezionato a voi, in quanto Rossignol, è a nessun altro._  
_Temo che queste confessioni possano farvi fuggire da me, ma vi assicuro fin d'ora della discrezione dei sentimenti che provo per voi. M'avete incantato, Dio solo sa come, poiché è di certo celeste il fascino che su di me esercitate._  
Voi dite: ci siamo visti due volte se è tanto! Io ribatto: avete ragione, ma non saprei come altro dichiarare il mio male.  
Non possiedo più l'intrinseca abilità dell'uomo nel conferire senso alle cose.  
_Accordatemi la grazia d'un solo incontro, così che possa parlarvi come il più caro fra gli amici e il più adorante fra gli ammiratori. Se non vorrete peccare, ebbene, non fatelo: niente di ciò che vi chiedo vuole in alcun modo spingervi ad agire contro il vostro sincero e libero volere._  
Ci incontreremo da conoscenti, forse ci lasceremo da amici.  
Spero con tutto il mio cuore che sia così, poiché ho scorto in voi un compagno fidato e un amico sincero. Vi rivedrò, dunque, diciamo alle cinque della mattina di domani nella sala da ballo scoperta, a Corte?  
_Ritengo sia un luogo delizioso alla luce delle stelle; l'unico, forse, che possa rendervi giustizia._

 _Vi prego, venite._  
  
Con affetto,  
Alain, duca di Ovigny.

 

“Non è possibile!” urlò Rossignol, scagliando a terra la lettera. Madame D., pur nascondendo un sorriso dietro le coperte, non riuscì a non mostrarsi più divertita che preoccupata.  
“Oh, cielo.” sussurrò “Quale disastro avete combinato stavolta, _mon coeur_?”  
“Non è possibile. Due in pochi giorni!” ripetè lui, con ancora più foga. Doveva essere dannato -non c'era altra spiegazione plausibile a tanta sfortuna. Ribaltò lo scrittoio, era stato un suo regalo comunque; avrebbe restituito alla Duchessa il maltolto con gli interessi. “Prima... E ora... Oh, gli imbecilli fanno la fila fuori dalla mia porta!”  
Se non altro, ora la donna si dava pena di mostrarsi quantomeno preoccupata. Lo fissava con le sopracciglia finissime aggrottate, due striscioline color carbone nell'avorio della fronte, con il nasino all'insù deliziosamente arricciato. Aveva le braccia conserte sul petto nudo ma appariva, comunque, estremamente graziosa.  
“Rossignol...”  
“ _Madame_ , è tempo che vada.”  
“Così!”  
“Non c'è tempo per spiegare, non c'è tempo per vestirsi e salutarvi! Mi perdonerete...”  
La donna diede in uno sbuffo infastidito, precipitandosi giù dal grande letto a baldacchino per fermare il ragazzo che già, di buon passo, stava guadagnando la porta.  
“No.” strillò, prendendolo per le braccia e trattenendolo meglio che poteva. Era certo vero che Rossignol era un uomo, ma per fortuna della duchessa non era particolarmente vigoroso come certi suoi coetanei. “Non fate lo sciocco, ora. Siete nudo e, come se non bastasse, chiaramente fuori di voi. Via, calmatevi. Spiegatemi.”  
“Non c'è tempo, madame. E' un complotto ai miei danni!”  
Poteva sembrare che Rossignol fosse irremovibile, ma si lasciò guidare di nuovo dentro la stanza. Compiacendosi di aver impiegato così poco sforzo nel riportarlo alla ragione, ora alla donna non mancava che farsi raccontare l'accaduto: credeva nella forza della ragione, come alcuni del suo circolo più intimo andavano professando.  
“Di chi? Riguardo cosa?”  
“Ah, vedo la mano di quel dannato D'Artois dietro tutto questo!”  
Allora, si disse lei, non può essere tanto grave.  
Si concesse un sospiro di sollievo, dal momento che aveva immaginato chissà che scandalo, e approfittò di un momento di quiete per strappare la lettera dalle mani di Rossignol. Non ne rimase, in realtà, affatto colpita.  
“ _Mon coeur_ , è solo una lettera d'amore.”  
“Lo so bene, _madame_. Credetemi, l'ho letta con attenzione. Ma avete compreso chi è l'emissario?”  
Madame D. annuì, mordicchiandosi l'orlo del nastro azzurro che le cingeva il collo; l'unica cosa, insieme alla giarrettiera, che era rimasta a coprirla.  
“Un sodomita." dichiarò, con un'alzata di spalle "E allora? Non vi facevo così schizzinoso, mio caro, da adirarvi per una piccolezza simile.”  
“Voi non capite.” Statò Rossignol, alzandosi in piedi.  
Lei lo seguì con lo sguardo, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate alla missiva che li aveva interrotti.  
Questa volta, dal modo in cui raggiunse a grandi passi il cumulo dei propri vestiti e iniziò ad indossarli, la donna comprese che le sue intenzioni d'andarsene erano serie.  
E lei, si chiese? Lasciata così, ancora insoddisfatta, interrotta nel pieno del desiderio da quel bussare infelice che mai aveva avuto peggior tempismo.  
Rossignol non aveva pietà.  
Ma, d'altra parte, non era lui quello abbandonato prima del tempo: la sua voglia era stata placata.  
Madame D. odiava essere una donna proprio in occasioni come quelle.  
“Andrò immediatamente a cercare risposta. Vi manderò un amico, nel frattempo: confido che vi tratterà bene e, se non sarà così, mandatemi a chiamare. Vi amo, _ma chérie._ ”  
Madame D. aggrottò nuovamente la fronte, accoccolandosi in un angolo del letto e stringendosi le ginocchia al petto.  
Non era più tanto giovane da credere alle bugie del primo monello biondo che le entrava in camera, ma le menzogne di Rossignol avevano sempre un sapore particolare. Amaro.  
Non lo salutò, poichè era offesa, ma non gli disse nemmeno di non tornare.  
In un attimo il ragazzo fu fuori dalla sua stanza e lei, di nuovo, rimase sola.

 

 


	4. Capitolo Quarto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ora, va considerata la posizione di d'Artois in tutto questo: in quanto fratello minore del Re aveva una quantità considerevole di tempo libero, nonché una certa influenza su tutti gli affari di corte. A differenza di suo fratello e dei cugini, per non parlare della sua cattolica moglie sabauda, non era persona tale da esser soddisfatto scegliendo il colore dei tendaggi e cambiando i domestici a sentimento.  
> Voleva essere, ed era, mastro di marionette."

 

_**Capitolo Quarto** _

 

“Come avete osato.”  
Il conte d'Atrois possedeva occhi meravigliosi: del colore dell'ambra scura, del miele, dell'oro brunito. Insieme alla chioma di capelli scuri, incipriati più volte al giorno, quegli occhi creavano un contrasto che insolito era dir poco e attiravano sul giovane nobile molte attenzioni spesso non richieste, ma mai rifiutate.  
Rossignol aveva imparato, negli anni, a non farsi ingannare dall'apparente dolcezza di quegli occhi. Entrato senza farsi annunciare, di buon passo, sventolando la lettera di Ovigny, con parole taglienti sulle labbra, non vacillò nemmeno un secondo davanti allo sguardo cortese che l'uomo aveva alzato su di lui.  
Poteva giurare di aver visto i paggi sobbalzare -dodici anni appena, al massimo, ed in uno di loro aveva riconosciuto il figlio d'un marchese di sua conoscenza. E Rossignol, tutto guance rosee e bei modi, l'aveva spaventato!  
Certo non pensava, il ragazzino, che un figlio della primavera potesse mutare in tempesta.  
“Come avete osato.” ripetè Rossignol, più duramente. “Sono certo che siate voi l'artefice di questo.”  
D'Artois chinò il capo, senza scomporsi.  
Era seduto allo scrittoio e tutto ciò che fece fu posare i fogli.  
“ _Questo_ cosa, mon ami?”  
“La lettera! Per l'amor di Dio, non fate finta di non saperne nulla. Mi fate imbestialire; Come vi è sembrato di intromettervi nei miei affari? Dovrei essere adirato con voi, Charles. Non parlarvi più. Come mi fate rabbia!”  
Solo allora un sorriso cosciente fece capolino sulle labbra dell'uomo, come se si fosse appena rammentato di qualcosa di particolarmente piacevole.  
E' sbagliato credere che avesse aiutato Ovigny a scrivere la missiva poi inviata a Rossignol: gli si darebbe, dopotutto, un'importanza immeritata, ma ciò non di meno era soddisfatto di sapere che le sue parole avevano smosso il tavolo da gioco.  
Per quel che riguardava il ragazzo ora di fronte a lui, in franchezza, D'Artois non avrebbe mai sospettato una tale prontezza d'azione in un uomo che aveva fuggito la vita militare per darsi alla _belle vie._  
Ora, va considerata la posizione di d'Artois in tutto questo: in quanto fratello minore del Re aveva una quantità considerevole di tempo libero, nonché una certa influenza su tutti gli affari di corte. A differenza di suo fratello e dei cugini, per non parlare della sua cattolica moglie sabauda, non era persona tale da esser soddisfatto scegliendo il colore dei tendaggi e cambiando i domestici a sentimento.  
Voleva essere, ed era, mastro di marionette.  
In ogni caso, in merito alla faccenda, aveva agito con in mente il bene del suo giovane amico.  
“Via, Rossignol. Vi assicuro che mi tributate un ruolo troppo importante.”  
“Di quante e quali sciocchezze avete riempito la testa d'Ovigny, conte?”  
D'Artois scrollò le spalle, prendendo una piuma e intingendola distrattamente nel calamaio per puro divertimento. Quando si dedicava a qualcosa piegava sempre la testa di lato, appena appena, in un gesto aggraziato.  
“Non so di cosa stiate parlando, Rossignol.”  
“Mentite.”  
Rossignol aveva le guance scarlatte nel gettare sul tavolo, con immenso disprezzo, la lettera incriminata. Lo metteva a disagio; no, _no_ , lo spaventava.  
D'Artois guardò prima l'oggetto, con una 'o' di stupore disegnata sulle labbra, e poi il ragazzo. Aveva la fronte aggrottata anche se appariva di gran lunga più sorpreso che adirato: sapeva di non potersi aspettare rispetto dell'etichetta da Rossignol, quantomeno non nel privato dei suoi appartamenti, ma era comunque un gesto che andava oltre le usuali reazioni del ragazzo.  
“Amico mio...”  
“Questa lettera.” lo interruppe l'altro, e d'Artois giurò che avesse gli occhi lucidi, “Mi offende più di quanto possiate immaginare. Non solo sono io nella più totale incapacità di ricambiare i sentimenti così caldamente professati, ma mi ritrovo anche a sapere che sono sostenuti dal vostro consiglio e dalla vostra buona parola. Come posso rendere ridicolo non solo me stesso, ma voi? Si mette in gioco il vostro giudizio, qui.  
E con che faccia si dovrà andare da quel pover'uomo a dire 'mi duole, il conte s'è sbagliato'? Con che coraggio? Non so voi, _monsieur_ , ma io mi sento umiliato e triste per quel poveretto, per me stesso, e per voi.”  
Com'era possibile notare dal suo temperamento, dalla mancanza di contegno e dalla passione che mostrava, Rossignol era ancora un ragazzo. Nel suo completo azzurro con i pizzi alle maniche, il panciotto a fiori, i capelli legati da un nastro di velluto e le scarpe coi tacchetti, poteva essere scambiato per un paggio. Non era poi molto distante come età ai giovani che gli avevano aperto le porte e che, ora, ad un cenno del conte, gli porgevano un fazzoletto su un vassoio d'argento. Rossignol lo prese e se lo tamponò sul collo, laddove il velo della camicia segava e arrossava la pelle.  
Faceva incredibilmente caldo e nella stanza aleggiava uno stagnante odore di chiuso.  
“Non si possono aprire le finestre, qui dentro?” sbottò rivolto al paggio, più duramente di quanto non avesse voluto. “Sua altezza reale potrebbe avere un mancamento.”  
D'Artois, a quelle parole, rise di cuore. Una risata ricca, che sembrava abbracciare l'interezza della stanza.  
“Sembrate voi quello in procinto di sentirsi male, Rossignol.” fece notare “Desiderate che vi si porti dell'acqua?”  
“Desidero, se posso parlare esplicitamente, che sia chiarito questo terribile malinteso!”  
“Ma non v'è alcun malinteso da chiarire.”  
Il suono dei tacchi sul legno e delle finestre che venivano spalancate, con buona pace di d'Artois che, comunque, conveniva sul fatto che il caldo fosse malsano, quasi coprì il suono indignato che venne da Rossignol.  
“E voi, questo, come lo chiamate?” replicò, con un ampio gesto del braccio. “E' un problema che avete creato voi, d'Artois, come minimo dovete aiutarmi a risolverlo. Non desidero arrecar torto a chi nemmeno conosco.”  
D'Artois, di nuovo, aggrottò la fronte.  
“Non mentite.” rispose, con una certa nota dura nella voce “Avete civettato con lui.”  
“Senza malizia!”  
“Oh, non insultatemi, Rossignol, via. Non so come possiate pensare che io creda nella vostra mancanza di malizia. E non solo per D'ovigny, badate bene.”  
In quel momento, e fu ovvio, Rossignol esitò. Aveva i capelli illuminati dai raggi del sole e il viso era pallido e bello, ma a d'Artois sembrò terribilmente fragile.  
“Di cosa state parlando, _monsieur_?”  
Con tutta l'eleganza del suo rango, il conte inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Parlo di un certo nostro amico comune che pare esservi particolarmente caro. Mon ami...” sospirò, spingendo con la punta delle dita di nuovo la lettera verso il bordo del tavolo. Un gesto semplice, così poco regale che Rossignol se ne sorprese. Raramente, per non dire mai, D'Artois si mostrava vulnerabile. “Io voglio aiutarvi. Ma non rendetemelo difficile e non rendete complicata la vostra vita. Fate un favore a voi stesso e date una possibilità a questa lettera.”  
“Ma...”  
“Rossignol.” lo interruppe l'altro. Rossignol, con un brivido freddo lungo la schiena, riconobbe dal tono del conte che la conversazione era davvero, davvero finita. “Almeno provateci. Temo che non abbiate altra scelta.”  


#

 

Rossignol, accompagnato da una serie infinita di sospiri e gemiti che riempirono le stanze dei suoi appartamenti a Versailles, poco prima dello scoccare della metà della notte prese una decisione.  
Era necessario allontanarsi per qualche tempo, e in fretta. Immediatamente, addirittura.  
Attendere da lontano che una tempesta passi, piuttosto che indugiare nell'occhio del ciclone, era da sempre considerata la scelta migliore; tanto più per quel giovane che, poi, a ben guardare, non vantava alcun coraggio. No, voleva andarsene e l'avrebbe fatto.  
Mandò istantaneamente a chiamare il proprio cocchiere e fece svegliare uno degli stallieri, giacchè preparassero i cavalli, dispose che i suoi bagagli venissero preparati il più veloce possibile e, con il respiro in gola, si mise allo scrittoio.  
Non un conoscente, né un amico, venne dimenticato: scrisse decine di lettere, e altrettante ne dettò quando il suo polso fu troppo stanco per reggere la penna. Con gli occhi stanchi, torbidi, del colore del nuvoloso cielo di gennaio, e le dita sporche d'inchiostro, Rossignol fece chiamare una berlina quella notte stessa e partì prima delle luci dell'alba.  
Non andò mai ad incontrare il povero duca d'Ovigny, che alle cinque in punto fu raggiunto da un giovane, sì, ma che non era colui che attendeva.

Remis, con i ricci fulvi e il viso costellato di lentiggini, apparve al duca anticipato dal rumore dei tacchetti che affondavano nel selciato. Profumava di lavanda, come tutto ciò che apparteneva a Rossignol.  
“Vi porto una lettera del conte Jean Henri Marie de Gramont, _monsieur.”_ dichiarò, con un inchino, porgendo a due mani il piattino d'argento su cui giaceva una lettera. La carta beige, pesante, e persino la ceralacca che la sigillava sapevano di un intenso aroma di lavanda, come se ne fosse stata appositamente impregnata per essere impossibile da non riconoscere.  
Il giovane Remis, con il suo accento forte di Calais e il sorriso tirato sul viso da bambino, era proprio come una perfetta ramificazione di Rossignol.  
D'Ovigny, con una certa, bonaria rassegnazione della quale non si sarebbe mai creduto capace, prese fra le mani la lettera.  
“Cos'è, si toglie dall'impiccio di uno scomodo incontro?” domandò, divertito.  
Remis, che pure di norma non sarebbe stato tenuto a rispondere ad una tale affermazione, scosse la testa.  
“Temo che non sia così facile come credete, signore.”  
D'Ovigny, allora, gli lanciò uno sguardo. Sollevò il sopracciglio, perplesso, e si rigirò la lettera fra le mani come se avesse paura ad aprirla. In realtà, era momentaneamente incuriosito dalla bestiolina rossa e dinoccolata davanti a lui, che pareva essere eternamente fedele al suo giovane padrone.  
“Avete pochi anni meno del conte, figliolo.” commentò, dissimulando distacco. “Eppure lo seguite più come un paggio che come un amico. Da dove viene la vostra famiglia?”  
“Poitiers, signore. Mia madre era inglese.”  
Dicendosi che una risposta del genere era più che prevedibile, D'Ovigny annuì. Il loro dialetto, la cadenza fra le vocali e l'intonazione della frase erano simili, dopotutto, come se fossero cresciuti nello stesso borgo. Dopotutto, Alain conosceva più che bene le implicazioni d'essere un nobile dimenticato di provincia.  
Quanti ragazzi aveva visto lasciare i loro castelli arroccati per recarsi nelle case dei patroni di città... Il suo stesso fratello aveva servito presso una famiglia di Parigi, ma oramai era lontano da casa da così tanto tempo che il duca a stento ne ricordava il viso.  
“Siete sotto la protezione del nostro buon conte de Gramont, non è così?”  
“Sono stati così cortesi da prendermi in casa con loro. La dama di compagnia di madame de Gramont è una lontana parente e il signor Rossignol aveva espresso l'esigenza di un paggio.” con disinvoltura, come se la storia non lo toccasse affatto, Remis si strinse brevemente nelle spalle. Sulle labbra color della terra cotta c'era ancora il sorriso di poco prima. “Quindi, credetemi, non è stato facile per lui mandare questa lettera.”  
D'Ovigny attese un istante, prima di domandare:  
“Volete bene a Rossignol, voi?”  
E, se nel domandare c'era stata dell'esitazione, non ve ne fu nella risposta; venne pronunciata come un giuramento, parole forti per chi era a malapena un ragazzo.  
“Nel modo più assoluto.”

 

_Amico mio,_

_Non so come rispondere al vostro biglietto, se non scusandomi per la tremenda mancanza che vi faccio nel non presentarmi. Ho deciso di partire, non so ancora per quanto tempo, dal momento che il mio corpo ultimamente ha deciso di non essere più vigoroso come una volta._  
_Sono giovane e questa improvvisa debolezza mi spaventa, ve lo confesso, dunque mi trasferirò per qualche settimana nella tenuta estiva dei miei genitori, luogo dove vi chiedo di non seguirmi._  
_Se mi incapricciassi riguardo l'avervi con me, per quanto la vostra compagnia mi sia cara, non otterrei l'effetto che desidero -cioè quello della solitudine, della meditazione, e del riposo-, per non parlare delle malevolenze e delle invidie che un tale trattamento di favore susciterebbe. Nel migliore dei casi, ho ragione di pensare, mi ritroverei con l'intera corte stipata in un'umile residenza di campagna; non ho motivo di mentirvi su quanto la mia presenza sia, ultimamente, richiesta, nonostante io stesso ne ignori nel modo più totale la ragione._  
Questa vita mi sta dimostrando un affetto che non merito.   
_Ad ogni modo, confido di trovarvi ancora a Versailles quando sarò tornato._  
Quando il momento sarà giunto potremmo rivedere i termini di questo incontro mai avvenuto e, se ciò potrà farvi piacere, ci vedremo allora.

_Affettuosamente,  
_ _Rossignol._

 

Sì, D'Ovigny poteva capire perchè Remis fosse così devoto al suo padroncino.  
Strinse la lettera fra le mani, se la portò prima al cuore e poi alle labbra inalando ad occhi chiusi il suo pungente profumo di lavanda.  
Com'erano promettenti quelle parole e che soave agonia sarebbe stata attendere il ritorno del giovane; non un giorno sarebbe passato, si ripromise Alain, senza cercare di scorgere tra la folla i boccoli biondi e le belle mani di Rossignol.  
Non era triste essere abbandonati così poiché, in fondo, non l'aveva abbandonato affatto.  
Alain, con un gran sorriso, rimase ad attendere l'alba passeggiando nei giardini, in compagnia del proprio cuore gonfio e del profumo di Rossignol.

 

#

 

Dal momento che aveva fretta di partire, Rossignol riservò soltanto a D'Artois una visita personale, ben sapendo dove trovarlo.  
In anni e anni Rossignol aveva imparato, proprio malgrado, che il conte amava l'aria ruginosa dei giardini al primo sorgere del sole. Il mulino, la piccola latteria, lo scorrere cadenzato dei ruscelli e l'ambiente profumato del fornaio: tutto ciò gli dava sollievo, se la notte non riusciva a dormire a causa del russare sgraziato di sua moglie.  
Lo trovò esattamente dove si aspettava, Rossignol: seduto sotto una grossa quercia, con le gambe strette al petto e le calze macchiate d'erba. Gli si sedette accanto.  
“Sto partendo.” mormorò.  
Gli parve quasi di vedere d'Artois sorridere all'orizzonte.  
“Questo lo vedo. Fate buon viaggio.”  
“Tornerò tra un paio di settimane.” assicurò il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle. Aveva pensato e ripensato all'idea mille volte, annullando e disfacendo piani per ore intere, intrappolato com'era tra il desiderio di restare a corte e il bisogno di fuggire dal disastro che si era creato.  
Tuttavia, lasciare quei prati, voltare le spalle a quell'oro e a quelle candele, non vedere più i principi e la principessa, dimenticare le notti passate al tavolo da gioco e quelle all'Operà... Tutto quello, e molto altro, gli causavano una fitta al petto che gli faceva sinceramente credere che sarebbe morto, nell'esatto istante in cui la carrozza avesse varcato i cancelli.  
“Fate buon viaggio.” ripetè il conte d'Artois, senza guardarlo.  
Rossignol sospirò.  
“Non siate arrabbiato con me, vi prego. Ho bisogno di pensare.”  
“Andatevene, allora. E tornate quando avrete smesso di soffrire: poichè scoprirete presto che la vostra ombra rimarrà qui.”  
“Spero di no. Desidero alleviare il loro dolore.”  
Loro... Quando era diventato il _loro?_ Il principe T., D'Ovigny, il conte d'Artois stesso, che l'amava come un fratello. E ancora Madame D, nel suo letto di piume a Parigi, e la bella regina Antoinette. Quando era diventato una creatura tanto distruttiva?  
Sì, ora più che mai era necessario partire -e bisognava essere svelti, partire prima del sorgere del sole, sicchè nessuno potesse anche solo pensare di scortarlo o accompagnarlo.  
Tuttavia D'Artois, tutto questo, poteva comprenderlo.  
“Scriverete a D'Ovigny?” domandò. Rossignol sentì montar dentro una grande costernazione, che in realtà sapeva bene essere solo senso di colpa.  
Sì, sì, aveva scritto anche a quel particolare signore che tanto generosamente l'aveva ammirato; D'Artois, però, non doveva saperlo. Non ora.  
“Signore, come potete mai pensare che sia così meschino da sparire senza una parola?” replicò, indignato e rosso in viso “Se sono stato senza cuore in passato, che Dio mi guardi dall'esserlo ancora.”  
Il conte rimase in silenzio, ma annuì.  
_Molto bene_ , sembrava dire, _allora non tutto è perduto.  
_ Alzandosi e scrollandosi l'erba fresca dai calzoni, riconoscendo benissimo un congedo quando ne vedeva uno, Rossignol pregò che avesse ragione. Un periodo in campagna avrebbe fatto bene a tutti loro, che erano mutati, chissà quando, chissà come, da gentiluomini ad anime ferite.

C'era, infine, un'altra faccenda di cui Rossignol si sarebbe dovuto occupare, perlomeno in teoria, quella notte.   
Madame D. sarebbe rimasta sola per un po' di tempo e ciò era perfetto per il ragazzo, che desiderava solamente un pretesto per indirizzare da lei il principe T. nella speranza di placare i bizzarri sentimenti del principe.  
Quella era stata la lettera che aveva richiesto più attenzione, tanto da dover essere rimandata al giorno dopo e a quello dopo ancora.  
Prima ancora di potersene rendere conto aveva scartato decine di fogli ed era già alla metà del suo secondo giorno di villeggiatura, circondato dal verde e dal canto degli uccelli selvatici, quando alla fine aveva raggiunto un risultato soddisfacente.

 

 _Mio caro amico,_  
  
Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace.   
_Vi confesso che siete una delle persone che desidero vedere al mio ritorno, e dovete questo mio ritardo nell'informarvi della mia partenza solamente alla mia personale codardìa. Non so come giustificarvi questa partenza improvvisa, quindi confido che vi potrò spiegare a voce le molteplici necessità che mi volevano lontano da Corte._  
_Non sono malato, anche se spero che manterrete il segreto riguardo questa piccola menzogna, ma necessitavo di un periodo di riflessione nella tranquillità della mia solitudine. Al momento alloggio nella casa di mia madre in campagna, un delizioso casolare con pochi domestici e molto silenzio, e passo le mie giornate cavalcando e componendo versi._  
_Se ve lo state domandando, sí, io non mi sarei mai esiliato volontariamente in un luogo del genere, per ameno che sia: il conte è stato, indirettamente, vivace sostenitore del mio ritiro temporaneo._  
 _Io credo abbia ragione, quindi eccomi qui._  
 _Non vi chiedo di capire, ma dovete sapere che molte cose sono accadute nell'ultima settimana, vicende che mi hanno lasciato scosso e in preda agli incubi._  
 _Conto di rimettermi in sesto per la prossima_ soirée _interessante, anche se già so che non apprezzerete questo commento. Ah, vi posso quasi sentire mentre predicate e dividete il giusto dallo sbagliato, il peccaminoso dal divino._  
 _Siete un ipocrita, principe, ed è una cosa che amo di voi._  
 _Quanto a voi e al nostro comune problema, mon ami, mi sono permesso di parlare di voi ad una gentildonna a me molto cara. Madame Dorianne è sola, da quando quando suo marito è morto di vaiolo, ma non certo priva di amicizie e compagnia: il suo salotto è fra i più frequentati di tutta Parigi. A Venezia e Firenze parlano di lei come dell'incarnazione di Erebo, e un sonetto o due sono stati composti in suo onore da nomi illustri di cui ora non ho proprio memoria. Donne da tutto il mondo la invidiano._  
 _Le signore a Parigi la ammirano, ma lei non se ne fa vanto, e converrete che una tale modestia è encomiabile di questi tempi._  
 _Solitamente non ha tempo per le nuove introduzioni, ma le sono specialmente caro e farà un'eccezione. Vi invita per il tè._  
 _Fatemi questo favore, mon ami, andate a farle visita. Potrebbe sollevarvi il morale e io non potrei che esserne rassicurato._  
 _Vi auguro tutto il meglio, poiché lo meritate di certo._  
  
_Rossignol_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo di transizione nel quale, credo, è D'Artois il vero protagonista. O meglio, mi piacerebbe che fosse un po' un gioco di volontà- ma Charles è bellino e tenero e merita amore.  
> Cheers <3


	5. Capitolo Quinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mio Caro amico,  
> Come da voi consigliato, mi sono recato a visitare la vostra vecchia conoscenza.  
> Speravo che la vostra Madame D, i cui prodigi e bellezza tanto mi sono stati decantati, potesse alleviare i miei dolori e donarmi qualche ora della stessa pace che, in lei, dite di trovare voi.  
> Non vi nasconderò, mon ami, che ne sono uscito molto deluso."

__

_**Capitolo Quinto** _

__

Madame D. non era stata altrettanto generosa con Rossignol e la sua recente idea di sparire dalla circolazione: non comprendendone il motivo, era stata meno incline a perdonarlo.  
La sua corrispondenza era sporadica e svogliata; tratti che, com'è ovvio, Rossignol sapeva ormai tradurre in quel comportamento femminile quantomai irritante e tipico che si risolve immancabilmente nella sensazione, da parte dello sventrato destinatario delle missive, d'essere volutamente ignorati.  
Il ragazzo comprendeva di aver offeso la vanità di Madame D. esiliandosi temporaneamente dalla sua scuderia.  
Tuttavia, le poche righe che la donna si degnava di scrivergli non erano portatrici di buone notizie.  
Parlava del suo salotto, sempre molto frequentato dal più disparato genere di nobildonne e nobiluomini, delle nuove candele e dell'inchiostro profumato ai fiori di campo che stava andando a ruba, ma riportava anche l'eco delle voci che serpeggiavano nelle vie di Parigi e alle quali neanche il più stupido degli uomini poteva rimanere indifferente.  
Stava finendo la farina.  
Le panetterie e i forni chiudevano l'uno dopo l'altro, le donne mercanteggiavano per della farina vecchia. In una lettera particolarmente accorata, Madame D. riferì che la sua domestica aveva portato a casa solo pochi pezzi di pane, per un prezzo esorbitante, da quando l'impasto per fare le focaccine veniva allungato con della sabbia. I negozi che provvedevano alle spese più basilari iniziavano a rifiutare di far credito.  
Rossignol le aveva risposto allegando del latte fresco dalla campagna e una gallina per le uova, senza dare il minimo peso alla faccenda.  
“ _Il popolo ha sempre fame, che ci volete fare_.” aveva risposto, tra una riga di pettegolezzi e l'altra. “ _Sono una razza vorace e bizzarra, lontana dalla civilizzazione del nostro mondo. Lanciategli del mangime e si placheranno_ ”.  
Le settimane parvero dargli ragione, dal momento che le voci sulla mancanza di cibo e sulla riottosità del popolo rientrarono come una grande, violenta risacca.  
Rossignol fu talmente fiero di quella sua predizione che ne scrisse ai fratelli, i quali gli risposero con brevi biglietti pregni di considerazioni politiche.  
Tali esempi d'affetto fraterno, al quali tuttavia Rossignol non aveva mai aspirato, andarono naturalmente a ingrassare il fuoco nei caminetti della tenuta senza esser stati nemmeno letti.  
Tutt'altro trattamento venne riservato alla risposta del Principe T., la quale arrivò in un giorno di pioggia, umido e grigio, ma che segnò la fine della lunga attesa di Rossignol.  


_Amico mio,_  
  
_Come vi trovate in campagna?_  
 _Mi sorprende sapere che il delizioso villaggio della Regina non sia un paesaggio abbastanza campestre per i vostri gusti, ma comprendo perché il conte, che entrambi consideriamo una persona assennata e che ha a cuore la vostra tranquillità, vi abbia consigliato di passare del tempo da solo._  
 _Io stesso ne sento il bisogno, di tanto in tanto. Mancate a tutti, qui. Versailles è il solito alveare senza riposo e, con il favore del bel tempo, è stata organizzata una battuta di caccia al fagiano in onore di un barone vecchio di mille anni tornato dalla Svizzera.  
Il conte Fersen spicca per bellezza in questi giorni, dovete sapere._  
 _Per quel che riguarda me, accolgo la vostra richiesta con non poca curiosità.  
Madame D. È conosciuta per la bellezza e la raffinatezza, un gioiello raro che, temo, troverà rozza la compagnia della mia persona. Tuttavia non posso negarvi di certo questo favore, al quale sarò ben felice di adempiere nel momento in cui voi tornerete dalla campagna: un Momento, capirete, in cui avrò particolare bisogno di distrazioni._  
 _Spero di non avervi offeso con queste parole, ma sento di poter essere sincero con voi._  
  
_T._  
 _Principe di Waldeck-Pyrmont_

 

Non fu necessario aspettare tanto di più per la risposta; a differenza del principe T., chiaramente oberato dagli obblighi dell'etichetta, Rossignol si era riscoperto ad oziare senza nulla di meglio da fare che occuparsi degli affari dei propri amici.   
Era presente come non era mai stato prima, anche se lontano.

 

  
 _Amico mio,_  
  
_Nessuna offesa. Al contrario, non posso fare a meno di apprezzare tanta assennatezza. Convengo che, nel momento in cui tornerò a Versailles, potrebbe esservi un certo imbarazzo e la prospettiva mi spaventa grandemente._  
 _Vi prego, non pensate che il mio ritiro abbia qualcosa a che fare con voi: è una necessità dettata dagli avvenimenti generali, ma in alcun modo sto cercando poco educatamente di evitarvi. Se potessimo essere buoni conoscenti, credetemi, vi inviterei qui a trascorrere dei giorni in cui vi mostrerei i dintorni, vi presenterei gli stalloni nelle scuderie di famiglia, i quali sono, in realtà, animali ancor più prodigiosi di quanto ricordassi. Vi mostrerei i ritratti dei quali mia madre va tanto fiera._  
 _Ma temo che tutto ciò non sia possibile._  
 _Mi sono riscoperto un amante della musica, sapete: mi siedo al piano e compongo, compongo finché non mi dolgono le dita e la gola, da quando sorge il sole fin quando non cala oltre le montagne a ovest.  
Quando tornerò, e succederà presto, dacché la campagna inizia a venirmi a noia, canterò per la Regina._  
 _Sono certo che si divertirà nell'assistere ai bizzarri strimpellamenti di un povero ragazzo riscopertosi menestrello, e tutti sappiamo quando la nostra Regina ami una bella risata e un passatempo divertente._  
 _Quanto a voi, amico mio, avete poi seguito il mio indirizzamento? Vi prego, non tenetemene all'oscuro -dacché Madame è oltremodo offesa per la mia sparizione, capite bene, siete l'unico che può darmi notizie sul vostro eventuale incontro._  
Eventualità che, come sapete, sostengo con tutto il cuore.

_Rossignol_

 

   
Con il tempo, Rossignol si accorse che la lontananza non era servita a schiarire la sua mente.  
Al contrario, man mano che passavano i giorni l'immagine del principe T., della sua bella forma e del suo carattere irritante, si faceva più delineata tra i ricordi, smussandone gli angoli che il ragazzo era stato portato a giudicare severamente in un primo momento. Non l'avrebbe mai detto, ma attendeva con ansia le lettere da Versailles solo per poter vedere la calligrafia del principe.  
Fu in una mattina di primavera inoltrata quando, rientrando dalla passeggiata mattutina, Rossignol si vide correre in contro la figuretta affannata di Remis.  
“Monsieur!” chiamò, trafelato, con il respiro pesante e i capelli rossi così scompigliati che sembrava essersi appena alzato dal letto.  
Rossignol sorrise tra sé, divertito da tutta quell'agitazione di prima mattina, e spostò tutto il peso sul bastone da passeggio in una posa rilassata.  
“Buongiorno Remis.” salutò, con fare gioviale.  
Remis aveva circa la sua età ed erano insieme da anni; nessuna sorpresa dunque che Rossignol lo vedesse più come un amico che un paggio.  
“Devo dedurre dalla tua foga che sono arrivate delle lettere da Parigi?”  
Remis annuì.  
“Svariate, signore.” rispose “Una di Sua Grazia il conte d'Artois, un gran numero di lettere di credito e una di Sua Altezza il Principe di Waldeck-Pyrmont.”  
Rossignol, fingendosi stupito, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Scherzare era l'unico modo per placare il battito incontrollato del suo cuore ogni volta che riceveva una lettera dal Principe T., e l'unico modo per esorcizzare quella diabolica sensazione era prendersi gioco dei natali poco chiari del suo corrispondente.  
“Giorgio II ha finalmente riconosciuto la mia devozione, quindi!”   
Remis, preso alla sprovvista, boccheggiò senza sapere bene cosa rispondere.  
“Signore, io credo che vi siate sbagliato.” mormorò, in evidente imbarazzo “Si tratta del _Principe T._ di Waldeck-Pyrmont.”  
Di nuovo, Rossignol si finse stupito.  
Il principe T. di Waldeck-Pyrmont era senza alcun dubbio uno dei figli bastardi di Giorgio II, o forse addirittura di sua moglie Emma di Anhalt-Bernburg-Schaumburg-Hoym, eppure chiamava con una certa disinvoltura Marie Antoinette “ _cugina_ ”.  
Ciò rendeva piuttosto facile a chiunque della sua cerchia più ristretta farsi beffe di lui, seppur scherzosamente.  
Tuttavia, dati i loro trascorsi, Rossignol era così impaziente che persino la voglia di scherzarci sopra, che pure come si è detto serviva a mascherare almeno un po' la sua agonia, non durava mai troppo.  
“Portami la lettera nella stanza da disegno, Remis.” ordinò “E fai preparare la colazione. Leggerò mentre mangio.”   
Era curioso di sapere cosa avesse mai da dire il principe riguardo Madame D.  


 

_Mio Caro amico,_

_Come da voi consigliato, mi sono recato a visitare la vostra vecchia conoscenza._  
 _Speravo che la vostra Madame D, i cui prodigi e bellezza tanto mi sono stati decantati, potesse alleviare i miei dolori e donarmi qualche ora della stessa pace che, in lei, dite di trovare voi._  
 _Non vi nasconderò, amico mio, che ne sono uscito molto deluso._  
 _Non vi elencherò i pregi di quella donna affascinate, che certo sono molti e che ben conoscete anche senza che io sprechi righe a riguardo, tuttavia nulla di ciò che ha fatto mi ha potuto distrarre. Sconvolgente, davvero, e temo di essere io per primo stupito e preoccupato per ciò che è accaduto. Lei, impiegandosi con quelle che sono invero arti sublimi, non ha smosso in me quello che voi avreste potuto con il semplice utilizzo della voce._  
 _Le sue bocca, mani e cosce insieme, utilizzate in modo suppongo alquanto grazioso, non competono in alcun modo con la vostra sola presenza._  
 _A lungo ho meditato su una soluzione._  
 _Ebbene, ho -e avete- avuto la riprova del mio cuore fedelissimo._  
 _Quindi ditemi, ora che la vostra panacea ha fallito e la mia nave affonda inesorabile, vi rivedrò? Verrete, forse, ad accertarvi che non mento, e che la più costosa fra le_ liason _non può che farmi sorridere di pietà?_  
 _Vi sfido, dunque, provatemi in errore._  
 _Ma non credetemi mal disposto nei confronti della nostra, ora, comune amica: tornerò a visitarla, anche solo per riparare al danno che il mio inamovibile compare deve aver arrecato alla sua povera autostima._  
 _Aveva una certa luce dispiaciuta negli occhi che sembrava un angelo: ne sono stato commosso. Desidero esserle fratello, se non più spesso amante._  
 _Anche se, ne sono ormai certo, poco potranno le sue abilità nei confronti di un corpo cocciuto che, fin'ora, altro non aveva conosciuto se non la fuggevole euforia dell'infatuazione._

_Attenderò quindi la vostra risposta in merito alla mia offerta. Sono certo che saprete leggere fra le righe._   
_Sinceramente vostro,_

_T._   
_Principe di Waldeck-Pyrmont_

 

 

Rossignol, a quel punto, poteva dirsi ufficialmente fuori di senno.  
Nemmeno lui sapeva con precisione definire quanti pensieri gli affollassero la mente, in quanto essi erano molteplici e della natura più disparata.  
Certo, mai avrebbe immaginato un tale fallimento.  
Dimentico di avere una gran fame, dispose immediatamente di far ripulire il tavolo: nonostante avesse davanti svariate portate ed il miglior Sangue di Giuda che si potesse reperire, la lettera del principe aveva avuto lo sbalorditivo effetto di fargli passare ogni appetito, se non quello di saperne di più sulla faccenda.  
“Distribuite la selvaggina ai cani di _mon frère._ ” commentò, con un distratto gesto della mano in direzione dei vassoi di carne ripiena. “Il resto gettatelo.”  
Ignaro delle parole sussurrate dai domestici e della reverenza con cui riportavano il cibo da dove era venuto, Rossignol si mise immediatamente allo scrittoio.  
La situazione era più grave di quel che sospettava, questo era evidente, ma come porvi dunque rimedio?  
Aveva già presumibilmente offeso Madame D., che sicuramente avrebbe cessato nuovamente di scrivergli, quindi il ragazzo si trovava a corto di idee.  
Si morse il labbro, intingendo una delle piume nel calamaio di giada. Perchè, si chiedeva, in una situazione così terribile si sentiva quasi sollevato?  
Conoscendo la risposta, ma risoluto ad ignorarla, Rossignol chinò la testa sulla lettera e scrisse fino a che non sentì dolere la mano.

 

 _Carissimo Principe,_  
  
_Non capisco come sia stato possibile._  
 _Quando Remis mi ha consegnato il vostro messaggio ne sono rimasto molto stupito, ma forse lo debbo imputare alla mia ingenua volontà di reindirizzare la nostra mutua ossessione._  
 _Dovevo aspettarmi che non avremmo fatto altro che ferire la povera Madame, poiché se si vuole Gazabele non si trova certo conforto nella purezza di Rachele. Sciocco che sono stato, a mandarvi da lei; me ne scuserò personalmente con Madame, ve lo assicuro._  
 _Se provo qualche intima felicità nel sapere che una donna non v'ha soddisfatto, vedete, non potrei comunque dirlo, ed in ogni caso mentirei. Non una confessione né una parola sfuggirà a questa piuma, poiché ferirebbe me e voi e molti altri di cui, so per certo, tutti noi abbiamo gran stima._  
 _Tuttavia questo non cambia ciò che ho detto, che ho sostenuto, e che sostengo ancora. Nessuna pietà per questo sentimento, nessuna speranza o flebile luce. Lo seppellisco, qui, vedete, e qui rimarrà, insieme alle mie lacrime e al mio desiderio di risentire la vostra voce._  
 _Vi prego, se tornerete da lei, di portare i miei migliori saluti a Madame D._  
  
_Il vostro caro amico,_  
 _Rossignol_

_#_

 

 

La cosa che più di tutte stupì Rossignol fu quella di non ricevere alcuna lettera da parte del principe T. nelle settimane seguenti.  
Sulle prime sospettò di averlo scoraggiato, e l'idea ebbe sulle sue giornate un effetto rasserenante, ma dopo quasi un mese di silenzio l'idea di essere stato dimenticato lo tormentava. Se aveva alloggiato in campagna con l'idea di poter raffreddare l'interesse del principe, ora era terrorizzato dall'idea di essere riuscito nel proprio intento.  
Ben presto, le passeggiate e le composizioni non gli diedero più alcun sollievo. Nonostante si divertisse molto a prendersi cura dei cani di Guy e degli stalloni di famiglia, v'era sempre una parte della sua mente che piangeva la mancanza della corte.  
Non mancavano mai le lettere da Parigi -alcune persino da Madame D., che non si era poi tanto irritata per il pasticcio con il principe- ma nessuna che a Rossignol interessasse davvero.  
Alla fine, la soluzione si presentò alla porta del giovane sotto il caldo sole estivo di mezzogiorno. Come ogni mattina, Rossignol aveva impiegato il tempo in una lunga passeggiata; oramai poteva raramente rinunciarvi; quel giorno, però, invece di trovare il solito via vai di servitori e nobili vicini venuti in cerca di compagnia, il ragazzo si trovò davanti un paesaggio desolante.  
Nessun uomo, ragazzo e cameriera si stava prendendo cura del giardino. Nessuno portava cibo ai cani da caccia nel canile, né si sentivano le esclamazioni dei visitatori giunti durante la sua assenza che erano, come d'uso, intrattenuti con una visita alle stalle e ai giardini all'Italiana.  
Rossignol, aggrottando la fronte e guadagnando a due a due i gradini che lo separavano dal portico esterno della villa, entrò in casa senza curarsi del bastone e dei tacchi che risuonavano nell'atrio di marmo ad ogni suo passo.  
Ciò che vide, per un attimo, lo lasciò a bocca aperta.  
Quella che fino a qualche ora prima era stata una casa di campagna finemente arredata sembrava, in quel momento, un luogo infestato da spettri; gli specchi erano coperti da pesanti drappi bianchi, così come i massicci candelabri e gli scrittoi dell'ingresso.  
Coloro che solitamente erano fuori stavano ora trascinando grossi bauli lungo i corridoi e giù per le scale, causando un fracasso assordante di oggetti e stoviglie spostate.  
“ _Monsieur_!” si sentì chiamare.  
Nonostante quella voce stridula non gli fosse affatto familiare, Rossignol voltandosi riconobbe a stento un servitore nero vestito, allampanato, con una parrucca di poco valore ben calcata sulla fronte altrimenti lucida. I suoi occhi piccoli e scuri sembravano guardare da due parti completamente opposte.  
“ _Monsieur_ de Gramont.” il servitore si inchinò profondamente “Sono Du Lac, il segretario di vostro padre. Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza, anche se mi duole che ciò avvenga in tali circostanze.”  
Rossignol, nuovamente, aggrottò la fronte e strinse la presa sul bastone. Non aveva alcun interesse nelle presentazioni, né nel nascondere il tono severo della propria voce.  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo in casa mia, _monsieur?”_  
L'uomo, sollevandosi, gli rivolse un sorriso untuoso.  
“Eseguiamo gli ordini di monsegneur il duca de Gramont, monsieur, in gran fretta.”  
A quelle parole Rossignol non potè nascondere una breve risata di sdegno, inquadrando l'intera stanza preparata per essere abbandonata. Aveva senso, dopotutto.  
“Questo lo vedo.” replicò “Perchè mio padre non ha scritto? Avrei provveduto io stesso senza costringervi ad un tale viaggio.”  
Du Lac scosse la testa.  
“Non riteneva fosse necessario avvertirvi in precedenza, _monsieur_. Richiede il vostro ritorno immediato a Parigi.”  
Rossignol di malavoglia, annuì. Non aveva intenzione di prolungare la conoscenza di Du Lac, con la sua esse che assomigliava marcatamente alla lettera effe e gli occhi storti e maligni, e non v'era alcun modo di contravvenire agli ordini.  
La casa era ancora sua e Rossignol, che era l'unico figlio a non essersi ancora affrancato dalla figura paterna, si sentì le guance bollenti per l'imbarazzo.  
Com'era stato stupido a credersi libero!  
“Mio padre sta forse male?”  
“No, _monsieur._ ” ancora con il sorriso dipinto sul viso unticcio, il segretario accennò alla stanza. “Desidera avervi a disposizione con l'avvicinarsi della data di vostra sorella Josephine.”  
Ah, pensò il ragazzo, ora tutto ha un senso.  
Suo padre difficilmente si sarebbe allontanato dai dolci piaceri dei bordelli parigini per andare a far visita ad una partoriente, ed entrambi sapevano che Madame de Gramont non si sarebbe mai messa in viaggio, così mandava il figlio minore a salvaguardare le apparenze.  
Tutto ciò era fastidioso, naturalmente, ma Rossignol non poteva che obbedire; dopotutto, accettava di buon grado una scusa per far visita alla sorella.  
Du Lac si sfregò le mani, senza nascondere una certa fretta.  
“Ho mandato a chiamare una _fiacre_ per riportarvi a casa. Io supervisionerò, se lo permettete, la berlina che porterà a Versailles i vostri bauli.”  
“Prima vorrei disporre alcune lettere per annunciare il mio ritorno, se non è un problema.” dichiarò Rossignol. Tanta arroganza, tanta fretta di chiederlo fuori da casa propria lo irritavano oltre ogni dire. “Fate aspettare la carrozza.”  
“ _Monsieur_ , ma vostro padre...”  
“E sono anche coperto di fango, _monsieur_ Du Lac. Non vorrete certo che mi mostri a corte senza essere presentabile, rovinerei la mia reputazione.” con un sorrisetto il ragazzo passò oltre il segretario, ben felice di distogliere lo sguardo da quell'essere sgradevole alla vista e all'udito. No: se doveva davvero andarsene, l'avrebbe fatto a tempo debito. “Mettetevi comodo, non partiremo prima di questa sera.”  
Se non altro, si disse nel salire le scale, presto avrebbe ottenuto una vera risposta alle lettere mancanti del principe T.  
Prima, però, doveva sollecitarlo ancora una volta per iscritto, nella speranza di non lasciare nulla di intentato.  
Magari, nel frattempo, avrebbe trovato una cameriera di bell'aspetto e buon carattere che fosse disposta ad abbandonare quella sciocca idea del trasloco per fargli compagnia nella vasca.  


  
_Mio caro amico,_  
  
_Mi domando quale peccato abbia commesso per ottener un sì severo silenzio. Vi ho offeso in qualsiasi modo?_  
 _Confesso che inizio a preoccuparmi per il vostro benessere, in quanto prima di oggi le vostre missive sono state un puntuale sostegno in questo mio esilio che, per quanto ristoratore, si è rivelato più noioso del previsto._  
 _Per quel che mi riguarda, sto guardando ora ad una casa spettrale dove tutti i mobili sono coperti da bianche tovaglie di lino. I domestici stanno chiudendo cassetti e imposte in questo esatto momento._  
 _Posso dire forse: sto tornando? Sì, e ne sono felice._  
 _E' vero, inoltre, che sono impaziente di vedervi._  
 _Tuttavia questo non cambia ciò che ho detto, che ho sostenuto, e che sostengo ancora. Nessuna pietà per questo sentimento, nessuna speranza o flebile luce. Lo seppellisco, qui, vedete, e qui rimarrà._  
 _Vi prego di perdonare l'insistenza con cui ho sollecitato una vostra risposta ma, vedete, non sono avvezzo a dover pregare per poter godere della vostra compagnia._  
 _Vi riceverò con grande gioia appena sarò tornato a Versailles, domani._  
 _Vi prego di venirmi a trovare, poiché ho molte cose da raccontarvi di persona._

_Rossignol._

_#_

 

 

Non si può dire che gli fosse risultato difficile scrivere quell'unica lettera, che Rossignol aveva avuto cura di spedire ben prima della partenza e di assicurarsi della sua corretta consegna, ma il ragazzo in verità non aveva alcun desiderio di affrontare altre questioni di simile natura una volta tornato a Versailles.  
Queste, per esempio, coinvolgevano un altro spasimante che il ragazzo aveva poca, per non dire nessuna, voglia di fronteggiare _vis-à-vis_ : i sentimenti di D'Ovigny, che tanto teneramente erano stati espressi ma non coltivati da una corrispondenza frequente, semplicemente terrorizzavano Rossignol. Non solo erano essi profondi e prodigiosi, ed erano stati in virtù di tale natura precedentemente ignorati, ma il giovane poteva comprenderli con una chiarezza che lo costringeva a diventare complice della sua sofferenza.  
Tradire le aspettative di D'Ovigny era, per Rossignol, motivo di grande dispiacere. Come se non bastasse il coinvolgimento del conte d'Artois rendeva la faccenda ancora più delicata.  
In realtà, è sbagliato dire che Rossignol provasse vera e propria pietà per il duca.  
Il ragazzo si chiedeva, piuttosto, come potesse mai questo gran molosso d'uomo, con le spalle larghe, il mento fiero, il portamento principesco, essere manovrato con siffatta bravura dall'esile fratello del re, che per infantilismo e gioie puerili era pari, se non peggio, alla giovane Antoinette.  
Rossignol era arrivato a credere che per d'Artois fosse uno spasso tormentarli tutti.  
D'altra parte, il giovane non aveva potuto far altro che rispettare le promesse strette prima di partire.  
Non aveva forse dato parola di riprendere l'incontro mai avvenuto con il Duca di Ort-sur-mer, fra le altre cose? Ebbene, non aveva altra scelta che onorare tali accordi.  
Non appena ebbe sbrigato le formalità e si fu sistemato nuovamente negli appartamenti riservati alla sua famiglia nel cuore del palazzo,Rossignol pensò di dedicarsi ad un problema alla volta.  
“ _Va_ ',” aveva detto a Remis, consegnando nelle sue mani fidate un biglietto in carta d'avorio _“Porta questo al duca D'Ovigny. Non occorre che tu rimanga ad aspettare una risposta immediata._ ”  
Il biglietto era chiaro: dovevano vedersi per chiarire la questione lasciata in sospeso prima che questa si impegolasse troppo.  
Mai, mai, il giovane avrebbe sospettato di veder comparire qualche ora dopo Remis con un altro biglietto, la cui cera era ancora tiepida.  
“Una risposta così celere?” domandò al ragazzo, aggrottando la fronte. Giovane com'era, raramente gli era capitato di scontrarsi con le trame ordite dal destino, che spesso sceglie il peggior momento per muovere i fili degli eventi.  
Remis scosse la testa.  
“No, _monsieur. Le duc_ non era nei suoi appartamenti.”  
Rossignol, inarcando un sopracciglio, allungò una mano per farsi consegnare la lettera.  
Anche se avesse avuto sospetti sul destinatario, era raro che chiunque sigillasse dei biglietti informali all'interno del palazzo.  
“Chi te l'ha data, Remis?”  
“Martin, _monsieur._ Per voi, dal Principe di Waldeck-Pyrmont.”  
Rossignol, d'improvviso, ebbe l'istinto di lasciar andare la lettera e calpestarla.  
Ancora!  
Come sempre, dopo settimane di silenzio, il principe compariva con un tempismo che sfiorava il ridicolo. Non solo quel principe capriccioso l'aveva fatto aspettare -rendendo tutta la faccenda più ridicola di quanto fosse in partenza- ma decideva di intralciare anche le buone azioni di Rossignol nei confronti di D'Ovigny.  
Come poteva essere felice di ricevere quel biglietto, se da una parte era stremato per tutto il pensare al povero conte, alle sue pene amorose ed a come mettervi fine senza sconvolgerlo? Come poteva non provare un briciolo di pietà né per l'uno né per l'altro, quando desiderava che fossero entrambi delle signore rispettabili e non dei più che rispettabili gentiluomini?  
Nessuno dei due gli era indifferente, dopotutto.  
“Ha lasciato detto qualcosa? Desidera incontrarmi?”  
“No, signore. Non ha detto nulla.”  
Oh, meraviglioso. Ora il principe scriveva i propri inviti di bentornato sui tovaglioli, sulle cartacce, senza uno straccio di visita amichevole, senza cortesia!  
Gli aveva anche scritto, prestandosi così alla parte folle, di incontrarlo non appena fosse stato libero.  
Se il principe si vergognava a tal punto, ebbene, erano problemi suoi. Ma perché proprio ora, quando era dovere di Rossignol esser buono con D'Ovigny...  
“Lasciami solo, Remis. Ti darò disposizioni quanto prima.”  
Guardò lungamente il biglietto, che sembrava essere stato appallottolato e poi rimesso insieme, e con le mani che tremavano staccò il sigillo di ceralacca.

Rossignol non si accorse di avere le lacrime agli occhi se non quando una gli scivolò lungo il mento, andando a bagnare la carta.  
Come l'aveva disprezzata, quella lettera, e come aveva sbagliato! Valeva più quella di ogni parola che fosse mai stata udita.  
E le avrebbe rilette, quelle parole, se non avesse sentito una voce conosciuta.  
D'Ovigny aveva mantenuto la parola.  
“Rossignol?” si sentì chiamare e la voce aveva una buffa nota preoccupata, come se il gentiluomo fosse sorpreso di trovarlo piangente e con l'aria di chi ha appena ricevuto una pessima notizia. “Avevo ricevuto il vostro biglietto, _mon ami_ , ma se siete indisposto posso...”  
Come potevano ingannare, le apparenze: D'Ovigny sembrava turbato, senza sapere che Rossignol aveva appena ricevuto una notizia meravigliosa. Era sollevato dalle insistenze sodomite di un uomo ed era libero, se non condiscendente, a gettarsi fra le braccia di un altro.  
Lui e il principe T., nella lunga separazione, sembravano non vedersi da millenni: com'era, allora, che il viso di D'Ovigny rimaneva così familiare a Rossignol, così caro, nonostante non lo vedesse dallo stesso tempo?  
Era come se qualcuno avesse sfumato i contorni di ogni ricordo che il ragazzo condivideva con il principe, rendendoli onirici e facendo domandare se fossero mai stati davvero reali.  
Non aveva più importanza, ormai.  
Rossignol alzò gli occhi lentamente, ancora rossi e umidi, senza preoccuparsi di asciugarli col fazzoletto. Sorrise, ma non riuscì ad essere convincente nemmeno con sé stesso.  
“Voi siete venuto a vedermi.” mormorò, la voce animata da una sincera gratitudine. _Lui_ era lì e, Rossignol non poté nascondere nemmeno a sé stesso la delusione, lui non aveva avuto paura. “No, duca, vi prego. Rimanete.”  
D'Ovigny si avvicinò di un passo e Rossignol, seppur annebbiato dalla velocità con cui si erano susseguiti gli eventi, notò che il conte lo guardava senza prestare la minima attenzione all'ambiente circostante, nonostante fosse la prima volta che entrava nei suoi appartamenti.  
“Volete dirmi cosa vi è successo, Rossignol? Sembrate sofferente.”  
“Lo sono.” ammise il ragazzo, in un sussurro. “Ho perso un amico, vedete. Ma con voi qui, per un po', potrò dimenticarmene. Ho pensato molto alle parole che mi avevate rivolto, anche se non ho mai avuto il coraggio di scrivervi; credo che abbiate ragione. Credo che, con la giusta prudenza, si potrebbe provare.”  
Con tutta la disperazione di quell'attimo, Rossignol si disse che non poteva di certo disattendere le segrete speranze di D'Artois e D'Ovingy. Né, dopotutto, quelle del principe T. stesso, che tanto ambiva alla sofferenza d'un martire.  
Sorridendo, con il dorso della mano si asciugò alla buona le guance umide di lacrime.  
“Non vi dispiace cenare con me questa sera, non è vero, _monsieur?”_

 

 

 


	6. Capitolo Sesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In quel caso era una domanda molto semplice e Rossignol gliene fu grato. Amava le domande facili, dal momento che avevano spesso una risposta facile dietro la quale nascondersi."

  _ **Capitolo Sesto**_

 

 _“Bentornato, mio più caro amico._  
_Perdonatemi se potete, poichè non ho la forza, il coraggio né il desiderio di arrischiarmi a darvi il bentornato a corte di persona. Temo che il mio comportamento nel vedervi dopo una così lunga separazione andrebbe contro il riguardo che vi state così duramente imponendo, in quanto non sono certo passati inosservati i molti sforzi per nascondere quelli che spero essere i vostri reali pensieri._  
_La mia gioia non ha paragoni nel sapervi a Versailles, questo lo dovete sapere. Per tutto quello che resta da dirci, lascerò che ciò che non vi scrivo arrivi ugualmente al vostro cuore, poiché sento che esso è collegato al mio._

 _Sinceramente e sentitamente vostro,_  
_T._  
_Principe di Waldeck-Pyrmont”_

Lungi dall'essere rispettose dei sentimenti altrui come dichiaravano di voler essere, dire che tali parole avevano sconvolto il giovane animo di Rossignol era poco.  
D'Ovigny, d'altra parte, era l'ultima persona a cui il ragazzo si sarebbe dovuto o potuto rivolgere per sfogare la propria mente: era furioso e offeso ma, secondo le regole, non avrebbe dovuto lasciar trapelare il minimo turbamento.  
Ancora una volta, tuttavia, Rossignol era poco propenso alle farse.  
Come poteva T., un principe, dimostrarsi tanto pusillanime? Diceva di essere felice, lo si poteva leggere, eppure come poteva esserlo qualcuno che non scende due rampe di scale per dichiararlo di persona?  
La vera motivazione dietro quella visita mancata, che peraltro T. aveva dichiarato senza alcuna remora, era semplice viltà. Certo, v'erano stati dei segnali in passato; come avesse potuto non coglierli, Rossignol non se ne capacitava.  
Questo, però, rendeva le cose facili.  
Il principe, per quanto l'avesse fatto penare nel recente passato, era un capitolo chiuso; non era, né era mai stato, qualcuno per cui Rossignol volesse sacrificare sé stesso.  
D'Ovigny, invece, spinto dalle cortesi insistenze di quell'impiccione di Charles Philippe D'Artois, era lì davanti a lui.  
Non era quella visita la più palese delle sue confessioni, certo, però era una prova già più che sufficiente della devozione che professava e, quel giorno, per Rossignol era abbastanza.  
“Cenerete con me, stasera” dichiarò, affrettandosi a nascondere il pezzo di carta in una tasca dei pantaloni “E se declinerete ne sarò molto offeso, duca, questo dovete saperlo. Ho bisogno di avere compagnia, sapete, dopo tutta quella campagna, e voi mi siete caro. Mi fa molto piacere che mi facciate visita con così tanta sollecitudine, e che abbiate la bontà di perdonare i torti che in passato vi ho arrecato.”  
A quelle parole D'Ovigny spalancò gli occhi, che erano d'un color rame che Rossignol non aveva mai notato prima, e protese le braccia verso di lui in un gesto amichevole.  
“Non siate così sorpreso, Rossignol, vi prego.” disse.  
Sforzò un sorriso, andando ad appoggiargli le mani sulle spalle -e com'erano grandi, quelle mani dalle dita sottili, in confronto all'ossatura femminea di Rossignol. “Certo che sono venuto a vedervi... C'è forse qualcuno con cui avete litigato?”  
Il ragazzo dovette trattenersi dal non urlare il nome del principe T., dal non sputarlo nella conversazione con sdegno. Sorrise, invece, con occhi ancora languidi e la testa pesante.  
Stare in piedi come sciocchi, l'uno con le mani sulle spalle dell'altro, sorprendentemente non gli causava alcun imbarazzo.  
“No.”  
“Mentite, ma non voglio forzarvi. Parliamo d'altro. Ditemi, siete felice di essere tornato?”  
In quel caso era una domanda molto semplice e Rossignol gliene fu grato. Amava le domande facili, dal momento che avevano spesso una risposta facile dietro la quale nascondersi, e non perse l'occasione:  
“Tanto. Tutto questo mi mancava terribilmente e temo di non essere fatto per la vita in campagna...” esitò, scoccando all'uomo uno di quei suoi soliti sorrisetti maliziosi. Era di nuovo Rossignol, di nuovo un furbetto dalle belle maniere, e con un gesto aggraziato si allontanò di un passo e prese D'Ovigny sotto braccio per guidarlo verso un divanetto. “Mi domando come facciate voi, duca, a vivere in un luogo dove si cacciano lupi e ci si ritrova ancora in castelli di pietra. Non vi sentite incupiti e freddi?”  
D'Ovigny rise, a quelle parole, lasciandosi guidare dal ragazzo. Se era desiderio di Rossignol che rimanesse, perchè no?  
Dopotutto, D'ovigny, da gentiluomo che era, non si sarebbe mai imposto sui desideri di una fanciulla e, per qualche motivo che non conosceva, Rossignol godeva dei medesimi privilegi.  
Il duca si sarebbe seduto senza replicare sul basso divanetto di velluto azzurro e legno che il ragazzo aveva scelto, davanti ad un'alta porta finestra che dava sull'Orangerie, e con tutta probabilità si sarebbe fermato sino a notte inoltrata per giocare e tener compagnia a Rossignol.  
“Non è forse per questo che veniamo in villeggiatura dove la civiltà è più sofisticata?” replicò, e per un attimo provò una fitta di nostalgia per la Bretagna. Le fredde spiagge argentee e i castelli Arturiani che si ergevano come giganti, il mare gelido e i vecchi lupi che scendevano ogni estate. “Però dovete ricordare, Rossignol, che in ogni uomo di montagna langue una voce che lo richiama alle sue valli e ai suoi castelli.”  
Rossignol fu divertito da quella rivelazione.  
“E sono forse voci cavernose quelle che vi chiamano, duca?”  
D'Ovigny annuì, continuando con quell'aria complice che dava al discorso un senso di mistero, come se stesse rivelando un segreto.  
“Spaventosamente cavernose.”  
“Com'è antiquato.” considerò Rossignol, scoppiando finalmente in una risata “Permettetemi di dirvi che le vostre lugubri voci dei monti non mi attraggono: preferisco di gran lunga quelle dei boschetti, o delle aiuole.”  
Il duca, dopo un attimo di silenzio, annuì. Rossignol sentì sul proprio viso lo sguardo tagliente di D'Ovigny, con la netta sensazione che l'espressione dell'uomo non fosse più né allegra né piacevole: solo mortalmente seria.  
“E' comprensibile.” disse, ma sembrava un'altra persona. Cos'era tutta quella gravità, quella melanconia? Rossignol temeva la risposta e non chiese, ma ciò non rese più piacevole il cambiamento. “Hanno voci più simili alla vostra.”

 #

Quella sera, Rossignol si mise a letto con un grosso peso sul cuore. D'Ovigny se n'era andato senza alcun preavviso poco dopo cena accusando degli imprevisti, ma non li aveva specificati né aveva detto quando si sarebbero visti nuovamente.  
Aveva detto qualcosa di strano? Se non fosse stato per le rassicurazioni di D'Artois, nonché l'infraintendibile luce negli occhi di D'Ovigny, Rossignol sarebbe stato certo di aver offeso in qualche modo l'amico.  
Nel frattempo, prima di coricarsi, era passato da un grattacapo all'altro con la disinvoltura per cui era noto. Non era una novità che un uomo si sedesse allo scrittoio e componesse lettere: suo padre scriveva lettere d'affari, i suoi fratelli lettere di credito. Rossignol, confermando se stesso, scriveva d'amore.  
Metteva insieme i più leggiadri rifiuti e le più mortificate scuse, pur non provando alcuna pena né per le prime né, tanto meno, per le seconde.  
Eppure, non gli era proprio riuscito di liberarsi del principe T. con la veloce noncuranza a cui era avvezzo.  
Aveva scritto e riscritto, ma senza mai riuscire a creare qualcosa che letto ad alta voce non suonasse sdegnosamente offeso. Un problema, davvero, giacchè Rossignol _era_ offeso, e infinitamente.  
Furono necessari svariati tentativi perché fosse soddisfatto di sé, ma rilesse un'ultima volta per essere sicuro di non aver nulla di cui pentirsi.

 

_Principe T.,_

_Non sprecherò nemmeno una riga di formalità. Sono oltremodo sorpreso dal biglietto che ho ricevuto.  
__Avevate promesso di venire a trovarmi, invece scopro che siete troppo riguardevole del mio delicato equilibrio personale per farlo: dico piuttosto che temete di vedermi. Ma non vi ferirò in alcun modo accusandovi d'essere un vile ed un debole, poiché l'avete ammesso voi stesso, seppur con ben altri termini.  
Siete stato generoso con voi stesso, _ monsieur _, e plaudo tale scelta. La conservazione del proprio paradiso di tranquillità non è forse l'aspirazione di alcuni di noi? Non vi facevo parte di questa cerchia, ma non vi giudicherò in tal senso.  
Sono, lasciatemi dire, deluso e rattristato, tanto che non potete immaginare.  
__Non sono sicuro di desiderare la vostra compagnia, ora che voi per primo me l'avete negata una volta. Entro i limiti della cortesia, dovete sapere che sono furioso ma pur sempre un galantuomo, ignorerò la vostra presenza a corte; non vi riceverò.  
Non scriverò più alcun biglietto._  
_In tutta onestà, signore, credo di aver rischiato sin troppo in passato nel protrarre tale amicizia che pare non portar altro che malumori e vorrei assicurarvi che d'ora in avanti non avrete di che temere: non dovrete avere alcun desiderio, né voglia o necessità di vedermi di persona. Non vi sarà richiesta alcuna di quelle formalità, normali, azzardavo a pensare, fra amici, che vi hanno invece causato tanta pena._  
_Il senso del vostro biglietto, come vedete, è stato perfettamente compreso: volevate lasciarlo parlare nascondendovi dietro il più eloquente silenzio delle parole ed, ebbene, esse hanno sortito il loro giusto effetto._  
_M'avete rifiutato quando vi avevo offerto amicizia, la più profonda che potessi mai promettere. Potete esser certo che non lo dimenticherò._

_Rossignol._

 

Erano state righe penose, quelle, e tremende come coltellate.  
“Remis.” aveva chiamato, accorgendosi d'avere la voce roca per la stanchezza e la rabbia. Uscì più un ringhio di bestia che un vero ordine, ma Remis non parve impressionato: aveva vissuto con i propri parenti prima di trasferirsi da _Monsieur_ De Gramont, dunque il ragazzo sapeva che erano ben altri i veri abissi dell'ira. Rossignol, che di rado si arrabbiava, era addirittura meno incline alla violenza di una signorina. “Remis, portatelo al Principe T. e consegnalo nelle sue mani. Non importa se è in compagnia.”  
Il servitore annuì e Rossignol pensò che, nella sua livrea blu e con la parrucca incipriata, poteva essere un angelo messaggero. Il bardo dell'ultimo biglietto, il salvatore dall'oblio.  
Sì, aveva rischiato molto.  
Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro, ed ascoltò il suono dei tacchi di Remis sul legno. Un passo, due, tre, la porta che cigolava.  
Rabbrividì.  
“Ah, Remis.” chiamò, drizzandosi in piedi tutto d'un tratto. Il cigolio si interruppe.  
“Sì, _monsieur_?”  
“Non accettate alcuna risposta, per favore. E' importante; che supplichi, se vuole, ma tu consegnerai quel biglietto senza trattenerti per un solo istante più del necessario.” si umettò le labbra, come sovrappensiero “Hai stretto amicizia con uno dei paggi che la corona ha assegnato al Principe, non è vero?”  
Remis sbattè le palpebre, sorpreso.  
“E' vero, _monsieur_.” ammise “Non pensavo di farvi un torto.”  
Sulle labbra di Rossignol, di fronte a tutta quell'esitazione, comparve l'accenno di un sorriso.  
Erano giovani, lui e Remis: forse, se fossero stati più saggi, nessuno di loro due si sarebbe avvicinato troppo a Parigi e all'accecante luce della Corte.  
Forse sarebbero vissuti tranquilli, allora.  
“Nessun torto; non potevi saperlo, né io l'avrei mai immaginato. Non sono come i nostri padri, Remis: puoi vedere il tuo amico quanto vuoi. Solo, non accettare lettere sotto nessun tipo di insistenza e non riferire assolutamente nulla. Nè oggi, né domani, né mai.”

# 

Marie-Jeanne Rose Bertin era la migliore delle sarte di Parigi e, di gran lunga, la miglior modista personale che Marie Antoinette potesse mai desiderare. Nei giorni in cui non si incontravano di persona, la ragazza aveva un certo daffare nello scrivere biglietti indirizzati alla donna, nelle sue botteghe d'alta moda di Parigi, riguardo idee e modelli.  
Per caso la regina poteva desiderare un abito più largo e una vita più stretta? Una moda più audace o un vestito di scena per le sue modeste, ma ambite, rappresentazioni? _Et voilà,_ Madame Bertin aveva la soluzione. E faceva sembrare tutto così terribilmente semplice!  
Non era la prima volta che la regina cantava le lodi della donna, come se poi i suoi capolavori sartoriali non fossero da soli più che eloquenti, e tuttavia D'Artois la ascoltava sempre ben volentieri.  
Ciò che entusiasmava Marie Antoinette non poteva che contagiare i presenti.  
“Vi offro la mia parola, _mon cher_ , è _impagabile._ ” dichiarò la regina, sfiorando con il ventaglio il braccio del cognato.  
Per tutta risposta, lui le offrì un sorriso dei più smaglianti.  
“Naturalmente. Ne parlavamo quest'oggi a colazione...”  
“Ah, voi avete un pasto interessante.” commentò la regina, con un broncio leggero.  
Al solito, quell'espressione si addiceva più di altre al suo viso tondo, rendendo la bocca un minuscolo bocciolo di rosa in un mare di pelle bianca come il latte; una capricciosa tremendamente attraente.  
Che lo facesse inavvertitamente oppure no, aveva poca importanza. D'Artois ammirava le libertà che la cognata di concedeva, più o meno regolarmente, e di certo non sarebbe stato lui a fermarla. Che sciocco sarebbe stato ad allontanare la donna più piacevole dell'intero paese!  
Era anche l'unica che, se si spettegolava, lo faceva senza cattiverie.  
“Il vostro non vi soddisfa?” D'Artois cercò di essere conciliante, chinandosi verso Antonietta per avere più intimità. Erano gran confidenti, loro due, e buoni amici: di tanto in tanto, il conte sentiva, tuttavia, di dover difendere il fratello. “ _Monseignur_ non è delle compagnie più piacevoli al mattino, ma non è certo cosa infrequente. Converrete che, in genere, la conversazione si fa più brillante dopo una tazza di cioccolato.”  
Antonietta scosse le spalle, affondando ancor più nel divanetto.  
“Purtroppo non è il caso di mio marito.” replicò, con evidente stizza nella voce, sventolando in aria il ventaglio chiuso.  
Madame Bertin era in ritardo, ma sfortunatamente non era quello che la infastidiva: era tanto clemente con coloro che le piacevano quanto severa con chi le faceva l'enorme dispetto d'annoiarla.  
Louis Auguste non era di certo nella cerchia di coloro che sapevano affascinare la regina e ciò preoccupava D'Artois, che pure non sapeva bene come darle torto: il re era dichiaratamente noioso e, seppur conscio dei propri limiti, non se ne curava affatto.  
“Forse, se vi interessaste ai suoi chiavistelli...”  
“Vi prego! Sono più interessanti le composizioni malinconiche di vostra moglie.”  
D'Artois rise, gettando indietro la testa. Sua moglie era così stonata da far dubitare che a Torino qualcuno le avesse dato un'istruzione in canto e composizione, eppure era anche cocciuta come un mulo. Nonostante tutto, però, il conte la trovava abbastanza attraente da affrontare la sua temibile voce nella camera matrimoniale; la nascita di Louis Antoine aveva causato grandi ansie la coppia reale e ancora, dopo anni, tanto Antonietta quanto Maria Teresa se ne rammaricavano.  
“Fortunatamente ora Rossignol ha il controllo della situazione e un egocentrismo tale da tenere tutti lontani dal pianoforte.” osservò, aggirando con grazia le lacune della moglie “E' diventato piuttosto bravo, non è vero?”  
Antoinette, nascosta dietro il ventaglio da giorno, sorrise come fa una bambina davanti ad un piatto di biscotti lasciato incustodito.  
“Mi domando a cosa sia dovuta quest'improvvisa ispirazione per le arie d'amor perduto.”  
“Sarà certo da imputare ad una donna, anche se ormai ho perso il conto.”  
“Naturalmente... e dire che è così giovane!”  
D'Artois annuì, con una certa fierezza.  
“Un numero notevole e un'esperienza eccezionale per la sua età.”  
Stavolta, la regina lo colpì deliberatamente con il ventaglio, il quale si chiuse con uno scatto secco.  
“ _Monsieur_ , è solo un ragazzo!” replicò, con una punta d'indignazione “Dovreste portarlo sulla retta via, non istigarlo a stringere più legami di quanti ne possa rispettare. Non vi sembra un comportamento riprovevole?”  
“Eppure voi apprezzate la sua verve.” osservò D'Artois, prontamente.  
Marie Antoinette annuì, ma leggermente; aveva già perso completamente interesse per il discorso.  
Non le piaceva fare la morale alle persone che la divertivano, ma negli ultimi anni di tanto in tanto ne sentiva la necessità -come se l'età, nonostante tutto, stesse portando qualche giovamento anche al suo carattere deliziosamente frivolo.  
“Mi diverte molto.” concesse, guardando altrove. Un istante dopo, D'Artois sapeva che sarebbe stato ignorato in favore di una piccola folla di sarte e sartine, capitanate dalla battagliera Madame Bertin: udiva in lontananza lo scalpiccio che indicava il loro arrivo, cariche di pacchetti, incarti e cappelliere.  
La nuova moda di Versailles doveva esser creata quel giorno, e provata tre giorni dopo.  
Non serviva aggiungere altro per calamitare l'interesse di una regina.  
“Maestà...” mormorò, intenzionato a chiedere di essere congedato. Desiderava parlare con D'Ovigny, e presto, per incitarlo a vincere il favore degli altri nobili senza incaponirsi su Rossignol.  
Antoinette, però, aveva altri piani. Fece cenno al cognato di stare seduto.  
“Ho bisogno del vostro giudizio per i colori di questo mese. Mi aiuterete, non è vero? Siete sempre così gentile! E troveremo un colore che si addica al nostro uccellino nella sua gabbia dorata; desidero offrigli un regalo di bentornato.”  
D'Artois accennò un inchino.  
“Siete generosa come sempre, 'Toinette.”  
La donna rise, una risata leggera che sembrava toccare il cielo. Mai nessuno, a Versailles, avrebbe più riso in quel modo.

# 

Avrebbe riconosciuto in mille mondi i passi della creatura che amava, Rossignol. Aveva orecchie affinate dall'esperienza e mani che saettavano fuori dalle tasche pronte ad abbracciare, stringere, sfilare fiocchi.  
Ma era diverso, quel giorno. Erano passi virili quelli che sradicavano l'erba e spostavano il ghiaino.  
Mai il giovane si sarebbe immaginato di finire intrappolato in un tale scherzo del destino.  
Non c'era stato che un errore, fra loro, nient'altro che un gigantesco errore sin dall'inizio; una burla ordita da altri con spaventose ripercussioni, un gioco che Rossignol, per la prima volta, non s'era affatto divertito a giocare. Ed ora, ora che poteva vedere chiaramente la snella figura per principe T., i suoi occhi lucidi e la pelle bianca come carta, così cupa in contrasto con la seta scarlatta dell'abito.  
Era elegante, quel giorno, lo stesso principe T. che spesso si vestiva svogliatamente. Come se fosse una gran ricorrenza, un giorno di festa, un momento di gioia; ma non era nulla di tutto ciò, come ben sapeva Rossignol, e i vestiti curati non potevano nascondere il fatto che nel suo sguardo si celasse più una bestia che un uomo.  
“Credevo di essere stato più che chiaro.” dichiarò, fronteggiando il principe. E  
gli scosse la testa, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scuri per tirarseli lontano dal viso, scompigliandoli in un gesto che mai Rossignol gli aveva visto fare. I suoi movimenti erano a scatti come quelli di un ingranaggio mai oliato e, in un qualche modo, cupi.  
“State mentendo a voi stesso, Rossignol.”  
Ora, questa frase non voleva essere un'accusa -essa aveva in sé tutta l'oggettività della constatazione e di certo chiunque avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso- ma è anche vero che, se accecati dal sentimento, spesso non ci si rende conto dell'ovvietà delle parole altrui. Rossignol arruffò le penne, come un uccellino impaurito e furibondo al tempo stesso, sentendo un gran calore alle guance.  
“Io starei mentendo a me stesso!” rilanciò, con un tale furore che gli fu necessario muovere un passo in avanti per sottolineare la propria dichiarazione “Guardatevi, principe, come siete ipocrita. Professate cose assurde e appena si inizia a credervi, contro ogni buonsenso, ebbene vi ritirate come un topo nel vostro buio! Chi è che mente, tra noi? Io o voi?”  
“Non mi avete mai accettato.”  
Rossignol, a questo punto paonazzo, scosse il capo. Desiderava dimenticare quelle parole e scacciare la strisciante, improvvisa paura d'essere stato frainteso per tutto quel tempo.  
Vero, aveva fatto delle resistenze, eppure credeva d'esser stato chiaro riguardo i propri pensieri; non poteva commettere un tale crimine, lui che mai s'era guardato indietro, ma per la prima volta soffriva senza riserve di tale obbedienza.  
“Come mentite bene! Eppure sapete che è esattamente il contrario. Voi non avete mai amato nessuno oltre voi stesso, non avete mai seguito alcuna strada al di fuori di quella del vostro capriccio, mai ascoltato voce oltre la vostra. Ed io... No, _monsieur_ , faccio fatica a credere che mi abbiate mai anche solo lontanamente pensato. Non ho ricevuto tenerezza, da voi, né conforto e ciò mi fa credere che, piuttosto, mi odiate.”  
“Vi sbagliate. Vi sbagliate enormemente: v'ho amato con così tanto riserbo che neanche voi vi siete mai accorto appieno della forza del mio interesse.” T. lanciò un lungo sguardo a Rossignol, dal profondo dei suoi occhi scuri. Erano feriti e arrossati, e Rossignol avvertì una stretta allo stomaco. “E queste parole che ora voi mi rivolgete, _ahimè_ ingiuste, temo che non ne capiate la portata.”  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, piccato dalla mancanza di fiducia. Ora lo accusava di dire cose che non sapeva? Com'era superbo, quel principe, a credere di avere davanti solo un ragazzino di bell'aspetto.  
Ma non c'era modo di dichiararsi ferito da tutto quel discorso senza mostrarsi vulnerabile, così Rossignol reagì al meglio con quello che aveva: un'inesauribile fonte di menzogne e trucchetti.  
Perché doveva essere diverso dalle altre mille volte in cui si era tirato fuori dalle situazioni più spinose?  
“Siete pazzo.” rispose, con un gesto della mano.  
T., sorprendentemente, non apparve affatto sorpreso.  
“Folle? Forse avete ragione. So di amarvi anche se le mie mani non vi hanno nemmeno sfiorato! Certo, son pazzo davvero.”  
Il ragazzo si scostò un ricciolo biondo dietro l'orecchio, faticando enormemente nel nascondere la propria incredulità. Un uomo fatto come T. , un principe del sangue nato nella perfezione più dorata, si stava definendo folle d'amore per lui, che era tanto meschino e crudele. No, Rossignol non era sorpreso perché conosceva la fonte di quella affermazione: la provava lui stesso. I loro occhi erano intrappolati in un miraggio.  
Il principe T. l'aveva visto per la prima volta come una fanciulla e da allora mai aveva nascosto d'essersi innamorato della tentazione rappresentata da Rossignol, delle sue guance rosee e delle cattiverie che sapeva dire.  
No; Rossignol aveva capito sin troppo bene perchè si era innamorato di lui, ma ancora non capiva come poteva corrisponderlo.  
Tuttavia, il ragazzo si sentì di puntualizzare, come un bambino lagnoso:  
“Sbagliate principe, ci siamo sfiorati eccome. Dimenticate la sera che ci incontrammo?”  
Oh, sperava che non l'avesse dimenticata! Se l'avesse fatto, tutto sarebbe stato perduto.  
Eccolo, Rossignol, preso tra il desiderio di liberarsi dello scomodo innamorato che l'aveva ferito e il bisogno di tenerlo vicino, di dare e trovare conferme.  
Com'era bizzarro, quel sentimento che stracciava il cuore e obnubilava la mente.  
Il principe T. scosse la testa, portandosi le mani alle tempie.  
“Non una consolazione, se non quel ballo e quell'istante che mi concedeste ad Aprile, certo per rafforzare la mascherata della vostra Marchesa. Non uno spiraglio. Volevate vedermi morto per voi?”  
“No!” dichiarò Rossignol, con una certa violenza, quando avrebbe voluto urlare il contrario.  
Non ne era certo.  
Il principe, da parte sua, diede in uno sbuffo come se non credesse -a ragione- alle parole che aveva appena sentito.  
“Ebbene, non sembra: sono vicino più che mai alla resa finale. Potesse il cielo farmi dimenticare che vi amo, sapete che lo chiederei.” attese un istante, studiando il viso paonazzo del ragazzo. “Ma può essere forse che mi ricambiate?"  
Rossignol tentennò, inclinando il capo ora a destra, ora a sinistra.   
Pareva spaventato dalla stessa risposta che ci si aspettava, e strinse le labbra prima di rispondere:  
"No."   
Alle orecchie del principe T., quella negazione era un'affermazione. Il rossore sulle guance incredibilmente bianche di Rossignol e il luccichio dei suoi occhi azzurri rivelava ciò che le parole non potevano.  
Se non fosse stato in compagnia, e in un momento così cruciale, T. avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere e a saltare e a cantare e a pregare. Indeciso su quale follia commettere per prima, come spesso accade, non fece nulla: mantenne un comportamento consono, aprendosi solo in un gran sorriso.   
Rossignol scosse il capo e aggiunse, con voce più dura:  
"Non era una menzogna, quel ballo. Non mi spingo così oltre per una scommessa, neanche io che sono senza alcun freno."  
A quelle parole, il principe T si incupì.   
Non aveva idea che una figuretta tanto graziosa potesse esprimere giudizi così aspri su se stessa e, più di tutto, lo offendeva l'idea che Rossignol si giudicasse tanto male. Non vedeva, forse, lo splendore che emanava? La gioia che portava agli altri giocando con i cani della Regina, scherzando con i cortigiani, vincendo a carte con l'ingenuità di chi si serve solo della fortuna e non dell'astuzia?  
Il principe T. non poteva credere che quel giovane fosse davvero cieco di fronte alle proprie qualità, che pure erano così palesi agli altri. Il solo pensiero lo infastidiva enormemente.  
"Non offendetevi così, Rossignol. Non avete il diritto di parlar male di ciò che Dio ha creato perfetto. Il vostro corpo e i vostri modi sono pura arte: non vi appartengono. Pertanto non avete il diritto di essere così severo con voi stesso."  
"Ma, principe, io vi faccio soffrire." rispose il ragazzo, abbassando lo sguardo.   
T. mosse un passo verso di lui, prendendogli le mani in uno slancio d'affetto. Si imbarazzò enormemente d'essersi arrabbiato: non aveva visto, forse, il candore della modestia in quegli occhi? Come aveva potuto ignorarlo?   
"Per il bene di entrambi, non è così?" domandò, stringendo le dita di Rossignol fra le proprie. "Siete più saggio di me, eppure così giovane! Lo fate per questo, non è così?"  
"Certamente non per me, poiché vorrei tanto fare ciò che non oso."  
"E allora fatelo. Non vede nessuno, non ode nessuno. Dite, avete forse paura dei pettegolezzi? Delle malelingue? Delle serpi che si annidano fra gli arazzi, dietro porte segrete, dedite ai segreti altrui? Sapevo che avreste temuto ciò che vi può distruggere, Rossignol. Ma vi proteggerei in punta di spada, se dovessi, e qui siamo nascosti e al sicuro."  
Il ragazzo si sentiva le membra tremendamente appesantite e faticò anche a muovere un passo indietro. Le loro mani si sciolsero e Rossignol sentì uno strano freddo pervadergli l'anima, come se improvvisamente fosse giunto l'inverno e nulla fosse più bello né vivo.  
Ora che era tempo dell'ultima prova di forza, ora che non aveva altra scelta che andarsene poiché troppo era già stato detto, Rossignol si scopriva a non averne la forza.  
Il viso spigoloso di T., che era il ritratto cupo d'un uomo disperato e pallido, animato ormai solo dalla speranza, lo scrutava come ad attendere una risposta positiva. Negli occhi da lupo aveva fatto capolino l'animo umano, di nuovo, dolce ed innamorato.  
Ma erano già compromessi entrambi e Rossignol non aveva cuore di distruggere ciò che aveva di più caro.  
"No. Non posso. Son così miseramente schiavo di me stesso da non poterlo dire senza piangere, vedete? Vi rifiuterò quest'ultima cortesia. Distruggerei me stesso ed altri che non oso nemmeno nominare. Non voglio vedervi più, non voglio parlavi più. Mi spiace, mi spiace, mi spiace mille volte, ma ciò che mi chiedete è troppo. Statemi lontano: e vivremo entrambi felici. Addio: non pongo fine alla nostra amicizia, ma alle sofferenze inflitte.  
Addio.” 

 

Quella sera stessa, il Principe T. fece chiamare Remis nelle sue stanze. Sapeva che Martin aveva un buon rapporto con il giovane paggio di Rossignol e, sebbene con grande riluttanza, decise che sarebbe stato giusto far leva sull'amicizia fra i due per compiere un ultimo, disperato, tentativo.  
Tuttavia attese ed attese, battendo le ore con il tacco del proprio stivale. Solo molto tempo dopo la porta si aprì, ma svelando non Remis, come T. invece si sarebbe aspettato: fecero capolino prima le tozze dita di Martin, poi il suo viso lucido e tondo come una grossa luna piena.  
Non v'era l'ombra di un sorriso, sul suo volto.  
“Dov'è lui?” lo salutò T., con nemmeno l'ombra della cordialità che si premurava di tenere con pari e domestici. Non c'era spazio per nient'altro che la risolutezza, in quel momento.  
“Mi dispiace, _monsieur_ , ha ricevuto ordini precisi.”  
Per un attimo, in preda ad una furia cieca, il principe dovette trattenersi dal rovesciare tutti i mobili della stanza, distruggere piatti e finestre. Voleva radere al suolo il mondo intero ma, ancora di più, disprezzava sé stesso per essersi messo in una tale posizione.  
Gli sarebbe stato facile stare al fianco di Rossignol come amico, ma aveva preferito distruggersi.  
Poteva facilmente immaginare che tipo di ordini avesse ricevuto Remis, dal momento che, per un attimo, aveva avuto la tentazione di fare lo stesso; chiudersi, non parlare mai più con Rossignol, dimenticare la sua esistenza, il suo sorriso, il rumore delle sue scarpe sulla ghiaia e la delicatezza della sua calligrafia.  
Ma sarebbe stato inutile.  
“Grazie, Martin.” dichiarò, infine, sconfitto. Si accasciò su un divanetto, uno dei tanti posizionati accanto alle vetrate che davano sul retro e sul giardino, e scoprì di non avere più alcun desiderio di muoversi. Era sfinito. “Puoi andare a dormire, ora.”  
“ _Monsieur_...”  
“Sì?”  
Oh, com'era fastidioso doversi occupare dei domestici e dei paggi. Il suo tono dovette essere un po' secco, poiché Martin esitò inizialmente, ma subito dopo riprese coraggio.  
“Remis mi ha confidato che _Monsieur_ De Gramont è molto turbato nei vostri riguardi e ha minacciato di chiamare dei suoi amici, semmai vi avvicinerete nuovamente.” il giovane prese un pausa, come se quelle parole gli costassero molta fatica. “Voci dicono che _Monsieur_ De Gramont abbia stretto legami con alcune persone poco raccomandabili.”  
Nonostante tutto, il principe T. gli dedicò un breve sorriso. Sardonico, stanco, ma pur sempre un sorriso.  
“Verrò ucciso in una lite da taverna per Rossignol, secondo te?” domandò, ridendo della probabilità di quelle stesse parole.  
Per Rossignol l'avrebbe fatto.  
Sarebbe morto ogni giorno per lui.

 

 


	7. Capitolo Settimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveva sperimentato un tipo ben diverso d'amore, lui, un sentimento crudele e meschino; non faceva altro che male.  
> Tagliava in profondità le membra di un uomo, recidendo i muscoli, non lasciando altro che languore, e scavava nelle ossa fino a prosciugare qualsiasi ricordo dell'essere umano che era stato in passato.  
> Ma l'amore di Alain aveva in sé la dolce sfrontatezza dell'attrazione, inequivocabile sì, ma di gran lunga meno disperata e profonda di quella che provava Rossignol.  
> Forse, tuttavia, non esistevano tipo diversi d'amore, ma uomini che lo provavano diversamente. Forse Rossignol si stava mentendo e non era affatto innamorato di Alain, ma una cosa era certa: Alain era innamorato di lui in una maniera ben più confortante di quella del principe T.

 

Le ultime parole di Rossignol per il principe T., aspre contro il desiderio di entrambi ma inevitabili, avevano lasciato i due giovani storditi ed in preda ad un cupo torpore.   
Come febbricitanti, annoiati da ogni cosa, disgustati dal mondo intero, si erano trascinati l'uno lontano dall'altro nel disperato tentativo di rimanere separati, qualora le circostanze impedissero loro di voler, o poter, mantenere un certo, necessario contegno.   
Nessuno dei due era certo di cosa avrebbe fatto, detto, provato in presenza dell'altro.  
Tuttavia, se T. non s'era affatto aspettato un tale risvolto -o meglio, non avrebbe in alcun modo potuto prevedere la crudeltà di un rifiuto reso ancora più duro dalla precedente confessione, pari ad una terribile tempesta appena dopo l'arrivo dell'alba-, Rossignol era oramai avvezzo all'angoscia di quella fine inevitabile. Da giorni ne assaporava il presagio, accusandosi d'essere un vile ma non sapendo come altro tirarsi fuori d'impiccio.  
Egli non si era mai illuso che potesse esserci speranza; ciò, nonostante portasse con sé sofferenza indicibile, aveva reso quei giorni simili a sogni, costantemente ondeggianti tra onirico e cosciente, irreali, pigri.  
Il giovane era fatto carico dei non detti, delle cupe premeditazioni, della atroce responsabilità di fermare T. ben prima che potessero nascere incomprensioni e pettegolezzi.   
Ora aveva bisogno d'una pausa lui stesso, nient'affatto consolato dalla consapevolezza d'aver agito per il meglio.  
Da quanto tempo non si concedeva la tenera presenza di Madame D.?   
Rossignol ricordava a malapena l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista dischiudere le lunghe ciglia in quell'attimo destasi che la immobilizzava, appena prima di sentirla sciogliersi sotto le sue dita. Quand'ella rideva e lo accarezzava e lo rimproverava d'essere un ragazzo davvero indisponente, ed insieme ricordavano episodi del passato e si scambiavano pettegolezzi.   
C'era stato un tempo, prima del principe T., quando Madame D poteva definirsi senza alcuna presunzione la cura a tutti i mali di Rossignol.  
Ma in quell'istante, per la prima volta in vita, il ragazzo non desiderava la morbidezza d'una donna. Agognava piuttosto la sicurezza di una figura paterna, dove gli occhi che l'avrebbero guardato non avrebbero mostrato nulla di simile alla tenerezza.   
Sapeva dove trovarli, quegli occhi chiari e freddi come ghiaccio, e sapeva anche che gli sarebbero stati fedeli.

La Fontana nascosta nel boschetto d'Apollo era di gran lunga il luogo preferito di Rossignol, fra tutti gli angoli privati del giardino; di rara bellezza e maestoso, con la sua enorme cascata scolpita nella roccia grigia, ricordava un laghetto di montagna.   
Regalava la sensazione d'essere un piccolo uomo sul tetto del mondo, circondato dalla più magnifica delle bellezze d'Europa.  
Sapeva anche, Rossignol, di spartire tale sensazione con un uomo in particolare: Alain de Ovigny, lo spirito granitico della Bretagna, non poteva essere altrove.  Dopotutto, nessun altro luogo ricordava la sua terra come quella particolare porzione di giardino.  
Rossignol sorrise nello scorgerlo di spalle, seduto su una delle panchine di marmo che puntellavano il campo di erba gialla.  
“Ed ecco infine il volere di D'Artois che si compie.” dichiarò, ad alta voce.   
Alain sussultò violentemente e subito si irrigidì, ma senza voltarsi, cosa che riempì Rossignol di divertimento. Credeva di potersene stare solo, erroneamente, o si stupiva che il ragazzo fosse a conoscenza del favore del duca nei confronti del loro interesse reciproco? Ora, Rossignol era certo della seconda e ciò non faceva che sottolineare come d'Ovigny, per quanto fosse indubbiamente un uomo intelligente, fosse totalmente digiuno delle dinamiche di corte.  
Muovendosi ad ampie falcate verso Alain, il ragazzo si riscoprì a ridere della mancanza di risposta.  
“Perdonatemi, Monsieur, non volevo spaventarvi.”  
Allora Alain lo guardò per la prima volta, come se gli costasse una tremenda fatica. Aveva la mascella serrata e le labbra strette e pallide, ma ciò non sminuiva in alcun modo la bellezza spigolosa del suo viso.  
“Vi avevo riconosciuto, Rossignol.”  rispose quietamente “Due cose vi tradiscono.”  
Rossignol sorrise.   
Era dunque così? Alain era limpido nei sentimenti, riflettendoli con la stessa franchezza con cui i suoi occhi deboli riflettevano la luce.   
Era tuttavia una dichiarazione rispettosa, ben diversa da quella di T.  
Forse Rossignol la preferiva.  
“Ah, dunque è così? E da cosa mi avevate riconosciuto, se posso?”   
“Prima di tutto, dal profumo." Alain esitò un istante "Siete sempre preceduto da questo sentore di lavanda che è come un presagio del vostro arrivo. E, poi, stavo pensando proprio a voi.”  
Da quel conteggio, del quale peraltro Rossignol poteva dirsi pienamente soddisfatto, trasparivano molte cose: prima di tutto, la tenera attenzione che Alain gli riservava. Pochi avevano notato il profumo di Rossignol e nemmeno il principe T., che pure era tanto attento, non ne aveva mai fatto parola.   
Oltretutto, ora, il giovane vedeva con chiarezza la devozione già anticipatagli da D'Artois, così forte e costante da sembrare amore. Era dunque giusto approfittarsi di un sentimento già dichiarato, pur sapendo di non ricambiarlo?  
Ebbene, Rossignol credeva di sì.   
Aveva sperimentato un tipo ben diverso d'amore, lui, un sentimento crudele e meschino; non faceva altro che male.  
Tagliava in profondità le membra di un uomo, recidendo i muscoli, non lasciando altro che languore, e scavava nelle ossa fino a prosciugare qualsiasi ricordo dell'essere umano che era stato in passato.   
Ma l'amore di Alain aveva in sé la dolce sfrontatezza dell'attrazione, inequivocabile sì, ma di gran lunga meno disperata e profonda di quella che provava Rossignol.   
Forse, tuttavia, non esistevano tipo diversi d'amore, ma uomini che lo provavano diversamente. Forse Rossignol si stava mentendo e non era affatto innamorato di Alain, ma una cosa era certa: Alain era innamorato di lui in una maniera ben più confortante di quella del principe T.  
Per questo gli era così facile scherzare con lui?  
Perchè non l'amava affatto? “Cretede di avermi evocato, Monsieur?”  
“Siete un angelo, Rossignol.” replicò Alain, stringendosi nelle spalle e scrollando brevemente il capo “Per evocarvi dovrei pregare come si conviene, non pensare.”  
Rossignol, che ne dubitava alquanto, non potè che sbuffare.   
“Mi siete caro, Alain, per questo vi concedo di mandarmi anche un semplice messaggio.” diede in una breve risata, limpida come quella di un bambino “Dopotutto, sapete bene dove vivo. E lasciatemi dire che la cappella reale è estremamente fredda in ogni stagione e la trovo un luogo inadatto a pregare gli angeli.”  
“E dove ritenete consono pregare?”  
Rossignol sollevò le braccia, come a voler abbracciare l'interezza del paesaggio. Era verde, silenzioso e quieto -cosa buffa, data la bella giornata, ma ancora una volta Rossignol credeva nella perfezione del destino.  
“Il giardino.” rispose “Circondati dalla natura.”  
Allora Alain sorrise, incantato per un attimo dalla franchezza del ragazzo. Era bello, sincero, diverso... Ma distante e imprevedibile, proprio come aveva anticipato d'Artois.   
Ogni giorno di più, quel ragazzo attirava a sé nuova devozione e forse, dopotutto, Alain aveva il sospetto che fosse più simile ad un bellissimo demone che ad una creatura del cielo.  
“Cosa siete venuto a dirmi, Rossignol?” domandò, allora, in parte curioso ed in parte desideroso di metter fine a quella pantomima.  
Rossignol non cercava nessuno se non con uno scopo ben preciso, lo sapevano tutti.   
Svelato l’inganno, non restava che l’uomo; se preso di sorpresa, Rossignol non era che un ragazzo biondo e con un bel viso, consumato dai propri appetiti come ogni altro. E sorrideva, mentre Alain gli porgeva quella domanda, ma alla fine non sorrideva più: s’era fatto cupo, tetro.  
“Sono venuto perché so che mi desiderate.”   
_Ah, non era un mistero per nessuno, dunque_! Si leggeva negli occhi di D’ovigny, così chiari e pieni di luce.   
Ciò non fece paura a Rossignol, il quale non aveva più nulla da perdere. “Ed io desidero voi.”

Come aveva mentito bene, e con quale facilità!  

#

 

Il Principe T., che non era uomo da darsi per vinto, decise che sarebbe stato opportuno andare di persona da Rossignol dopo tanti messaggi ignorati e mai consegnati. Nonostante le regole degli svaghi sentimentali imponessero pazienza e dedizione, come sapeva bene chiunque fosse in contatto con la bizzarria della corte, il Principe T. ne aveva avuto a sufficienza.  
Due settimane e non una lettera, non un biglietto né un cenno.   
Dal momento che il giovane non s'era palesato nemmeno alle funzioni, per non parlare del lever reale, che solitamente esercitava su Rossignol un'attrazione insopprimibile, il principe era giunto a pensare che, al culmine della follia, doveva essere scappato nella sua residenza di Parigi.  
Così incline a vedere certe faccende come  _liasons_  scandalose per neutralizzarne l'importanza, Rossignol aveva ben deciso di sparire con la velocità d'una lepre minacciata.    
Il ragazzo era testardo, certo, ma T. lo era di più.   
Quindi, si recò nelle stanze di Rossignol e chiese di farsi ricevere con estrema urgenza. Non mentiva, quando diceva d'avere un tremendo bisogno di parlargli: sentiva che qualcosa, in lui, stava lentamente svanendo lontano dalla luce del ragazzo.

  
Come s'era immaginato, fu Remis a dirgli che non c'era nessuno, in quel momento -che il signor Duca aveva avuto un imprevisto e che si era dovuto recare alla casa di sua sorella maggiore subito. T. ne rimase piuttosto stupito, a dire il vero, ma rimase in silenzio attendendo che Remis spiegasse che diavolo stava accadendo: Rossignol si allontanava raramente, se non per andare in città da Madame D., e mai aveva accennato di avere in animo di andare a trovare la sorella.   
Il giovane paggio, seppur imbarazzato, aveva pur sempre sentito solo buone cose riguardo il principe -per il quale, peraltro, provava una marcata simpatia. Apprezzava la sua devozione per Rossignol, che pure la meritava a stento, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di favorirlo per quanto possibile. Si trovò dunque, senza che l'altro dovesse chiedere apertamente, a spiegare la situazione con la voce concitata e la fretta di chi sa che non dovrebbe parlare.   
Josephine Anne de Girodin, l'unica figlia femmina del casato De Gramont, abitava poco fuori Parigi nella tenuta di campagna di suo marito, il marchese de Girodin, un uomo alto e cupo che pareva aver strappato il proprio titolo dalle mani della Morte stessa.   
Non erano ricchi come quando la giovane Josephine viveva con i genitori, voci malevole imputavano le loro modeste finanze ai numerosi vizi del marchese, ma Rossignol non vi prestava ascolto. Bastava sapere che sua sorella era ben ricevuta da tutti e, qualora ne avesse avuto bisogno, sarebbe stata accolta a Corte da molti e fidati amici.  
Oltretutto, come T. apprese, era incinta.   
Non passavano che pochi anni fra lei e il giovane Rossignol, eppure la ragazza era conosciuta in società per essere bella quasi come il fratello. Ella era però dotata d'una enorme delicatezza, sia di carattere che fisica.   
Appreso che fosse incinta, non era difficile immaginare le tremende sofferenze per il suo corpo esile.  
“Alloggia presso la sorella?” domandò T., dichiarando subito dopo: “Mio fratello si è dedicato alla carriera ecclesiastica e conosce bene le erbe. Me ne offre spesso, coltivate da lui, e vorrei portarne alla marchesa.”  
Remis si grattò la testa, tentennando.  
“Non so se...” si morse le labbra, con la fronte aggrottata “Potrei passare dei guai.”  
“Intendo solo portargli dei medicamenti, ve lo assicuro. Non lo disturberò.”  
Remis si guardò attorno e le sue guance, solitamente rosee, avevano perso ogni colore. Si piegò verso T., come se dovesse confidargli un segreto.  
“A dire il vero, il Duca ha lasciato detto dove alloggerà nel caso...”  
“Sì?” lo incalzò il principe, vedendo che esitava ancora.   
Remis, che era giovane e ben cosciente dei sentimenti del proprio padroncino, sembrò cedere sotto la fretta del suo interlocutore e si convinse, nel giro di pochi istanti, che stava in un qualche modo eseguendo un volere superiore.   
Nulla di più.  
“Ecco, aveva detto di dirvi, nel caso aveste insistito per sapere dove si trovava, che alloggiava presso una tale osteria, che all'occorrenza affitta camere. Non vi sarà difficile trovarla.”

# 

Come aveva detto Remis, non era stato affatto difficile trovare la vecchia locanda indicata da Rossignol. Non gli era stato sufficiente che chiedere e l'oste -un uomo pingue e con una barba lunga fino alle spalle- gli aveva detto di accomodarsi fuori e che Rossignol aveva dato disposizioni perchè potessero parlare in privato. T. era deliziato di un tale comportamento, che altro non lasciava intendere se non l'intenzione del giovane di portare avanti la loro vicenda, ed era intenzionato a parlargli con il cuore in mano. Si appartò dove gli era stato detto, in un giardinetto d'erba battuta vicino alle stalle per i cavalli degli ospiti, proprio dove la casa in mattoni grezzi faceva angolo.  
Era l'attesa a renderlo trepidante, gioioso e leggero. Un'attesa dolce fatta di orecchie tese e di immagini di un futuro dolce, portatore di gioia.   
Proprio per questo genere di pensieri, giacchè i piedi del principe T. s'erano già staccati da terra verso il cielo per la felicità, fu tanto più stupito del vedersi venire un contro un ragazzo, sì biondo e molto bello, ma nient'affatto somigliante a Rossignol.  
A ben guardare, i suoi capelli erano più scuri e lisci, raccolti in una coda, e le sue spalle erano possenti. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate sopra l'attaccatura del naso, quasi formando un'unica arcata, e una mano era già corsa alla cintura.   
“Siete voi il principe T., che cerca un certo Rossignol?”  
Pur stupito, il principe trovò il fiato per rispondere a testa alta  
“Chi siete? Non ho domandato di voi.”  
No, di certo, ma un brivido gelido lungo la schiena iniziava a suggerirgli che c'era qualcosa di losco e che certo non era tutto frutto di un malinteso.  
Non glielo aveva forse detto, Martin? Non era stato avvertito?   
Eppure lui, come uno sciocco, aveva deciso di andare avanti... Ed ora, ora aveva un po' di paura per Rossignol, a causa delle persone maligne alle quali si accompagnava e che, certo, avevano preso in mano la situazione per conto del ragazzo.  
“Sono un amico.” dichiarò l'uomo, gonfiando il petto. Come se un tale privilegio fosse riservato a lui, e lui soltanto. “Non desidera vedervi. Dunque, considerate le mie parole come sue."  
“Come no? Non ci credo. Voglio solo parlargli.”  
“Signore, state solo infastidendo Rossignol.”  
T., a quelle parole, non seppe bene come reagire. Non accendando che fossero veritiere, non potè che esserne sdegnato ed offeso; d'altra parte, non poteva nemmeno negare che Remis gli avesse detto pressapoco le stesse cose.  
Era confuso ed incredulo.  
“Non credo che possiate definirvi amico, signore, dal momento che Rossignol non ha mai parlato di voi. Se lo foste, vi avrebbe nominato.” eppure, quanto avevano davvero condiviso lui e Rossignol? Parlavano sempre di passione e di sentimenti, ma mai s'erano conosciuti davvero. “Dunque fatevi da parte e lasciatemi passare.”  
Aveva in animo di dirgli molte cose, T., di accusarlo e inveire.   
Tuttavia, in un unico, breve, fatale istante, ecco che il ragazzo biondo aveva tirato fuori uno stiletto.   
Era quasi un coltello da cucina, con il manico rozzo e rovinato, e tenuto come tale. La lama non brillava, nonostante il sole fosse alto nel cielo e rendesse prezioso tutto ciò che era sotto i suoi raggi, ed era anzi macchiata di unto. Come l'espressione dello sconosciuto si fece più feroce, il principe T. arretrò.  
“Non ci siamo capiti, Signore: il mio amico vi vuole  _davvero_  lontano dalla sua vita.”  
Il principe deglutì a forza, sentendosi gelare: quelle parole, sottolineate ingiustamente dall'arma, rendevano tutto molto più chiaro.   
“Non farete del male a chi sta a cuore al nostro comune amico.” replicò, con una certa durezza che, pure, andava inevitabilmente affievolendosi.  
Il biondo sputò a terra.  
“Certo che siete stupidi, voialtri.” dichiarò, con voce rauca e bassa. “E' stato il vostro così detto comune amico a richiedere queste misure. Non vi vuole, non ha fatto che sopportarvi, ed è stufo di avervi tra i piedi.”  
Era una trappola, quella, ordita da Rossignol stesso?   
Era stato lui davvero a richiedere mezzi così meschini e totalmente inadeguati data la situazione?  
“Ora dunque ditemi, principe, se preferite andarvene sulle vostre gambe ora, per sempre, o se preferite che vi scacci come il parassita che mi hanno detto che siete.”  
T. scosse la testa, stupendosi egli stesso dell'essere ancora in grado di parlare e muoversi. Si sentiva ancor più vuoto di com'era stato quando Rossignol l'aveva rifiutato e stavolta non c'era nulla a smuoverlo. Nè rabbia, né dolore; la rassegnazione si faceva strada dentro di lui rapidamente, come una mano gelida che uno ad uno afferrava i suoi organi, stritolandoli.  
“E' il desiderio di Rossignol? Che io muoia?”  
“A lui non interessa.” disse l'uomo. “Gli basta non rivedervi mai più.”  
Dunque, le cose stavano così.

  
Il principe T., nel dichiararsi sconfitto, nel comprendere infine che era innamorato a tal punto da non riuscire a lasciare il banco nemmeno quando tutto era perduto, nell'andarsene di sua spontanea volontà da quella locanda, decise che sarebbe stato apprezzabile tener fede all'unico desiderio di Rossignol che era in suo potere esaudire.   
Gli parve quasi di vederlo, appoggiato alla finestra che dava sul luogo dell'incontro, nascosto dietro una tenda: un'apparizione fugace. Un angelo vergognoso.  
Tornando a Versailles, trascinandosi verso le proprie stanze senza aver salutato nessuno né aver provvisto che governassero a dovere il cavallo, si accorse che camminare era faticoso. Tenere gli occhi aperti, muovere le dita e far battere il cuore non erano mai stati compiti tanto gravosi.  
Non c'era sole, non c'era aria.  
_A lui non interessa._    
Cos'era, quella, se non una profezia? Nient'altro che una richiesta così semplice da esaudire. Gli regalava la quiete, infine, e T. era soddisfatto perchè Rossignol non si era aggrappato alla sua vita. Lo amava abbastanza da non reclamare i diritti sul suo corpo ormai vuoto, oramai senza scopo.  
L'avrebbe lasciato andare, dopotutto, ed era la prova che ancora lo amava. Gli aveva regalato la possibilità di non soffrire più.  
_A lui non importa, fate come state meglio. Lui farà lo stesso._  
Per questo c'erano mille motivi per cui un uomo poteva decidere di continuare a vivere.   
Il principe T., quel giorno, scelse l'unico per cui valesse la pena morire.


	8. Capitolo Ottavo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossignol deglutì, improvvisamente terrorizzato. La consapevolezza di aver cercato di spaventarlo servendosi della complicità di Orestes lo colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, insieme al sospetto d'essere accusato di omicidio.

  
Nonostante gli innumerevoli impegni mondani, i balli, le prove infinite delle più varie tipologie di vestiti alla moda e parrucche _charmantes_ , Marie Antoinette aveva fatto una promessa a sé stessa, molto tempo prima: diventare una buona regina.  
Quando aveva attraversato la tenda sul confine, quando era stata spogliata di ogni suo bene e della maggioranza dei ricordi della sua infanzia, ella si era ripromessa d'essere generosa e comprensiva con quel popolo che mai, negli anni a venire, avrebbe avuto occasione di vedere.  
Non immaginava certo che sarebbe stata una farfalla in una crisalide di vetro.  
Spesso le era capitato di ripromettere che sarebbe andata più spesso a trovare le delegazioni delle giovani madri in difficoltà, che sarebbe stata più sollecita nel dare alla chiesa di Parigi qualcosa per sfamare i più bisognosi e che si sarebbe interessata della situazione delle fornerie.  
Col tempo, però, le avevano fatto intendere che quelli non fossero _affatto_ problemi degni dell'attenzione di una regina. I ministri dichiaravano costantemente la mancanza di disponibilità per aiutare il prossimo e le compagnie altolocate l'avevano persuasa che c'era una maniera ben più interessante di utilizzare il denaro.  
Per qualsiasi cosa, la sovrana doveva scegliere se far felice la propria cerchia di amici, intrattenere l'intera corte oppure privarsi di quei piccoli, ma costosi, svaghi per aiutare il popolo di Parigi.   
Spesso dimenticava l'esistenza un paese intero, al di fuori della capitale.  
Dunque, stanca di doversi crucciare per una faccenda dalla quale proprio non riusciva a venir fuori,  aveva ben presto delegato tutte le decisioni al buon Ambasciatore Mercy-Argenteau. Avendo dunque disposto in modo da non dover decidere affatto, spendeva senza nemmeno rendersene conto i soldi che sarebbero dovuti essere amministrati dall'ambasciatore, svuotando i fondi delle elemosine quando finiva la sua disponibilità mensile.   
Non era cattiveria, si diceva: solo inesperienza. Avrebbe imparato col tempo.  
Così, ogni mese la stessa storia; anno, dopo anno, dopo anno. Aveva sempre fatto quello che nessuno le aveva detto di _non_ fare, con tutta l'ingenuità e la freschezza della sua giovane età, come una rosa che non aveva mai conosciuto l'asprezza che dilagava al di fuori del suo giardino.   
Senza accorgerne, la giovane, bella nuova Regina di Francia era diventata una sperperatrice e una giocatrice senza pudore. Ancora nel cuore aveva quella promessa d'essere buona, ma oramai aveva perso le speranze.  
Anche quel giorno, Antonietta avrebbe dovuto discutere con Mercy-Argenteau delle opere di bene, ma aveva rimandato l'incontro a causa dell'ormai usuale mancanza di fondi.   
Dopotutto, avrebbe potuto aiutare le persone il mese dopo.   
Aveva fatto chiamare Yolande, invece, che era la compagnia adatta per dimenticare velocemente le incombenze di corte; avevano discusso non di tasse e povertà, ma di merletti, ventagli da giorno e animali domestici. Avevano deciso insieme che Mops, ormai vecchio e appesantito, aveva bisogno di un fratello pressochè identico, una sua ombra che zampettasse per gli appartamenti reali.   
La contessa, abituata oramai alla presenza dei Fils de France, s'era in qualche modo ammorbidita; la bellezza della sua unica figlia la riempiva d'orgoglio e, sebbene ricercasse ancora quegli svaghi ai limiti dell'accettabile che per tanto tempo l'avevano contraddistinta, si mostrava ora più conciliante con i desideri semplici di Marie Antoinette -la quale era una donna altrettanto brillante, sì, ma meno difficile da accontentare.  
Un tempo, la Polignac l'avrebbe dissuasa dal prendere un nuovo Mops, progettando piuttosto di comprare un nuovo elefante per il serraglio reale: ora, invece, apprezzava la normalità nella quale la Regina desiderava bearsi.  
Stavano per l'appunto parlando di quello: un nuovo cucciolo. Una nascita benaugurale; una nuova, canina personalità di corte. 

Fu allora che il bussare alla porta, nonostante avessero ordinato il più assoluto riserbo, le fece trasalire entrambe; c'era solo una persona che potesse battere ad una porta con quella stessa, timida delicatezza.  
Antonietta scattò in piedi, barcollando sotto il peso del vestito.   
“ _Avant.”_ disse, ma con il desiderio di non rispondere affatto.   
Eppure solo quando vide Luis Auguste, pallido, pingue e incredibilmente affannato, si convinse che non avrebbe dovuto mai farlo entrare.  Sentì la stoffa dei vestiti di Yolande che frusciava mentre la donna si inchinava profondamente, i cardini della porta che si apriva per lasciar entrare il re, lo zampettio dei cani, ma non si accorse davvero di nulla.  
Il re non la veniva mai a cercare.  
Il re non poteva muoversi senza un'ampia scorta di paggi, non era nelle consuetudini.  
Con una stretta allo stomaco, Marie Antoinette pensò che era finita; che suo marito avesse scoperto di quel bellissimo, valoroso e meraviglioso uomo che la Regina davvero amava, e che desiderasse salvare quantomeno le apparenze.  
Che avesse infine ceduto anche Louis ai pettegolezzi, che li avesse visti per la prima volta nonostante per anni fossero stati molto meno che discreti.  
Era l'unico segreto di Antonietta e sì, gli occhi porcini del re esprimevano un cordoglio così terribile, così inaspettato, che non poteva essere altro.  
“Yolande...” mormorò Antonietta, vedendo che Louis non si muoveva “Potete lasciarci, grazie.”  
La donna la guardò, le strinse brevemente il braccio e si voltò per andarsene. Era un tripudio di rumori e colori, la sua gonna, ma non riuscì a sovrastare la voce del re -per la prima volta, Marie Antoinette lo sentì alzare il tono, parlare da uomo, con la testa alta.  
“Potete rimanere, madame. Porto ad entrambe una terribile notizia.”  
_Una terribile notizia._  
Quanto terribile poteva essere, se il re in persona veniva a riferirla? Antonietta sentì che faceva fatica a respirare e che, al suo fianco, Yolande si trovava pressochè nella stessa situazione di panico. Entrambe con la mano sul cuore, attesero che Louis guardasse prima l'una, poi l'altra.  
“Mi dispiace informarvi, mia cara, che...” allora il re prese tempo, ingoiò a vuoto. Già dall'inizio aveva preso a giocherellare nervosamente con il proprio tricorno, quello che teneva per lavorare nella fornace. Non s'era nemmeno cambiato. “Mi spiace informarvi che vostro cugino, il Principe T., è deceduto nei suoi appartamenti.”

 

#

 

Rossignol aveva adempito a tutti gli obblighi di fratello minore ed era tornato a corte senza alcun tipo di nostalgia per la campagna. Orestes aveva fatto ciò per cui l'aveva pagato, e questo diminuiva il rimorso... Ma, invero, non di molto.  
Non riusciva a dimenticare, per quanto se ne fosse sforzato.  
E dire che era appena diventato uno zio! Quella creatura minuscola, rosa, che odorava di latte e rideva come se nulla al mondo la spaventasse sarebbe diventata un giorno qualcuno come lui e, in realtà, Rossignol aveva sentito nascere in sé il primo barlume d'affetto sincero, puro ed incondizionato. La gioia di voler fare del bene fine a sé stesso, senza nessun tornaconto personale, senza il desiderio di raggiungere un altro scopo se non quello di rendere il mondo un luogo migliore per quel bambino così piccolo, così morbido.  
Poteva romperlo, aveva rotto uomini grandi il doppio di lui senza rimorso alcuno, ma voleva proteggerlo.   
Il ragazzo si sentiva afflitto da un peso, come un masso che gli gravava sullo stomaco ed era impossibile far rotolare via, che lo seguì fino alle sue stanze.  
Sentiva ancora il profumo di Josephine nell'aria, la sua cipria per capelli, i vagiti del neonato che così piccolo già chiedeva mille attenzioni diverse; erano spettri che lo avevano seguito sino a casa, a Parigi.   
Sua madre non gli aveva riservato un ben tornato meno che freddo, esattamente come Rossignol si aspettava, ma per la prima volta si chiese _cosa_ sua madre avrebbe potuto fare, invece. Avrebbe potuto amarlo incondizionatamente.  
Avrebbe potuto vederlo come l'eterno bambino, piuttosto che il cortigiano che era.  
Avrebbe potuto fargli il dono di adorarlo, amarlo, vezzeggiarlo nonostante tutti gli errori, gli sgarri, i giochi pericolosi e le mancanze morali che mai erano dispiaciute a compagni più affini, ma che mai s'erano fermati a lungo. Rossignol era una taverna di passaggio, un molo inospitale; per quel giorno, per la prima volta, sentì la consapevolezza di essere in collera con sua madre per non essere rimasta.  
Lei era lì, curva e vestita di nero.  
Sette figli, tre nati morti, avevano lasciato su di lei un'impronta indelebile. Ciascuno di loro aveva posato la sua piccola mano sul corpo della madre lasciando una cicatrice invisibile, come ad aggiungere un peso che man mano l'aveva lasciata sempre più stremata, sempre più vecchia.  
La seconda ed ultima delle sorelle, Trophine, era quella che aveva lasciato il segno più visibile. La sua stretta di bambina aveva paradossalmente dato prova di essere la più forte, l'ultimo colpo in grado di spezzare quella donna impettita e severa che era stata la madre di Rossignol.  
Lui l'aveva vista morire, Trophine. Portata via dalla polmonite qualche anno prima, era spirata come un angelo di porcellana tra le braccia dei suoi genitori, circondata dai fratelli maggiori e dalla sorella, che dormiva nel suo stesso letto. Da allora, Rossignol non era più stato il benvenuto nella casa paterna; Trophine regalava ai due vecchi genitori una bontà d'animo, una speranza, un'indulgenza, che se n'era andata insieme a lei.  
Sua madre alzò gli occhi su di lui senza fargli il minimo cenno, rimanendo appollaiata sulla poltrona davanti al caminetto spento. Un braccio le cadeva mollemente in grembo, l'altro teneva sollevata la testa.  
“Cosa vuoi?” gli domandò, seccamente. Rossignol venne corso da un brivido.   
Sua madre aveva i capelli ingrigiti e il viso solcato di rughe, ma la voce era dotata della stessa durezza di sempre.  
“Madre, sono andato a trovare Josephine e la bambina.”  
Si era aspettato un sorriso, una vaga dimostrazione di gioia per l'unica figlia femmina. Eppure, sua madre rimase a guardarlo come se nulla fosse accaduto; pallida in volto, con il vestito nero del lutto, priva della più semplice delle emozioni.  
“Molto bene. Hai deciso che era il momento di dimostrare gratitudine.”  
Rossignol strinse i pugni.  
“Sono qui perchè sono grato a tutti voi, _maman._ Non solo a Josephine, o a suo marito, o alla gioia che ha portato in questa famiglia.”  
La donna emise una risata grottesca, breve, come evocata dal nulla. Era un suono di gola, privo di allegria.  
La nascita di un nuovo bambino la angosciava sin dalla morte di Trophine; i primi figli di Guy Tholomeis, il maggiore dei fratelli di Rossignol, l'avevano lasciata senza fiato dalla gioia. Aveva riso, s'era presa cura di loro facendoli giocare con la loro stessa zia, non così lontana in età.   
Ora, due di quei bambini dormivano in minuscole bare buone forse per delle bambole. La donna non era più la stessa. I suoi figli non le presentavano più i nipoti e le nuore si risentivano di una reazione tanto deprimente al coronamento del loro lavoro di  far proseguire a linea dinastica.  
Rossignol, ch'era solo, tentava invano di allietarla quando se ne ricordava.  
“Forse questa bambina – è una femmina, _c'est non?_ \- verrà danneggiata dalla tua reputazione, Jean Henri.” replicò la madre, con ancora lo spettro di una risata sul viso rugoso “Come tutti noi.”  
Com'era penoso udire quelle parole.  
Ancora una volta, Rossignol sentì il desiderio di voler essere amato, non biasimato; voleva poterle raccontare le sue pene ed i suoi desideri, i suoi peccati e i vizi senza essere deriso ed allontanato. Desiderava una madre come quella che sapeva che sarebbe stata Jospehine.  
Per la prima volta, vedeva cosa gli era mancato. Dunque non rispose, inghiottendo con difficoltà la moltitudine di risposte caustiche che gli erano salite alle labbra ancor prima che la madre potesse finire la frase. Il cuore di martellava nel petto, ma non sapeva nemmeno lui perchè, se per la vergogna o se per il fervente desiderio di dirle che, nonostante tutto, le voleva bene. La biasimava per tutte le sue mancanze, ma sospettava di volerle bene anche il quel momento.  
“Non rispondi, Jean Henri?” lo incalzò lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata annoiata. “Stiamo perdendo tempo. Non dovresti essere a Corte, ora?”  
“ _Non, maman._ Sono venuto a parlarvi nell'interesse di Jospehine.”  
“Ah. E cos'ha fatto ora, quella benedetta ragazza?”  
Rossignol sospirò, sollevato nel percepire un seppur minimo interesse da parte della donna. Non lo amava, ma aveva sempre preferito le figlie. Le aveva amate e le aveva coltivate personalmente mentre i figli venivano delegati a tutori ed insegnanti.  
Non le avrebbe negato nulla, pensò.  
“Si sente sola e non ha esperienza con i bambini, _maman_. Vorrebbe tanto che...”  
“Che cosa?” lo interruppe lei, con uno sbuffo irritato. Allora Rossignol sentì lo stomaco annodarsi in una spiacevole sensazione di nausea: se un tempo quella donna, che li aveva partoriti, li aveva anche amati, oramai non ne dava più segno. “Vuole dunque che prenda una carrozza a noleggio e vada a trovarla? Perchè non può venire lei? La bambina è già grande a sufficienza.”  
“Potete chiedere a mio padre di arrangiare i preparativi per un breve soggiorno. Non dovreste nemmeno affaticarvi.”  
Sua madre scosse la testa e la retina nera le rimbalzò su occhi e fronte, oscurando per un attimo il suo sguardo.  
“Jean Henri, sono troppo vecchia per queste cose e non ho intenzione di mettere a repentaglio la mia salute.” una pausa, impercettibile, e Rossignol potè notare il guizzo di malizia negli occhi scuri di sua madre. “O forse è esattamente ciò che vuoi.”  
Allora sì che avrebbe voluto piangere, Rossignol. Aveva già visto quel guizzo nello sguardo di qualcuno a lui molto caro, un dettaglio che l'aveva colpito troppo di recente per passare inosservato.  
_Dovrei parlare con T._    
Forse. Il giorno dopo, una volta aiutata Josephine.   
“ _Maman_ , vi prego.” mormorò, mestamente, azzardando un passo in avanti. Istantaneamente, sua madre arretrò, affondando ancor più nella stoffa cremisi della poltrona.   
“No. Non lo farò.” dichiarò “Sono troppo vecchia.”  
L'ultima parola venne pronunciata con un filo di voce, con reverenza e paura tali da rendere l'intero viso della donna grottesco e più rovinato di quanto non fosse. Rossignol notò che la sua figura aveva perso l'annoiato languore di prima: ora le sue spalle si ergevano rigide e incurvate, e le mani stringevano i braccioli febbrilmente.    
Annuì, allora, sapendo che non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare.  
“Va bene, dunque. Come volete.”  
“Parla a tuo padre e predisponi che le siano spedito del denaro.” la donna guardò il caminetto, ma come se non lo vedesse. La retina nera, calata sul viso come un'ombra, non nascondeva sufficientemente bene la tristezza in quegli occhi neri. “Ed una casa di bambole per la bambina. Scrivi a Guy Tholomeis, sua figlia è troppo grande per giocare ancora con quella che le abbiamo regalato; la presterà alla cugina.”  
“Come desiderate, _maman_.”  
La donna annuì, quasi specularmente a Rossignol. Il ragazzo stava già pensando di regalare un nuovo giocattolo alla nipote, senza obbligarla ad usare gli avanzi di qualcun altro.  
Lui era stato cresciuto così, con i vestiti smessi di François e i libri di testo di Guy, e ricordava di non essere stato affatto felice; voleva che la bambina di Josephine, almeno, godesse del lusso di sentirsi una piccola regina.  
Proprio allora, dopo qualche istante di silenzio pensieroso, Rossignol vide che la madre gli stava facendo cenno con la mano.  
“Ed ora vattene, Jean Henri. Tra poco tornerà tuo padre e non ha alcun desiderio di vederti in questa casa.” disse. Rossignol annuì e si inchinò a denti stretti, ma non disse nulla. Non una parola di commiato, non un saluto.  
Invidiava la bambina di Jospehine.  
Il tempo dei desideri era concluso e sapeva, oh se lo sapeva!, che sua madre non l'avrebbe mai davvero capito e accettato. Forse era folle, forse era solo piegata da tanti anni di delusioni.  
Dopotutto, non gli interessava nemmeno.

Si diresse a Versailles con la carrozza che aveva fatto aspettare fuori dal palazzo dei suoi genitori senza attendere oltre. Forse, non sarebbe mai nemmeno dovuto passare a casa, in quel luogo che aveva amato nell'infanzia e che ora non era altro che un ammasso di pietre ostili.  
Si aspettava d'essere accolto dal silenzio dei suoi appartamenti e, al più, da un invito a cena, invece erano gli occhi d'oro brunito di D'Artois, grandi e cupi, che lo fissavano da svariati secondi; immobili, illuminati dalla luce fioca delle candele oramai quasi spente. Erano pervasi da quella fiamma che capita che arda nell'animo delle persone nei momenti difficili, quando hanno perso qualcuno e ne danno la colpa ad altri, biasimandoli per aver fatto troppo- o troppo poco.   
In quelle fiaccole feroci, tuttavia, Rossignol non scorgeva alcun motivo perchè D'Artois dovesse avercela proprio con lui in particolare: era appena tornato e non poteva aver fatto nulla di male.  
“Prima di tutto.” esordì Rossignol, facendosi scivolare  di dosso la redingote di broccato rosso che usava per i viaggi. Un servo fu lesto ad afferrarla prima che spalle e colletto lavorato in taffettà raggiungessero i gomiti, rovinando la stoffa, e se la posò con attenzione su un braccio. “Cosa ci fate nel mio salotto senza il minimo preavviso, Monsieur?”   
Non che Rossignol non fosse contento di vedere D'Artois; al contrario. Era sempre benaccetto nelle sue stanze. Ma non gli piaceva quello sguardo fosco, quell'aria come se fosse crollato il paradiso intero e Rossignol ne fosse responsabile.  
“Non puoi immaginarlo?” rimarcò D'artois, parlando con una lentezza esasperante.  
Il giovane conte brioso era sparito dietro una patina cupa che lo rendeva quasi un estraneo agli occhi di Rossignol. Il ragazzo, nel frattempo, si stava sfilando i guanti e sorrideva.  
Era uno scherzo ben congegnato, non c'era che dire.  
“Oh, naturalmente, è facile.” replicò, ridacchiando tra sé e sé mentre tirava una ad una le dita dei guanti in pelle e, una volta sfilati, li riponeva in un piattino d'argento. “Volete un prestito.”   
D'Artois scosse la testa.  
“Vi sembra il momento di scherzare?”  
Non lo urlò, ma sortì forse un effetto ancora peggiore. Quelle parole avevano una profondità tale, un tale rimorso, che Rossignol si pentì di aver pensato ad uno scherzo senza immaginare a qualcosa di reale. Di terribile.   
Si voltò, lentamente, per confrontare D'Artois.  
Il ragazzo biondo e il principe con gli occhi allegri, entrambi mortalmente seri, entrambi pallidi. Rossignol prese fiato, ma si interruppe prima di espirare, come se avesse avuto paura di fare rumore.  
“Cos'è accaduto?” mormorò. Forse una parte di lui lo sapeva.   
Non pensò alla moglie di Charles, la laconica Maria, né al loro primogenito; le donne e i bambini morivano spesso, in silenzio com'erano venuti al mondo.  
Non si chiese se fosse un problema di stato o una malattia del Re, che pure erano scenari più che plausibili in tempi come quelli; eppure, Rossignol non pensò a nessuno di loro.  
Si voltò verso i due domestici che attendevano ordini, diritti come fusi ed impettiti vicino alla porta principale, e fece loro cenno.  
“Lasciateci.” ordinò, con la voce che tremava appena.  
D'Artois, per dare il proprio sostegno, annuì; l'ultima parola, in quanto principe di quell'enorme palazzo che era Versailles, spettava a lui.  
Anche se solitamente non avevano nulla da nascondere, sapevano entrambi che ciò che stava per accadere non era consono ad orecchie indiscrete.

I domestici se ne andarono lasciandosi dietro solo il cigolio della porta e un vociare sommesso, ma a Rossignol non importava. Si sentiva in trappola e indicibilmente sofferente, tenuto crudelmente sulle spine ma allo stesso tempo nient'affatto desideroso di conoscere i fatti.   
D'Artois si portò una mano sugli occhi, facendo un passo indietro.   
“Dunque non sapete.” disse, ma a sé stesso più che a Rossignol. Non lo guardava più e, per un istante, il ragazzo sospettò che Charles avesse mormorato una bestemmia. “Credevo che ne avreste avuto quantomeno il sospetto.”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, con urgenza. Ora sapeva, sì, ne era sicuro.  
“Di che parlate?” disse, cercando di scrutare il viso di D'Artois. Non era poi così diverso da quello di sua madre, così provato. “Sono stato da mia sorella.”  
Le labbra pallide di D'Artois si distesero in un ghigno sardonico.  
“Buon per voi.”  sbottò, spalancando le braccia in modo così teatrale che Rossignol si aspettò, per un attimo, di sentire una folla di spettatori alle loro spalle. “E chi altro era lì, lo sapete? Dovete averlo incontrato per forza. O avete dimenticato?”  
“Che è accaduto?” ripetè Rossignol, con foga, e anche se ne aveva la certezza voleva sentirsi dire che non era vero.  
Voleva che D'Artois gli dicesse che il re era malato. Che c'era una crisi, l'ennesima.   
Chiudendo la distanza fra loro in un istante, Rossignol si aggrappò al giustacorpo di velluto di D'Artois, scrollandolo con forza. Pareva quasi che agitandosi un po' la verità sarebbe venuta fuori da sé, meno dolorosa di quel che si prospettava.  
Perchè non poteva essere vero, quindi perchè preoccuparsi di reagire con grazia? Nei sogni si ha la possibilità di essere violenti, ma negli incubi è una reazione espressamente richiesta.  
“Dovete dirmelo.”  
“Stamani 'Toinette ha annunciato che il principe T. è venuto a mancare.” esordì il conte, con un filo di voce. Rossignol sentì che tutte le sue speranze di spezzavano con un suono fragoroso come di cristalli in frantumi e si stupì che D'Artois non lo potesse sentire. Che non si fermasse lì. Doveva capire che Rossignol non voleva più sentire nulla, ma il conte lo guardò negli occhi. Erano arrossati. “Mi dispiace, _cheri._ L'hai ucciso.”  
Rossignol boccheggiò.  
Lo sapevano entrambi, dunque. Nessuno in quella stanza, in quei due uomini che si conoscevano da troppo, troppo tempo, era abbastanza ipocrita da negare che Rossignol stesso gli avrebbe potuto legare il cappio attorno al collo. Di certo, in un certo senso, l'aveva fatto.  
“No.”  
Era una supplica quasi muta, quella, frutto dell'ultimo filo d'aria rimasto nei polmoni di Rossignol. Aveva la bocca secca, la lingua pesante, le membra ch'erano improvvisamente schiacciate con forza al suolo ma lui rimaneva in piedi, incapace d'accasciarsi a terra, incapace di distogliere le sguardo dagli occhi bronzei di D'Artois.  
“Rossignol...”   
“No.” disse, con nuova e rinvigorita forza, stringendosi ora all'intera figura dell'amico. Non si aggrappava più ai suoi vestiti, ma alla sua forza mentale, alla sua vicinanza, alla sua mera presenza fisica. Rossignol sentì le dita del conte accarezzargli i capelli. E mentre D'Artois, con infinita gentilezza, guidava la sua testa contro il proprio petto e lo cullava, Rossignol sentì le prime lacrime scorrergli lungo le guance.  
Due uomini che si abbracciavano e si consolavano a vicenda, entrambi un colpevoli in quella triste storia, e nessuna parola rimasta da dire.  
D'Artois strinse Rossignol a sé come avrebbe fatto un padre e il ragazzo si chiese se, sotto il velluto e la seta della camicia, Charles potesse sentire l'umidore del suo pianto silenzioso.  
_A lui non importa._  
Come aveva potuto lasciargli credere che fosse vero? Gli ritornarono in mente quegli occhi azzurro scuro, come un cielo che si avvia verso la notte, e le mani perfette che lo guidavano in un valzer.  
L'aveva toccato così poche volte, così formalmente. Credeva di aver sempre tempo per ripensarci, per cedere alle sue attenzioni.  
Quasi senza pensare, strinse più forte la stoffa del giustacorpo di D'Artois.  
“Non l'ho mai abbracciato.” sussurrò, con le labbra premute contro il petto dell'amico. Lo sentì annuire, lentamente, dopo molti secondi.  
“Lo so, _cheri._ Lo so.”

 

Com'era da aspettarsi, dati tutti i coinvoglimenti del caso di cui, di certo, Marie Antoinette era stata messa a parte, Rossignol era stato richiamato per un'udienza privata. Si aspettava una regina che già aveva dimostrato il proprio cordoglio per il cugino in tutte le formalità richieste, ma fu un'altra Antonietta quella che vide seduta su un divano.   
Incredibilmente bella anche nel nero del lutto, con l'acconciatura alta ma priva delle solite piume e degli ingranaggi preziosi che ornavano, solitamente, i boccoli candidi; aveva le guance rosate solcate dalle lacrime versate nell'intimità della sua solitudine, ma gli occhi erano asciutti.  
Una giovane donna che aveva perso un parente: così la vide nel momento in cui gli furono aperte le porte del salotto privato di Marie Antoinette.  
Rossignol si inchinò profondamente, a sua volta con un nodo allo stomaco che quasi gli impediva di respirare.   
Da giorni ormai riviveva nella sua mente ogni istante del corteo funebre del principe T., come se fosse intrappolato in un incubo senza via d'uscita popolato da figure incappucciate e velate di nero. Sentiva la voce del vescovo, i canti delle donne, i sussurri.  
“Si è suicidato, sapete.” momorava la folla, appena più indietro delle tre file che reggevano la bara. Un pesante scrigno di legno, muto e cupo. “Non meriterebbe un funerale del genere, non trovate? Ma le apparenze...”  
Rossignol, che udiva tutto nel suo distacco, ingoiava amari bocci d'indignazione, mordendosi le guance e stringendo ferocemente i pugni. Non c'era nessuno che meritasse la gloria di Dio più di quel principe idiota e idealista, tanto pio da suscitare nell'uomo comune una certa sensazione di pena mista a paura.   
Avrebbe voluto urlarlo.  
Marie Antoinette, ora in fronte a lui, sembrava rivivere le stesse scene.  
Lo si capiva dai begli occhi azzurri, solitamente vispi, cerchiati di rosso e dall'espressione angosciata.  
“Rossignol, mi dispiace molto.”  mormorò con voce dolce, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi al divanetto.   
La stanza attorno a lei era grandiosa, sulle tinte dell'oro e del verde, ma sembrava incredibilmente ventosa e spoglia. Con l'unica eccezione d'uno scrittoio spoglio e di un grosso mappamondo d'avorio, oltre ovviamente al divano della regina, non v'era nulla al centro della sala. In fondo, alla parete, si ergevano un grosso caminetto ed uno specchio con la cornice di foglie dorate, ma nulla di più.   
“ _Ma Reine,_ sono io quello addolorato per la vostra perdita.” replicò Rossignol, inchinandosi ancora una volta. Sperava di dissimulare la propria disperazione, il pallore delle guance e l'incrinazione innaturale della voce, ma dubitava d'essere tanto abile. “Vi porgo ancora una volta le mie più umili e sentite condoglianze, con quelle della mia famiglia. Abbiamo presenziato al funerale del Principe con grande afflizione.”  
Nascosto dietro le più crude formalità, Rossignol si era sempre sentito al sicuro. Ora, però, poggiando le mani sulla fredda superficie delle espressioni ufficiali, non sentiva il solito, solido senso di protezione; si sentiva in trappola.  
Marie Antoinette, con il collo sottile appesantito da un doppio giro di perle, ornato da un cammeo che le si posava sul petto, scosse la testa. La capigliatura oscillò, ma non un solo ricciolo cadde sulla stoffa corvina che le copriva le spalle.  
“Non dite così, Rossignol. So cosa avete perduto.”  
Il ragazzo, preda di una sensazione di capogiro, avrebbe voluto fuggire all'istante.   
“Maestà, io...”  
La donna lo interruppe mostrandogli il palmo della mano guantata.   
Cinque dita nere, inframezzate dal luccichio dei gioelli, e un braccio di taffettà e velluti del colore della notte. A Rossignol, quello, parve il gesto più regale che Marie Antoinette gli avesse mai rivolto.  
“Sono addolorata per mio cugino, ma non dovete addossarvene la colpa. Charles mi ha parlato.” Per un attimo, le ciglia bionde di Marie Antoinette si abbassarono, e la donna sorrise come fra sé e sé, senza la presenza di Rossignol. Quando tornò a parlare, lo fece con il tono con cui, a volte, si rivolgeva ai suoi stessi figli. “L'amore spezza il cuore di chi lo prova, temo. Porta infelicità e annientamento. Questo lo comprenderete di certo, ora che ne state pagando il prezzo.”  
Rossignol inspirò piano.  
“Avete mai sofferto così, M _a Reine_?”  
“Una volta.” mormorò Marie Antoinette, portandosi le mani in grembo. Non più una ragazza, ma una donna adulta e con figli, la regina di Francia aveva spesso l'abilità di far dimenticare come gli anni fossero passati anche per lei. “Ho avuto la fortuna di poter tornare sui miei passi, Rossignol. Voi non l'avrete.”  
“Ne sono consapevole.” biascicò, con una difficoltà che parve ridicola persino a lui. Non aveva mai sperato che il principe T. potesse aprirsi un varco nella terra e tornare fra i vivi come il frutto d'un miracolo. Mai.  
Era un pensiero da bambini, lo stesso che aveva compiuto lui stesso alla morte di Trophine.  
No, non desiderava che T. tornasse da lui. Ne aveva, invece, un folle bisogno.  
“Il principe vi ha lasciato un biglietto, prima di morire. Lo sospettavate?”  
Rossignol deglutì, improvvisamente terrorizzato. La consapevolezza di aver cercato di spaventarlo servendosi della complicità di Orestes lo colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, insieme al sospetto d'essere accusato di omicidio.   
Non avrebbe mai torto volutamente un capello all'uomo a cui era -che senso aveva negarlo?- affezionato.  
“No, _Ma Reine._  Non ne avevo nessuna idea.” si sporse in avanti, come per poterlo vedere, ma Marie Antoinette non aveva nulla fra le mani. “Posso avere l'ardire di chiedervi se ne siete in possesso e se potrò leggerlo?”  
Voleva leggerlo.  
Cosa poteva dire a _lui_ , il principe T., in quel momento disperato?  
“E' stata portata nelle vostre stanze appena siete uscito, consegnata da un servo fedele. Non ho potuto fare a meno di leggere, spero mi perdonerete.” la regina gli lanciò un lungo sguardo nel quale, soprendentemente, Rossignol non percepì né accusa né odio. Solo una grande compassione. “Credete che vi siano state rivolte parole ignominiose, Rossignol?”  
“Vostra maestà, ho la segreta speranza di poter credere l'esatto contrario.” rispose lui, con tutta l'accoratezza possibile, ancor prima di pensarci su.   
Marie Antoinette, impercettibilmente, sorrise.   
“E avete ben ragione di pensarlo. Vi corrispondevate.”  
“In un certo senso, maestà, non posso negarlo.”  
“Dunque, capite che mi dispiace molto per voi, Rossignol. Accettate le mie più sincere scuse per non aver saputo comprendere i vostri trascorsi ed intervenire prima.”  
Per un attimo, complice l'intimità e la recente perdita, Rossignol desiderò accasciarsi ai piedi di Marie Antoinette e piangere tra le sue braccia.   
Invece, rimase in silenzio.

 

#

 

“Rossignol.”   
Il ragazzo, che conosceva sin troppo bene quella voce, si voltò lentamente. Alain era affannato, ma possente come sempre; i suoi occhi chiari, quasi d'un verde glaciale sotto la luce delle candele  e dei vetri colorati, lo scrutavano con una profondità che pareva potesse leggergli dentro.  
“Alain.” rispose lui, con un fil di voce.  
Un brivido lo scosse violentemente nel ricordare l'ultima circostanza del loro incontro.  
Com'era ingiusto; più lo guardava e più ricordava di esser stato felice tra le sue braccia. Ricordava la bruciante sensazione di non potersi fermare, di esser preda di un feroce senso di onnipotenza nel vedere il duca spezzarsi sotto le sue labbra. Forse, mentre le dita di Alain si posavano sui fianchi di Rossignol, il Principe T. stava già meditando di compiere l'inevitabile?  Tale pensiero, così crudele, costrinse Rossignol a distogliere lo sguardo. “Avete sentito?”   
D'Ovigny annuì, con le sopracciglia aggrottate com'era solito fare quando qualcosa lo turbava.  
“Certo. E' una vera disgrazia, per tutti noi. Non meritava affatto...”  
“No, era una brava persona.”  
“Sì, lo era.”  
Oh, com'era penoso parlare del Principe con lui! Come si sentiva sciocco ad aver portati entrambi a quel punto, quando erano stati amici, parte dello stesso tavolo ai balli, ed ora ne parlavano tutti come se non l'avessero mai conosciuto davvero!  
Quando si erano seduti tutti ad ascoltare l'arpa della regina, mai avrebbe sospettato un risvolto tanto disgraziato, un così rapido crollo degli eventi. Che fosse pure dannato, non gli importava più.   
Allora, però, vide Alain drizzare le spalle e dichiarare, con una voce profonda che mai gli aveva sentito:  
“Prendo commiato anche io, sebbene in maniera più felice.”  
Rossignol per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. Aveva una gran voglia di piangere ancora, nonostante dubitasse di avere ancora lacrime in corpo, eppure l'unico impulso che sentì fu quello di scappare.  
Non voleva sentirlo. Non poteva succedere tutto quel giorno.  
“Vi sembra il caso di...?” sibilò, come se Alain l'avesse offeso personalmente. La morte di T. non era un commiato, era praticamente un omicidio; Rossignol ne aveva la piena responsabilità. Ed ora Alain ci scherzava sopra!  
Lui scosse la testa, alzando le mani. Aveva un biglietto nella destra, un bel pezzo di carta marmorizzata ripiegato su sé stesso più volte.  
“Avete ragione, sono stato indelicato. Intendevo dire che devo partire.”  
Ecco, di nuovo la sensazione di svenimento.   
Non poteva essere vero.  
“Cosa? Quando?”  
“Immediatamente, per quanto mi sia possibile.”  
“Ma non potete!”  
Alain lo guardò a lungo, scrutando il viso di Rossignol come ad imprimerselo nella mente. I suoi occhi accarezzarono gli zigomi, il naso, la fronte del ragazzo, e le sue labbra si strinsero per un istante.  
Solo allora gli tese il bigliettino, con fare greve.  
“Temo di dovere, invece. Credetemi, non vorrei lasciarvi solo in questo momento di lutto, ma non ho scelta. Tenete, per ora... Non posso parlarvi ora come vorrei, ma spero di poterlo fare in futuro.”  
Rossignol annuì, e prese il messaggio con mani tremanti. C'era della lavanda, su quel biglietto, la stessa lavanda che T. non aveva mai menzionato o mostrato di notare. La lavanda che era rimasta impigliata fra i vestiti di Alain e il cui profumo aveva pervaso le sue stanze per giorni dopo il loro ultimo incontro.  
La lavanda che il duca aveva detto di adorare, mentre si portava i capelli di Rossignol alle labbra per baciarli teneramente.  
Negli occhi di Alain c'era lo stesso amore incondizionato di sempre; la stessa solidità alla quale il ragazzo s'era aggrappato per fuggire dal lunatico amore di T., che era profondo come l'inferno e altrettanto bruciante. La solidità dalla quale ora sentiva di dover rifuggire, incapace di mentire ancora quando il cadavere dell'uomo che realmente amava era ancora scosso da spasmi, appeso nelle sue stanze per il collo.   
Non voleva mentire più.  
“La leggerò.” disse e questo, almeno, poteva prometterlo. “Starete via molto?”  
Alain si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Non lo so con precisione, ancora, ma penso qualche mese al massimo.”  
Indossava un vestito scuro, da viaggio, ma Rossignol dubitava che fosse un esplicito omaggio al principe T.   
Erano stati amici, ma non così tanto da dover addirittura partire per farsene una ragione.  
Oltretutto, il vestito era d'un nero profondo, un velluto così pregiato da nascondere quasi perfettamente il passare degli anni... Quasi. Rossignol aveva il dubbio che Alain l'avesse già indossato in passato, per piangere qualcun altro di molto importante. Qualcuno collegato alla sua nuova perdita, poiché ogni pezzo di stoffa racchiude un ricordo preciso.  
“Posso baciarvi, Rossignol?”  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì.  
Aveva ucciso un uomo e ora si prendeva gioco di un altro.  
Lentamente scosse la testa.   
“Meglio di no.” 

#

 

Solo il giorno dopo ebbe la forza di aprire  la lettera di Alain, e gli ci vollero molte interruzioni per finirla. Gli sembrava di udire la voce d'un morto, alle sue spalle, un filo di vento:  _non puoi leggere queste parole così presto._  
Rossignol non s'era mai sentito così in colpa prima d'allora.  
Di fatto, tuttavia, gli risultava meno penso leggere le parole di Alain che quelle di T. Per quelle, le ultime che avrebbe mai sentito, non era certo che sarebbe mai stato pronto.  
La lettera era piegata frettolosamente, così come di fretta Alain era partito senza quasi prendere commiato dagli amici e dai sovrani, ma la calligrafia era quella di sempre; solida e precisa.  
Rossignol poteva ricordarlo passeggiare nei giardini con il suo bastone dal manico a forma di serpente, laccato di nero, e lo rivedeva in quelle parole.  
Le stesse che T. non gli aveva lasciato, negandogli quell'ultima consolazione. D'un amante non gli restava che carta manoscritta, un ricordo flebile ma che poteva pur sempre stringere al petto, dell'altro niente più che una tomba e una corda. 

 

_Rossignol,_

 

_Mi dispiace dover partire così in fretta._

_Mia madre non si sente bene da anni ed è per questo che m'ero ripromesso di prendere un lungo commiato da lei e far tesoro dell'esperienza di vita che ogni uomo dovrebbe vantare._  
_Ho viaggiato per tutta l'Europa, accompagnandomi ad un gruppo di nobili di cui di certo conoscereste il nome, se ve lo rivelassi, ma non ho intenzione di fomentare inutili gelosie. Lasciatemi rassicurarvi che nulla accadde tra nessuno di noi, non nel modo in cui è accaduto tra me e voi._  
Viaggiammo per la Germania, la Danimarca, l'Italia. Incontrammo persone sincere ed altre meno, intellettuali, maestri, scribi e letterati; diventammo uomini quando eravamo partiti dalla Francia come ragazzi.  
_Decisi, dunque, di trasferirmi per un altro breve periodo a Corte per completare la mia formazione._  
_Mi sono trovato meglio di quanto potessi mai aspettarmi e avevo in animo di rimanere ancora a lungo: riallacciando vecchie amicizie e trovandone altre lungo il cammino, mi ero dimenticato di quanto fosse triste la vita nella Bretagna. Desidero che sappiate che ogni giorno tra queste mura è stato prezioso, ma che gli attimi nascosti alla vista, i giardini, le confessioni, sono oltre qualsiasi possibilità di definizione._  
Forse vi amo. Di certo vi ho amato.  
Credo con tutto il mio cuore che vi amerò in futuro e che ciò mi costringerà tornare a corte quanto prima.  
Mia madre, come vi dicevo, ora sta molto male. L'inverno dalle nostre parti non risparmia neanche gli animi più forti e temo che sia venuto per lei il tempo di rimettersi a Dio e dire addio a questo nostro mondo. Mia sorella mi ha scritto pregandomi di tornare prima che sia troppo tardi ed è ciò che intendo fare.  
_Non è un addio, ma un arrivederci._  
Tornerò non appena saranno sistemate le faccende della successione e quando avrò preso completo ed effettivo controllo dei miei possedimenti a nord, ora sotto la tutela di mia sorella e che per anni sono stati scientemente gestiti da mia madre.   
_Avrei desiderato che poteste incontrarla, Rossignol. Vi sarebbe piaciuta._  
_Siete entrambe creature forti ed orgogliose, ma con la stessa fragilità dei fiori appena sbocciati; spero di poter vedere la vostra trasformazione da bocciolo a fiore, presto, ed essere nuovamente a Versailles per apprezzarne i risvolti._  
_Sarò di ritorno al più presto, ma prima prenderò commiato come si conviene da tutti, voi compreso._  
Solo, con questa lettera, desideravo lasciarvi qualcosa di tangibile; non voglio che dimentichiate il nostro saluto, ma purtroppo il tempo getta acqua sui ricordi finchè essi non risultano sbiaditi come il riflesso del cielo su uno specchio d'acqua, dunque vi scrivo ciò che provo in modo che possiate rileggerlo.  
Vi sono debitore della più grande delle scoperte e non potrò mai dirvi abbastanza quanto io vi ammiri, vi adori e sia pronto a tornare da voi presto, molto presto. Perchè siete diventato la mia aria, la mia acqua, la stessa luce che mi permette di vivere, io che sono la vostra ombra, il vostro più fedele servo.  
Ci rivedremo presto, mon coeur _, questo posso giurarvelo qui ed ora._

 

_Eternamente vostro,_

_Alain_

Rossignol, senza esitazione, strinse la carta fra le mani, ne fece una palla. Com'erano insensibili quelle righe. Scagliò con forza la lettera nel camino -spento, ma non importava. Non voleva vederla.  
L'avrebbe bruciata alla prima occasione.  
Non era Alain il suo piano fedele servo, ma era ciò che Rossignol gli aveva fatto credere.  
Ora si pentiva di aver sprecato così tanto tempo con quell'uomo.  
Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alcuno, ma dentro di sé non poteva negare che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per invertire gli eventi. Che quelle parole fossero il frutto di ben altra mano e che il biglietto sgualcito, chiuso in un cassetto, fosse di D'Ovigny.


	9. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In voi ho sempre scorto l'impetuoso vento che si abbatte sulle scogliere in inverno e il candore della neve novembrina, che si scioglie sotto un sole ancora troppo caldo, e lascia intravedere un ultimo sguardo di natura decadente.  
> In voi ho scoperto la Britannia sulla quale i miei occhi mai si sono posati; eppure ora sento di conoscerla. Ho imparato ad amarla attraverso di voi, piuttosto che attraverso i ricordi che mio padre ha della vostra bella terra, ma che teneva chiusi segretamente in un cassetto del suo cuore.  
> Voi siete la Britannia, siete il rumore degli spifferi e dei canti nel cielo limpido. Io sono figlio di Parigi."

 

 **[1791]**  

Rossignol non aveva mai avuto in animo di disonorare la memoria dell’unica persona che avesse mai davvero amato, ma non aveva avuto la forza di leggere le sue ultime parole.  
Il biglietto del principe T. giaceva in un cassetto, nascosto sotto pile di documenti firmati, lettere di credito e inviti all’Opera.  
Proprio come sua madre aveva sepolto i propri segreti, così faceva Rossignol.  
Di tanto in tanto, gli capitava di sentire la sua voce chiamarlo, sussurrargli nel silenzio di fargli quest’ultima cortesia; di dargli voce un’ultima volta.  
Tuttavia, ben presto, il rombo dei fucili aveva zittito il fantasma del principe T.  
I passi della folla, le sue richieste feroci, i suoi forconi e la sua violenza avevano preso a rimbombare tra i saloni di Versailles; la corte, un tempo tetto sicuro per chiunque potesse noleggiare un cappello e un bastone, era oppressa da un’atmosfera cupa.  
Rossignol, che pur aveva abbandonato le marsine di taffettà e i giustacorpo in velluto, faticava ancora ad abituarsi ai sussurri, all’argenteria opaca, ai topi che correvano nei corridoi.  
Lanciò uno sguardo fuori dall’ampia vetrata che dava sui giardini, ma fu come guardare in uno specchio. Fuori, ciò che usava esser illuminato a giorno era ormai immerso nel buio.  
Non amava guardare il proprio riflesso, Rossignol; non più.  
Gli occhi s’erano fatti opachi, i riccioli disordinati e troppo lunghi per essere acconciati. In tempi recenti, la magrezza aveva scavato solchi al posto delle guance.  
Si guardava e vedeva un assassino e un giocatore d’azzardo. Persa la vezzosa aura della giovinezza egli era rimasto bello, ma senza alcun fascino; gli anni l’eevano derubato dell’aria da cherubino, i lutti gli avevano strappato la gioia, l’ombra della rivoluzione aveva gettato sul suo viso un’inquietudine tale che aveva finito per divorare ogni parvenza di grazia.  
Rossignol non era più.  
Aveva seguito sua nipote nella tomba, in quell’ennesima bara per bambole, e Josephine dopo di lei.  
Sua madre, grigia e vecchia, seguitava a vivere a Parigi, con il caos che le scorreva addosso come un mare di pece.  
Un’altra occhiata alla finestra; stavolta, alle sue spalle, v’era un’altra figura e Rossignol non potè fare a meno di sorridere laconicamente.  
Da quando aveva smesso di sobbalzare ad ogni porta aperta?  
Da quando non aveva più paura che la folla irrompesse nelle sue stanze?  
“Remis.” mormorò, con un cenno. “Stanno partendo?”   
Il paggio annuì.  
Non era più giovane come un tempo, ma era invecchiato bene. I suoi ricci rimanevano ribelli, color fiamma, e il viso pallido non era solcato da una sola ruga.  
Quando si muoveva sembrava ancora un ragazzo; per questo, Rossignol lo amava più di prima.  
Almeno qualcosa, nel suo casato, rimaneva grazioso.  
“La _fiacre_ per i bagagli di Sua Grazia e della sua famiglia è appena partita, _monsieur_. A breve seguiterà la berlina per la principessa.”  
Rossignol si morse il labbro inferiore.  
Un’altra principessa reale, infine, abbandonava il palazzo con i suoi figli.  
In ogni caso, Rossignol era certo che sarebbe stata l’ultima principessa di Lamballe ad abbandonare il palazzo.  
“Louise Marie Adelaide porta con sé la cognata?”  
“No, _monsieur_. La principessa rimarrà accanto a Sua Maestà.”  
Con un debole sorriso- come a significare _lo sapevo, era naturale_ \- Rossignol annuì. Nemmeno lui aveva intenzione di lasciare la propria casa prima dei sovrani, la cui partenza non era programmata che per l’estate.  
“Louis Alexandre ne sarebbe stato orgoglioso.” considerò.  
Il principe era stato molte cose, in vita, ma non un codardo. Rossignol ripensava con dolore ai racconti di Guy Tholomeis, all’epoca a corte, e di come era solito ricordare le serate passate al tavolo da gioco insieme a Louis Alexandre di Borbone.  
Ora non vi erano più né l’uno né l’altro per raccontare; uno in Austria, l’altro preda dei vermi, strappato anzitempo ai suoi vizi. Oltre ogni aspettativa, tuttavia, la principessa di Lamballe s’era rivelata pallida ma coraggiosa come un leone.  
Ad ogni modo, Rossignol non aveva interesse nel dare l’addio ad Adelaide.  
Abbassò gli occhi sulle numerose lettere che doveva finire di leggere e, per lui, la conversazione poteva finire lì.  
“Porta i miei saluti a Sua Grazia.” sussurrò.  
Lasciò che Remis prendesse congedo, con un inchino profondo e nessun indugio, e sospirò pesantemente.  
Stavano partendo tutti; persino d’Artois aveva oltrepassato le Alpi per salvare il proprio ramo della famiglia.  
Rossignol, tuttavia, non aveva motivo di partire.  
Aveva, di recente, portato all’attenzione della regina una proposta riguardo alle tombe nobiliari; non sopportando l’idea di mani bisognose che dissacravano la tomba del principe T. per scovarvi tesori, aveva proposto di spostarla. Nasconderla, mascherarla.  
Quello non era stato che l’inizio.  
Non era mai stato tanto attivo come in quei giorni di sventura.  

 

 

#

 

 

_Amico mio,_

_Non avete mantenuto la Vostra promessa e ve ne sono grato._  
Non siete tornato a Corte, immagino oberato dagli impegni d'una terra aspra e ingovernabile che avevate disimparato a gestire.  
_Mi è dispiaciuto sentire di vostra madre e ho pregato molto per lei. Ho scoperto che mio padre la conosceva e ciò non mi ha stupito, in realtà._  
_Proveniamo in parte dagli stessi luoghi, lo sapete? Ma essi si rispecchiano meglio in voi che in me._  
_In voi ho sempre scorto l'impetuoso vento che si abbatte sulle scogliere in inverno e il candore della neve novembrina, che si scioglie sotto un sole ancora troppo caldo, e lascia intravedere un ultimo sguardo di natura decadente._  
_In voi ho scoperto la Britannia, sulla quale i miei occhi mai si sono posati; eppure ora sento di conoscerla. Ho imparato ad amarla attraverso di voi, piuttosto che attraverso i ricordi che mio padre ha della vostra bella terra, ma che teneva chiusi segretamente in un cassetto del suo cuore._  
_Voi siete la vostra terra, siete il rumore degli spifferi e dei canti nel cielo limpido. Io sono figlio di Parigi._  
_Ed è qui che vi prego di non tornare._  
_In effetti, quello che vi domando e vi prego di fare è di trasferire quanti più capitali possibili all'estero. Yolande, che certo ricorderete, ed il nostro comune amico il conte d'Artois e Angouleme sono già partiti, insieme alle loro famiglie e ai loro seguiti._  
_La bancarotta e gli scandali di quando eravate a Corte non sono più semplici fantasmi, ma realtà; l'odio del popolo è cocente e, temo, presto arriverà ad incendiare tutto ciò in cui crediamo e per cui viviamo, come un barilotto di pece a cui da troppo tempo era stato dato fuoco alla miccia._  
_Se non l’avete già fatto, andatevene in Austria o in Germania, o dove credete. Nella vostra ultima lettera mi diceste che avevate conoscenze in tutto il vecchio mondo: ora vi dico che è il momento di metterle a frutto._  
_Ripensandoci, forse l'America è l'unico luogo sufficientemente lontano da farmi credere con estrema certezza che sarete al sicuro e che non dovrò preoccuparmi per voi._  
_Mi siete caro come un fratello, Alain, e lo siete sempre stato._  
_Giacchè non ci vedremo più, voglio rivelarvi che non vi ho mai davvero amato in maniera romantica._  
_Vi sono affezionato, certo, ma ero innamorato di altri, all’epoca: uomini e donne valorosi e preziosi quanto voi, ma infinitamente più torbidi. Siete troppo luminoso perchè la mia anima, cruda e bestiale, possa sopportarvi._  
_Mi spiace di avervi mentito0 ed usato, e infine, tradito._  
_Ma ora che sapete la verità potete andarvene senza rimorso, odiandomi magari, ma sapendo che vi ho voluto bene e che ve ne voglio e che, in nome di ciò, vi chiedo d'essere prudente._  
_Non è un buon giorno per essere nobili francesi, amico mio, né tantomeno per essere fedeli al giusto potere assegnato da Dio. Io, però, continuerò ad esserlo da qui, dove posso vedere la regina sorridere._  
_Voi siate fedele lontano da Parigi, aiutando gli eserciti amici a combattere ciò che di certo accadrà. Si respira nell'aria odore di pece e zolfo. Non c'è pane. Non c'è farina._  
_Aiutate il vostro Re come vi chiedo, poiché siamo certi che qui non serva altro che un drappello di nobili fedeli ed inetti, mentre i più coraggiosi dovranno combattere per noi che restiamo._  
  
Vi prego, scegliete con saggezza.  
_Il vostro lontano amico, che non v'ha mai dimenticato,_

_Jean Henri._

 

Quell’ultima lettera, che non aveva ricevuto risposta, aveva segnato la fine di un’epoca.  
Datata 1971, ricordava bizzarramente a Jean Henri di quel penoso fiasco a Varennes, e di come tutto il mondo fosse seguitato a crollare.  
Non vedeva la propria stanza di Versailles da allora.  
Poco importava che un biglietto sofferto -ma mai dimenticato- rimanesse ancora sigillato su un tavolo che era stato costretto a lasciare di fretta, trascinato fuori dalla minaccia della folla: Rossignol non aveva alcuna intenzione di leggerlo.  
Era stato, piuttosto, suo dovere aver premura degli amici ancora in vita.  
Dir loro addio prima dell’inevitabile, da quando tutte le sue missive erano firmate Jean Henri de Gramont e il suono del suo vecchio nomignolo gli risultava poco familiare.  
In quei penosi, ultimi giorni a corte, infine Jean Henri aveva preso carico del proprio rango.  
Quando non v’era più nessuno da tradire, quando aveva ucciso il proprio amante e macchiato la propria reputazione, Jean Henri aveva deciso di diventare fedele.  
L’avrebbe letto il biglietto di T., una volta pronto; non lo era mai stato e l’occasione gli era stata tolta dalle mani.  
Quanti anni erano passati.   
Ora il morso delle manette aveva rovinato polsi che avevano usato esser perfetti, il freddo aveva ingrigito la pelle rosea. Quando poggiava la testa al muro, nel tentativo di pensare, di riflettere, non era più la morbida carta da parati a fiori ad accogliere i suoi pensieri, ma il duro muro di pietra.  
Non era stato fortunato, l’antico cherubino: gli era stato negato anche d’esser prigioniero in casa propria, tra le comodità cui era affezionato, ed era stato tramutato in un esempio.  
I vizi, tutti, rinchiusi nella cella grigia della padronanza.  
Rossignol, che ancora languiva nei meandri dello spirito di Jean Henri, mai del tutto annientando, aveva riso di quella definizione e se n’era beato.  
Quanto fredda e crudele si era rivelata la sua bella capitale, un tempo teatro di goliardie; ora le sue strade puzzavano di sangue e di morte, un mattatoio senza confine, un paradiso per i ladri e i criminali.  
Se quella era la Repubblica, _à la merde;_ avrebbe potuto non vederla mai e non ne avrebbe certo patito la mancanza.  
A detta del popolo era persino peggio della Monarchia -e Jean Henri rideva, perchè allora che bisogno c’era stato di uccidere un buon sovrano? Quale lo scopo del massacro di un’istituzione voluta da Dio?  
No, Parigi era diventata un inferno in mano ai rivoluzionari. Un mostro senza controllo, un fiume di sangue sempre in piena: i nobili erano privati della testa senza passare per la Giustizia, il Clero sbeffeggiato, i vignettisti e gli avvocatucci da pochi spiccioli regnavano impuniti.  
Non c’era più nulla del vecchio splendore, nulla che Jean Henri potesse ricordare con affetto.  
Non era certo un luogo per Alain, quello.  
Dopotutto, lui aveva sempre avuto il difetto d’esporsi troppo.

 

Era seppellito sotto il nome di Charles Marnie. Date ignote.  
Jean Henri aveva sorriso nello sfiorare con l’indice l’epitaffio, nel graffiare il muschio dalla pietra annerita.  
_Maniscalco, Calais._  
“Avreste detestato passare come un maniscalco, non è vero?” mormorò, abbastanza piano da avere la sensazione che le sue parole fossero portate via dal vento estivo. Non sapeva che giorno fosse, da quando avevano cambiato il calendario: s’era rifiutato di usarlo. Ma quella tomba rimaneva, nulla poteva mutarla. “Così pieno di voi come eravate. Avreste preferito un chierico, o un poeta, quando non eravate né l’uno né l’altro. Ma sarebbe stato sciocco, di questi tempi in cui l’uomo rivolta le tombe, le deruba come farebbe una bestia. No: qui non v’è nulla da rubare.”  
Silenzio.  
Non che Rossignol si aspettasse una risposta, dopotutto.  
“Ho scritto ad Alain. Sì, dovreste esserne geloso: siete sempre stato così portato per questo genere di emozione. Tentavate di nasconderlo, ma era come un’aura tenebrosa attorno al vostro corpo. Un’aura che vi rendeva spaventoso.”  
Sospirò.  
Com’era strano parlare con Charles Marnie, maniscalco di Calais, e sapere che non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia un'ultima volta.  
Eppure, ora, con un sogghigno sulle labbra, lo costringeva a custodire le sue ultime parole.  
“Ad ogni modo, _mon ami_ , questo è un addio. Verranno a prendermi presto; forse sono già alla mia porta. Ma voi che ne potete sapere? Siete morto. Forse, siete morto con un tempismo invidiabile. Ma, prima di raggiungervi, se c'è davvero un luogo in cui siete, desideravo rivelarvi un segreto. Fino all’ultimo giorno, mi avete fatto rimpiangere di non essere davvero una ragazza dalla campagna, in visita a Versailles per un solo ballo mensile.”  
Jean Henri si fermò un istante, deglutendo a vuoto con enorme fatica.  
Perché aveva atteso così tanto nell’andare a trovare quella tomba senza date? Perchè si sentiva scosso dai sensi di colpa, proprio in quel momento?  
Si era ripromesso di non piangere affatto, eppure non riusciva a passare attraverso quella terribile sensazione d’essere rimasto solo al mondo. “Vi ho odiato. Ma, da quando vi ho visto, avete sottolineato troppe mie mancanze perché non potessi essere interessato a voi. E quella sera avrei davvero, _davvero_ desiderato nascere Charlotte de Chigny.” _  
_

 

 

**#**

 

 

**[1824]**

 

Molto era cambiato nei sanguinosi anni della Rivoluzione.   
Ancor più profondi erano i segni dello scellerato governo della Montagna, spazzato come un cumulo di sabbia dai venti europei.  
Ovunque andasse, Alain de Ovigny rivedeva le vie strette e fangose che aveva conosciuto anni prima addobbate diversamente. Vecchi alberi della cuccagna ornati da coccarde tricolori, donne con abiti d'una semplicità quasi vergognosa, uomini imbronciati e con i polsi morsi dalle catene. Il terrore che si era sparso per il paese durante il governo della Gironda era ancora ben presente negli animi, nonostante il recente ritorno del vecchio schema.  
La gioventù folle di Saint-Just aveva lavato col sangue le strade di Parigi e la minaccia di Buonaparte, come lo chiamavano i realisti e i suoi sostenitori, era stata scongiurata con difficoltà. Tuttavia, un vecchio amico si stava adoprando per mettere le cose a posto.  
  
Proprio come il florido regno che avevano conosciuto, il giovane che era stato Charles-Philippe D'Artois di Borbone non esisteva più. Lo stesso viso perennemente sbarbato aveva perso la freschezza d'un tempo, ora macchiato e tagliato da rughe profonde. Accolse Alain con un sorriso, ma non v'era traccia delle fossette che gli si formavano un tempo sul bel viso fiero.   
Portava la parrucca, cosa che un tempo faceva di rado in privato.  
“Amico mio.” esordì, con voce tonante.  
Era più profonda, ma sempre riconoscibile: avrebbe potuto parlare allo stesso modo sui gradini di Versailles, a malapena protetto dal sole e con un sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra.    
Alain si scoprì a ricambiare il cenno quasi meccanicamente.   
Un se stesso più giovane, che credeva morto prima della rivoluzione, premeva per incontrare un vecchio e caro amico.  
“Maestà.”   
Come sembravano distanti i giorni in cui D’Artois non era che Sua Grazia; com’era diverso il mondo, allora.   
Con un entusiasmo che parve sorprendere entrambi, D’Artois si avvicinò quando ancora Alain non s’era rialzato dall’inchino, i tacchi che tuonavano sul pavimento in gran fretta, e strinse l’amico d’un tempo in un caloroso abbraccio. Alain rimase immobile.   
Le mani del principe- no, del re- gli avevano stretto la redingote sulla schiena, come ad assicurarsi che non fosse un fantasma; infine, con un’ultima pacca sulla spalla, D’Artois s’era allontanato d’un passo.  
“Non siete cambiato.”   
Ne sembrava soddisfatto. Alain scosse la testa, grato che quella formalità potesse persuaderli che nulla fosse mai accaduto.   
“No, Maestà, e nemmeno voi.”   
“Ah, questa è una menzogna, _mon ami_.” dichiarò d’Artois, allegramente. “Ma sono disposto a perdonarvi, se voi perdonerete la mia mancanza di buone maniere.”  
Quella era, di certo, una sorpresa. Non v’era alcun dubbio che il fu conte si fosse fatto carico dell’educazione degna d’un re durante l’esilio, se non per sé stesso per il nipote, ma Alain non s’era c’erto aspettato di vederlo troneggiare. Non si sarebbe mai sognato d’essere accolto da un uomo bardato d’ermellino, con le labbra serie, il volto arcigno, arroccato su una sedia d’oro come avevano fatto suo nonno e i suoi antenati prima di lui.  
No; Charles come Louis Auguste, erano sovrani che mascheravano il proprio rango.    
“Maestà…” Alain sussultò. Non aveva mai perso la speranza di poter pronunciare di nuovo quella parola, non verso un uomo che considerava legittimamente il proprio re; quel suono, mai scordato, tre sillabe che aveva imparato sin da bambino, fu come ritornare a respirare nuovamente. Come urlare da una montagna, dal tetto del mondo.   
D’Artois sorrise gentilmente.   
“State bene?” domandò. I suoi occhi nocciola, nonostante avessero perso la spensieratezza d’un tempo, sembravano capire perfettamente cosa avesse interrotto l’amico.  
Alain annuì.   
“Vi trovo in ottima forma, Maestà.” sussurrò. Un bizzarro senso di capogiro, insieme alla sensazione d’aver una mano invisibile a torcergli le viscere, gli rendevano difficoltoso dire qualsiasi cosa. “E’ un sollievo inimmaginabile.”  
“Credetemi, ho pensato la stessa cosa di voi.” Con una breve risata, il sovrano strinse la spalla di Alain, guidandolo verso un divanetto. I mobili, brillanti sotto i raggi del mezzogiorno, non sembravano aver subito la minima traccia della guerra; non un filo, non una scheggia fuori posto. Restaurati, proprio come il loro padrone. “Ma dovete raccontarmi così tante cose, Alain. Beviamo. Alla salute dei tempi passati, e delle vecchie amicizie. Vi fermerete di certo a cena, non è così?”  
Alain esitò, senza poter impedire ad un sorriso di far capolino sulle sue labbra.  
“Maestà, non intendo di certo crearvi disturbo.”  
A quelle parole, improvvisamente, D’Artois aggrottò la fronte.   
“Creare disturbo, voi? _Mon Dieu_ , non dite idiozie. Chiedo troppo nel voler un vecchio amico alla mia tavola? Che vadano a farsi fottere. Son troppi anni che non vi vedo per lasciarvi salpare senza una parola.”  
Salpare; _già_.   
Alain prese un respiro profondo ed annuì. Che male poteva fare, dopotutto, cenare con il re? Rivangare vecchi ricordi ed aprire vecchie ferite, proprio quando credeva d’averle finalmente guarite?  
Una serata per soffrire ancora.  
“Vi devo avvertire che ho una moglie, ora, Maestà.” dichiarò.   
Gettando indietro la testa, D’Artois scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.   
“Mettete le mani avanti, canaglia?” domandò. Ridere gli rendeva la voce rauca- come se avesse vissuto abbastanza da confondere la gioia con l’isteria, il dolore e la pazzia. “Ebbene, se non siete a Parigi per una donna, per cosa, allora?”  
“Rossignol.”  
Se avesse fatto esplodere un colpo di pistola, probabilmente, Alain avrebbe creato un boato meno terribile. Il silenzio di D’Artois -interrotto solo dal fruscio nell’ordinare, con un gesto, che fosse portato del vino- era pesante, attonito.  
Lo fissava, quegli occhi cupi che un tempo erano parsi d’ambra e che la guerra aveva cambiato per sempre; Alain lo guardò di rimando.  
_Oh, Dio_ pensò _Non dovrei nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi._  
Tuttavia, se era stato facile, quasi naturale, evitare lo sguardo del precedente re, D’Artois sembrava non accettare frivolezze.  
“Voi siete pazzo.” mormorò il re, infine, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona dietro di lui.   
Alain, massaggiandosi le tempie, annuì.  
“Sono persuaso a non avvicinarmi nemmeno a Versailles, ma non posso andarmene senza portare i miei rispetti.”  
D’Artois sospirò.  
“Vostra moglie sa?”  
“Non sospetta nulla.” rispose Alain, piano. Non passava giorno in cui non si sentisse in colpa per averla scelta giovane, bionda, con gli occhi azzurri e turbolenti come l’oceano in tempesta; per averla strappata a suo padre quando ancora sembrava un ragazzino, un sacco d’ossa, e non una giovane donna. Tuttavia, non c’era bisogno che D’Artois lo sapesse. “Ma sono venuto da voi perchè so che potete aiutarmi. Vi siete già fatto carico una volta della mia causa.”  
Con la fronte nascosta fra le mani, il re rimase immobile.  
Quel modo di mascherare i propri pensieri, come arricciava il naso prima di compiere un gesto che non considerava affatto saggio, riportarono Alain nel passato. Sebbene il volto di Charles fosse segnato e macchiato, sebbene i suoi riccioli fossero nascosti dal bianco della parrucca, le sue esitazioni erano le stesse d’un tempo.  
Infine, il re scosse le spalle.   
“Ebbene, non so dove sia Rossignol.” dichiarò, infine, come se si stesse scrollando di dosso un grosso fardello. “Nessuno lo sa. Come molti altri, il suo corpo è stato gettato in una strada.”  
Alain aggrottò la fronte, sentendo un brivido gelido corrergli lungo la schiena.  
Una goccia di sudore mortalmente freddo che lo fece sobbalzare, drizzare ogni singolo capello sulla nuca.   
“Mi state dicendo che non v’è una tomba?”  
Il vino era stato portato con solerzia, e D’Artois ne scolò un intero bicchiere prima di rispondere. Sulle labbra aveva una patina color sangue, ma non si preoccupò di accettare il fazzoletto che gli veniva offerto.   
“Sbranato dai cani, alla meglio.” rispose, in tono greve. Alain si alzò improvvisamente, più per prendere aria che per partire, ma D’Artois sgranò gli occhi. “Ma non andatevene ora, vi prego. Rimanete.”   
Il duca, che riusciva a stento a reggersi sulle proprie gambe, non stava di certo prendendo commiato: no, in quel momento non v’era altro posto dove sarebbe potuto andare. Nessuno se non d’Artois poteva scacciare l’immagine ingiuriosa di Rossignol nel fango, morto, la sua bella testa separata dal corpo.  
Aveva sempre amato la forma allungata, graziosa, del suo collo; come si legava al capo, sotto due zigomi perfettamente disegnati che si univano in un mento appena sporgente, arrotondato. Ricordava d’aver fatto scorrere le dita dalla mascella alla giugulare e allo sterno, tracciando dei segni rosei sulla pelle eburnea del ragazzo. Là dove, appena qualche anno dopo, cani randagi ed uccelli avevano morso e beccato e lacerato la carne.   
Scosse la testa, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso quelle terribili immagini.  
“Com’è stato possibile?” sussurrò.  
Il Conte D’Artois, per una volta, non rispose affatto.

 


End file.
